Contrariano o Destino
by kha-Onee-chan
Summary: Quando duas pessoas de mundos diferentes se apaixonam uma linda Historia de amor acontece. Mas o destino parece querer separa-los. O que fararam para ficarem juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**-Não acredito que você fez isso. –dizia um hanyou muito irritado.**

**-Sinto muito Inuyasha, mas já esta tudo arranjado, você se casara com a herdeira dos Hirunas, assim que ambos terminarem a faculdade. –disse Inu Taisho serio e se retirando da sala deixando seu filho, mas novo bufando de raiva.**

**-Não acredito que você concordou com isso mãe. –disse com um olhar triste para sua mãe.**

**-Sinto muito filho, mas eu não consegui convencer seu pai. Ele deu a palavra dele para o e ele nunca voltou a trás com suas palavras.**

**-Então ele que se case com ela. –disse irritado se retirando da sala.**

**-Inuyasha, meu filho espere. –mas esse não lhe deu atenção e se trancou em seu quarto. **

**No quarto de Inuyasha...**

**-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –esse falava ao telefone com seu primo. –amanhã nós vamos para aquela faculdade que eu te falei.**

**-**_Mas por que ir para uma faculdade nova se é o nosso ultimo ano? –_**perguntava no outro lado da linha.**

**-Já te disse, nessa faculdade niguém nos conhece, vamos poder ter pelo menos o ultimo ano como pessoas normais, não como membros da realeza. **

**-**_eu confesso que não entendo essa sua obsessão por ser um cara normal, mas tudo bem primo. E quanto aquela historia de casamento, não tem mesmo como fugir. _

**-Pelo visto não. –disse meio irritado. –mas deixa isso pra lá, você vem pra cá pra irmos juntos? –perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.**

_-claro, afinal é você que está me arrastando pra lá, só espero que tenha alguma gatinha por lá. –disse num tom pervertido._

_-_**Você não muda mesmo**__**Miroku. –disse rindo. –até amanha então**_**.**_

_-Até. –e desligou o telefone._

**-[parece que eu terei que me casar.] - não que se importasse em casar, mas sim com quem, Kikio Hiruna era a típica patricinha, filha do Conde Naraku Hiruna era metida, esnobe, tagarela, e sem nenhum Neurônio, tudo que Inuyasha não suportava em uma garota. –[pelo menos ela é bonita.] - não tinha muito contato com ela, já a tinha visto em algumas festas e detestava sua companhia, adorava aparecer em quanto Inuyasha fazia de tudo para passar despercebido, para não ser reconhecido como o filho do rei, foi assim que convenceu seu pai que queria mudar de faculdade para que podesse ser um adolescente normal pelo menos na faculdade. [vou aproveitar cada dia, antes da minha morte.] - ao pensar nisso sorriu triste e acabou adormecendo.**

**Logo amanheceu Inuyasha acordou e foi tomar banho e se arrumar. –Inuyasha, Miroku já esta lá em baixo te esperando. –gritava Izayo do lado de fora do quarto.**

**-Já vou, fala para ele esperar.**

**-Todo bem, mas não demore. –e se dirigiu ao encontro de Miroku.**

**-Então tia ele vai demorar? –pergunta um jovem de cabelos pretos presos por um pequeno rabo de cavalo.**

**-Ele já vem. –disse se sentando ao lado do sobrinho. –Miroku poderia me fazer um favor? **

**-Claro que sim tia.**

**-O Inuyasha está muito irritado por conta do casamento, por isso eu quis dormir aqui no apartamento dele, você pode cuidar dele na faculdade, e de vez em quando dar uma olhadinha nele já que eu vou voltar para o castelo.**

**-Deixa comigo tia eu fico de olho no seu Inuzinho. –disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.**

**-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MIROKU? –disse descendo as escadas irritado com o modo com que o primo o chamou.**

**-Foi mal Inuyasha. –disse passando a mão na cabeça com medo da cara emburrada de Inuyasha. –então já esta pronto? Você não quer se atrasar logo no primeiro dia quer? –disse tentando acalmar o primo.**

**-Já, vamos logo. –se despediu de sua mãe e foram para o carro. **

**O caminho todo foi calmo, Inuyasha se irritando com as brincadeiras de Miroku, mas como já estava acostumado com o primo. Logo chegaram à faculdade.**

**-Até agora não me impressionei. –disse Miroku desanimado.**

**-Não enche Miroku e vamos pra nossa sala. –Inuyasha e Miroku estavam no ultimo ano de administração. Quando acharam sua sala sentaram um no lado do outro. –você também ta se sentindo deslocado aqui.**

**-foi você que quis. –disse com um ar desanimado, mas quando dirigiu seus olhos para a porta logo se animou. –esquece o que eu disse sobre não esta impressionado, essa faculdade se superou. –disse com os olhos brilhando. –olha quem esta entrando. –disse sem tirar os olhos da garota que estava entrando. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos usava uma leve sombra vermelha tinha longos cabelos também castanhos presos por um longo rabo de cavalo. –ela é linda.**

**-Pra quem não queria vir pra essa faculdade, você mudou de idéia muito rápido em Miroku. –disse rindo da cara de bobo que ele fazia.**

**-Eu disse que esperava que tivesse pelo menos uma garota bonita aqui, e pelo visto ela não ta sozinha, olha lá primo. –disse apontando para a garota que entrava logo depois da garota que tinha interessado a Miroku.**

**-Quem? –Inuyasha não acreditava no que via, nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda, ela tinha longos cabelos negros, suas curvas eram definidas seus lábios formavam uma perfeita linha em sua face e era completos pelos olhos azuis piscinas que ela tinha, aqueles olhos lhe hipnotizaram, ele se viu presos aqueles olhos.**

**-Ei, Inuyasha você quer um babador? –rindo da cara do primo.**

**-Não enche Miroku. –disse tentando disfarçar o quanto tinha admirado a bela garota que acabara de entra na sala.**

**Fim do 1°cap **


	2. Chapter 2

**2°Cap: Novas amizades.**

**(Kagome)**

**Quando entro na sala sinto como se estivessem sendo observada.**

**-Kagome. –fui despertada de meus pensamentos quando Sango, que é como uma irmã para min me chama.**

**-O que foi Sango? –perguntei ao perceber que ela estava corada.**

**-você não percebeu aqueles dois ali. –disse me mostrando discretamente a direção para onde eu devia olhar. Maior foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que aquela sensação de estar sendo observada estava certa, quando vejo o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e vi que ele me observava com aqueles lindos olhos âmbares. –ele é lindo. –afirmei em um sussurro para que só Sango ouça.**

**-mas aquele de cabelos castanhos é mais. – seus olhos estavam brilhando. –mas eu vejo como o de cabelos pratas te interessou. –ela estava com um daqueles sorrisos sapecas dela.**

**-você não tem jeito. –foi quando percebi que o amigo dele fala com ele então paramos de nós olharmos. –pelo visto eles perceberam que os estávamos olhando. –disse um pouco corada, logo o sinal tocou e a aula começou. Os primeiros tempos foram calmos, eu sentia que era observada, mas tentava disfarçar.**

**-A aula parecia que nunca ia acabar. –Sango sempre reclamava dos primeiros tempos, acho que era porque ela tinha que acordar cedo pra isso.**

**-eu não achei. –eu ia continuar, mas fomos interrompidas por dois rapazes que nós já sabíamos bem quem eram.**

**-com licença meninas. –disse se aproximando o jovem que estava na nossa sala junto com o outro de cabelos pratas. –é que nós somos novos aqui como vocês já devem ter percebido e queríamos nos apresentar. –disse lançando um sorriso para Sango, se eu não estivesse ali ela teria se derretido toda.**

**-Vocês não se incomodam de nos acompanhar até a cantina? –não sei de onde Sango tomou coragem de dizer isso.**

**-claro! –respondeu o moreno com os olhos brilhando. Eu percebi que o amigo dele não falava nada só ficava ali me olhando e isso me deixava corada. Quando chegamos à cantina pedimos algumas coisas e então começamos a conversar.**

**-meu nome é Miroku e esse é o meu primo Inuyasha. –se apresentou Inuyasha eu acho que já ouvi esse nome antes, mas deve ser impressão.**

**-meu nome é Kagome essa é minha amiga Sango. –eu tive que nos apresentar já que Sango parecia ter se arrependido de seu convite já que não conseguia falar nada. –mas por que vocês entraram na faculdade já no ultimo ano? Se é que eu posso perguntar. –eu estava tentando puxar assunto, se ficássemos em silencio seria pior.**

**-Isso não é da sua conta. –foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha se pronunciou, mas preferia que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada. –não acha que esta se intrometendo demais nas nossas vidas. –ele estava com uma cara irritada e eu não entendia nada, mas não ia ficar calado ouvindo ele me destratar.**

**-olha aqui seu... seu... BAKA! –eu disse bem irritada quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo. –eu só perguntei por que vocês vieram conversar com a gente, se não quiser falar não fala, mas não precisar ser grosso dessa maneira. –ele me olhava espantado parecia surpreso coma minha reação, mas eu nem quis saber, peguei a Sango e fui embora, bom eu praticamente a arrastei de lá.**

**-calma Kagome eu sei andar. –eu resolvi me acalmar, já estávamos longe deles. –eu nunca vi você se irritar desse jeito.**

**-é aquele baka, como ele pode ser tão grosso. –eu estava com uma cara bem emburrada.**

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha e Miroku ainda estavam sentados na cantina, Inuyasha ainda estava com a mesma cara de surpreso. **

**-Nunca ninguém falou desse jeito comigo. –disse ainda encarando a direção em que a jovem seguiu.**

**-o que você esperava? Você foi bem grosso com ela não acha. –disse encarando. –e ainda sobrou pra min. - disse com uma cara chorosa. –ela levou a Sangozinha também, olha o que você fez Inuyasha.**

**-quem? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. –ta falando da Sango? **

**-claro de quem mais. –disse tentando acordar o amigo. –você tava aonde. –ai ele percebeu. –você tava de olha na Kagome. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-cala boca, eu só estou surpreso pelo jeito que ela me tratou. –desse parando de encarar Miroku.**

**-ela não sabe que você é o príncipe. –desse não dando muita importância para a surpresa do primo. –não era isso que você queria ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, agora agüenta.**

**-é eu sei. –deu um sorriso de lado, essa garota realmente o fazia se sentir uma pessoa normal sabia que tinha sido grosso demais com ela, não queria que ela suspeitasse de algo. –eu vou falar com ela.**

**-o que você disse? –perguntou Miroku que não estava prestando muita atenção no primo.**

**-eu disse que vou falar com ela, pedir desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com ela. –disse com um sorriso. **

**-você vai contar a verdade? –disse surpreso.**

**-não. –encarou o jovem. –eu vou inventar qualquer desculpa, mas não quero que ela fique chateada comigo.**

**O sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram a sala, como o professor ainda não havia chegado Inuyasha viu a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Kagome, ela estava sentada com Sango, precisava retirar a garota dali para falar com ela sozinho.**

**-Miroku você distrai a Sango para que eu possa falar com a Kagome. –disse sussurrando para o primo.**

**-com prazer. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Viu quando seu primo se aproximou das duas e logo depois se retirou com Sango.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**-essa é a minha chance. –fui caminhando lentamente sabia que seria difícil, quando a vira saindo da cantina estava bem irritada. –Kagome posso falar com você? –ela me lançou um olhar assassino, meus temores estavam certos ia ser uma conversa difícil.**

**-o que você quer? –perguntou ríspida.**

**-eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu falei com você. –disse calmamente.**

**-já pediu, pode ir agora. –ela agora me encarava.**

**-também queria explicar o motivo pelo qual eu agi daquele jeito.**

**-você não tem obrigação de me explicar nada. –ela parecia indiferente.**

**-mas eu quero. –disse firme encarando-a nos olhos, queria que ela visse que eu era sincero.**

**(Kagome)**

**-certo. –pude ver nos olhos dele que ele estava sendo sincero, então decidi escutar.**

**-eu não gosto de lembrar, eu não suportava, mas aquele lugar. – ele parecia bem irritado ao lembrar.**

**-mas por quê? –estava ficando curiosa.**

**-digamos que eu estava cansado de falsidade. –ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e devo confessar que aquele sorriso era lindo. –as pessoas só se aproximavam de min por interesse.**

**-mas por quê? –ele pareceu preocupado quando eu fiz essa pergunta. –quer saber? Não importa, eu sei como deve ser horrível ter pessoas interesseiras por perto, eu te desculpo. –disse com um sorriso, queria apagar aquela confusão e começar de novo. –pode ficar tranqüilo, nem eu, nem a Sango estamos nos aproximando de você por interesse.**

**-é bom saber. –ele deu aquele sorriso de novo, se eu não estivesse sentada eu me derreteria ali mesmo.**

**-que bom que vocês se entenderam. –dizia Sango se aproximando junto com o Miroku, pela cara dela aconteceu alguma coisa e ela vai ter que me contar isso depois.**

**-seu plano deu certo em Inuyasha. –disse Miroku com um sorrio no rosto, mas o que será que aconteceu entre ele e a Sango.**

**-cala a boca Miroku. –eu só vi o Inu indo pra cima do Miroku, Sango e eu caímos na risada, mas infelizmente o professor chegou.**

**-então Kagome, amigos? –Inuyasha me perguntou estendendo a mão.**

**-amigos. –e apertamos as mãos. Mas acho que algo dentro de min queria algo mais que só a amizade dele, mas isso deixa pra depois.**

**Fim do 2°cap**


	3. Chapter 3

**3° Cap: Confusão de sentimentos.**

**(narrador)**

**As aulas já tinham terminado e Inuyasha estava a caminho de sua casa, estava no carro dando uma carona ao primo.**

**-você esta muito calado Inuyasha. –disse Miroku observando a expressão seria do primo. Mas esse não o ouvia seus pensamentos ainda estavam na garota que conhecera há poucas horas, mas que não saia de seus pensamentos. –Inuyasha? –insistia Miroku.**

**-você falou alguma coisa? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. **

**-não, nada. –disse desanimado. Logo eles chegaram ao apartamento de Inuyasha.**

**-você que beber alguma coisa? –perguntou Inuyasha indo em direção a cozinha.**

**-um refri, por favor. –disse sentando no sofá. –hoje até que foi um bom dia não acha? –disse com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-você diz isso por causa da Sango. –disse jogando uma latinha de refri para Miroku. –a propósito o que vocês conversaram para ficaram sorrindo daquele jeito.**

**{Kagome & Sango} **

**-fala Sango, o que você e Miroku conversaram. –perguntava para a amiga muito curiosa. **

**-eu vim pra sua casa Kagome para estudarmos. –disse seria. –mas eu te conto. –mudando a expressão para uma toda sorridente Sango. –ele disse que assim que me viu ficou encantado e que queria me conhecer melhor.**

**-e o que mais? –perguntava Kagome já não agüentando mais de curiosidade.**

**-bom... –disse fazendo um ar de mistério. –ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR! –as duas começaram a pular e gritar. **

**-eu já tinha percebido que ele não tirava os olhos de você, e você dele né? –disse lançando um olhar de "você ta afim dele" deixando a amiga corada.**

**-bom, ele é um gato e parece interessante. –disse com os olhos brilhando. **

**-Sango eu acho que você também percebeu que ele é um... como podemos dizer.... PERVERTIDO.**

**-é eu percebi. –disse desanimada. –mas acho que posso mudar isso. –disse com ar de superioridade.**

**-se você diz. –disse admirada com a determinação da amiga. –bom, agora chega de conversa e vamos estudar.**

**-você só diz isso porque eu ia perguntar sobre você e o Inuyasha. –disse encarando Kagome.**

**-não tem nada entre nós. –disse fingindo que estava lendo um livro.**

**-mas bem que você queria. –disse com um sorriso malicioso. –aposto que você adorou quando ele foi te pedir desculpas.**

**-não nego que achei fofo, mas nossa relação é só de amizade. –disse ainda encarando o livro.**

**-mas ele se empenhou muito em se entender com você não acha. –nesse momento Kagome estava encarando a amiga. –eu acho que ele esta interessado em você. –disse dando pequenas risadinhas.**

**-você acha isso Sango? –disse levemente corada, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente. –acho melhor estudarmos, afinal você veia aqui pra isso não é?**

**-certo. –concordou Sango vendo que a amiga tinha percebido que estava corada, então parou com o assunto e continuaram em silêncio estudando.**

**{Inuyasha & Miroku}**

**-bom, é isso que aconteceu entre min e a Sango. –disse com um meio sorriso no rosto. –agora eu já vou, o taxi que eu chamei já deve ter chegado.**

**-você é rápido em? –disse vendo o primo ir em direção a porta. –só me explica uma coisa antes de ir? –perguntou esperando o primo virar em sua direção.**

**-o que? –disse encarando o primo.**

**-por que você veio até aqui, em vez de eu te levar em casa.**

**-eu prometi a tia Izayo que ficaria de olho em você pra ela. –disse e deu um sorriso. – e vejo que eu vou ter trabalho. –ao dizer isso abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Inuyasha muito curioso.**

**-o que ele quis dizer com isso? –mas estava muito cansado para tentar entender o primo. Mas seu sono foi despertado pelo telefone. –alô - disse nada animado.**

**-**_Inuyasha, que mau humor é esse. –_**era uma voz feminina que ele conhecia muito bem.**

**-oi mãe. -respondeu, mas bem humorado. –não é nada eu só estou cansado, mas fala o que a senhora quer?**

**-**_seu pai e eu vamos viajar por duas semanas e quando voltarmos nós queremos jantar com você. –_**disse meio preocupado com a reação do filho.**

**-**_você quer dizer, a senhora quer jantar comigo, aposto que isso foi idéia sua._** –disse mostrando reação nenhuma.**

**-**_esta muito enganado, isso foi idéia do seu pai, ele quer se aproximar de você, e eu apoio._

**-é só ele parar com essa historia de quere controlar a minha vida. –disse já mudando o tom de voz para um tom já irritado.**

**-**_eu não liguei para isso, então podemos ir jantar com você. _**–disse já mostrando cansaço, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o filho sobre esse assunto. **

**-claro, mas só pela senhora. –disse já, mas calmo. –quando vai ser?**

**-**_vamos voltar na próxima sexta, que tal umas 10h00minh?_**-disse já mais animada.**

**-ok, por min tudo bem.**

**-**_então ate lá filhinho. _**- disse num tom meigo, e desligou o telefone.**

**-até. –disse mesmo já tendo desligado o telefone. Resolveu tomar um banho. Depois do banho deitou na cama, estava só com uma bermuda, estava uma noite quente. –Kagome. –não conseguia parar de pensar nessa garota, como ela pode ter o impressionado tanto, aponto de não conseguir tira – lá da cabeça. –o que você tem? –mesmo perguntando já sabia a respostar, ela era diferente de todas as garotas que conhecera na vida inteira, principalmente a que iria se casar obrigado fazia questão de lembrar isso. Com ela ele sentia que era igual a todos, que ela não tinha interesse nenhum nele. –como você pode despertar em min esse sentimento que nem eu sei bem o que é? –perguntava para si mesmo esperando uma resposta que não vinha. Desistiu e acabou dormindo. Sabia que muitas coisas iriam acontecer e sabia que Kagome faria parte delas, mas algo dentro dele queria que ela fizesse parte da vida dele de agora em diante.**

**Fim do 3° cap **


	4. Chapter 4

**4°Cap: fim de semana.**

(Inuyasha)

-Finalmente. –disse saindo da sala acompanhado de Miroku, Sango e Kagome. -não sei por que me sinto tão bem ao lado dela. –pensva.

-também não acredito que finalmente a semana acabou não acha Sangozinha. –ele disse passando a mão na cintura Sango, só vi quando ela deu um tapa no rosto dele.

-o fato de eu ter aceitado sair com você não te da o direito de ter essas liberdades comigo. –ela estava bem irritada, a semana toda Miroku ficava dando esses vacilo.

-desculpe Sangozinha. –disse passando a mão a onde estava vermelho por causa do tapa. –mas é que eu estou ansioso pelo nosso encontro amanhã.

-eu tenho repensado sobre esse encontro. –disse virando a cara, já vi que o Miroku se ferrou, quem mandou dar uma de pervertido.

-como assim Sangozinha? –ele tava fazendo uma cara de choro e ainda fazia biquinho, não sei como eu consegui segurar o riso. –eu prometo me controlar. –ele tava com uma cara de pidão.

-bom... –não acredito que ela vai ceder. –se você promete tudo bem então. –ela tava sorrindo pra ele, cara ele é muito sortudo mesmo.

-não acredito. –disse passando a mão na cara.

-parece que eles se gostam mesmo né? –era Kagome, ela estava ao me lado com aquele belo sorriso que ela tinha.

-é parece que sim. –eu queria ter a sorte do Miroku, mas pra min está, mas difícil.

-vamos Sango? –Kagome perguntava para ela.

-sim. –ela respondeu e puxou Kagome pelo braço.

-aonde vocês vão? Tão fugindo de nós? –perguntou Miroku fingindo inocência.

-nos vamos comprar o vestido da Sango. –respondeu Kagome. – e você lógico, não pode ver né Miroku, até, mas meninos. –e lá se foram elas, Miroku só ficou babando imaginando a Sango em um belo vestido, como eu sei? Eu conheço o primo que tenho.

(narrador)

Kagome e Sango já haviam ido a muitas lojas, como já estava na hora do almoço decidiram parar e comer alguma coisa.

-então Sango você tem que se decidir. –disse Kagome demonstrando cansaço. –já estamos andando há horas e entramos em varias lojas.

-mas nenhum deles me interessou. –parecia uma criança fazendo birra.

-ok, depois de comermos algo e descansado um pouco, agente da mais uma olhadinha por ai. –disse desistindo de começar uma discussão com a amiga.

-valeu Kagome sabia que podia contar com você. –disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

{Inuyasha e Miroku}

-eu não vejo a hora desse encontro. –disse Miroku com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

-acho bom você não tentar nenhuma gracinha com ela em Miroku. –alertou Inuyasha. –ela não é como aquelas mulheres da antiga faculdade que se jogavam nos seus braços por interesse.

-eu sei, a Sango é diferente ela tem cabeça, mesmo se soubesse quem eu sou ela não agiria diferente, ela me encanta. –dizia com um brilho nos olhos.

-é eu sei como é. - disse Inuyasha e depois deu um suspiro.

-já ta ate suspirando. –disse Miroku junto com uma risada.

-do que você esta falando? –perguntou Inuyasha.

-nada, não é nada. –disse Miroku abafando a risada.

-já é a segunda vez que você fala de uma maneira misteriosa. –disse emburrado. –você me enrolou a semana inteira, agora vai ter que me responder sem fugir. –disse Inuyasha, eles estavam no apartamento dele.

-isso é um seqüestro? –perguntou fingindo medo.

-não - respondeu irritado. –eu só quero tentar entender o que você quis dizer com aquilo.

-não é obvio Inuyasha. –disse agora encarando o primo. –eu estava falando de você e da Kagome.

-o quê? –estava corado, como Miroku descobriu o que ele estava sentindo. –como você percebeu? –quando percebeu o que tinha dito deu um tapa na testa.

-há, eu sabia. –disse Miroku apontando para Inuyasha e rindo. –mas nem precisava você dizer isso, ta na cara que você esta afim dela, desde o primeiro dia só pra lembrar. –disse parando de rir.

-tava tão na cara assim. –perguntou Inuyasha encarando o chão.

-tava não, esta, ou você acha que esconde logo de min o que você ta sentindo. –disse fingindo seriedade. –eu conheço você muito bem Inuyasha, toda vez que você olha pra Kagome fica com cara de bobo.

-igual a você. –disse irônico.

-parece que nos dois fomos fisgados. –disse encarando Inuyasha. –a diferença é que eu não estou noivo de outra. -Inuyasha estava surpreso com que Miroku disse.

-você tem razão, eu estou noivo, mais isso não vai me impedir de ficar com a garota que eu gosto de verdade. –se surpreendeu com que havia dito.

-puxa, eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver Inuyasha Taisho apaixonado. –disse rindo.

-apaixonado? –se perguntava Inuyasha, e a resposta era só uma. –sim, você tem razão. –assumiu para Miroku e para ele principalmente, ela conseguira despertar nele um sentimento desses.

-eu nunca vi você tão determinado. –disse Miroku surpreso com a expressão do primo.

-posso contar com a sua ajuda? –perguntava para Miroku.

-claro. –confirmou firme. –afinal, meu primo esta contando comigo, não posso decepcioná-lo.

-mas você sabe que não será fácil. –disse serio. –afinal o não é fácil de lidar.

-é eu sei. –disse serio, mas logo muda sua expressão para alegre. –mas vale muito à pena. -E ficaram a tarde inteira pensando em uma maneira de ajudar Inuyasha.

{Kagome e Sango}

-finalmente. –Kagome agradecia aos céus, por Sango ter finalmente encontrado um vestido, ele era rosa, ia um pouco abaixo da coxa, as alças finas cruzavam no pescoço.

-não é lindo Kagome? –perguntava com os olhos brilhando.

-e era para ser. –disse sentada enquanto Sango se olhava no espelho e babava pelo vestido. – afinal perdemos praticamente o dia inteiro atrás dele, olha lá pra fora. –apontando para fora da loja. –olha como já esta escuro.

-nossa já é tarde. –disse indo para o provador para tirar o vestido. –eu vou levar. –entregou o vestido para a vendedora. depois de pagar as duas finalmente foram embora. –você vai dormir lá em casa né Kagome?

-mas é claro, afinal eu até já levei algumas coisas minhas pra lá. –disse rindo. –eu sei como esse encontro é importante para você. –disse virando o rosto para frente e fingindo seriedade. –e do jeito que você é ansiosa, vai precisar da minha ajuda.

-eu sempre vou precisar de você Kagome. –disse sorrindo.

-eu sei. –respondeu convencida. Sango abraçou a amiga e foram embora rindo.

{Inuyasha e Miroku}

-bom eu já vou indo. –disse indo em direção a porta. –quase esqueci me empresta seu carro amanhã? O meu só fica pronto segunda.

-claro. –concordou Inuyasha. –amanhã eu passo na sua casa e deixo o carro.

-vale primão. –e foi embora.

Sábado...

-eu estou atrasada. –gritava Sango correndo pela casa.

-agora eu sei por que sua mãe e seu irmão saíram cedo. -dizia Kagome enquanto tomava seu café-da-manhã. –você é histérica. –deu um gole no suco de laranja.

-Kagome, eu vou me atrasar assim. –gritava ainda histérica

-calma Sango. –disse fazendo sua amiga sentar. –o Miroku só vem te pegar as oito, e ainda são sete da manhã, o cabeleireiro esta marcado para as dez, estamos com muito tempo, por isso que você fez questão de me acordar cedo mesmo me fazendo ir dormi tarde. –disse se sentando e voltando a tomar seu café.

-valeu Kagome, se não fosse por você eu não conseguiria. –disse sorrindo para a amiga.

-eu sei. –disse convencida, dando língua para a amiga de um jeito sapeca.

(Inuyasha)

Acordei cedo, não tinha conseguido dormir, desde aquela conversa com Miroku uma esperança de poder ficar com Kagome. –talvez o Miroku tenha razão, não custa nada falar com ela. –pensava auto, enquanto tomava o café da manhã. –ela chega na sexta então tenho uma semana para contar para a Kagome tudo.

(narrador)

Já estava quase na hora do encontro Miroku estava em sua casa esperando Inuyasha trazer o carro.

-onde ele esta? –se perguntava andando de um lado para o outro na varanda, até que viu o carro chegando. –finalmente.

-desculpe. –se desculpava Inuyasha entregando a chave para Miroku. –mas eu tive que mandar lavar.

-tudo bem. –disse se dirigindo para o lado do motorista. –você vai voltar a pé.

-me deixa na casa da Sango. –disse abrindo a porta. –de lá, para o meu apartamento é, mas perto.

-ok. –e os dois entraram no carro.

{Sango e Kagome}

-vamos Sango, você esta ai dentro há muito tempo. –dizia sentada no sofá da sala esperando Sango que se arrumava no quarto. –como pode demorar tanto, o Miroku logo vai chegar.

-já vou. –gritava de dentro do quarto. –só estou terminando de me maquiar.

-acho que ele já chegou. –disse ao ouvir a capainha tocar. –deixa que eu atendo, mas vê se não demora.

-ok. –gritava Sango do quarto. Kagome vai atender a porta.

-oi Miroku, a Sango já vem. –disse com um sorriso, e se surpreende ao ver quem esta com ele. –Inuyasha?

-oi Kagome. –respondia atrás de Miroku.

-e a Sango Kagome? –perguntava Miroku ansioso.

-ela... –é interrompida por Sango.

-estou aqui. –disse aparecendo atrás de Kagome. –como estou? –perguntou um pouco corada.

-incrível. –disse Miroku babando.

-Sango, você ta DEZ amiga. –disse Kagome elogiando a amiga.

-vamos Sango? –perguntou Miroku esticando a mão para Sango.

-claro. –disse dando o braço a Miroku, e se surpreendeu com quem estava no lado de fora. –Inuyasha? –perguntava confusa.

-não se preocupe, o Miroku me deu uma carona, minha casa fica aqui perto. –disse de braços cruzados.

-bom, então vamos Sango. –disse se dirigindo para o carro.

-nada de gracinhas com a minha amiga em Miroku. –gritava Kagome da porta.

-pode confiar em min. - respondeu Miroku entrando no carro logo depois Sango também entrou e então saíram.

-será que eu posso confiar? –se perguntava Kagome e se surpreendeu quando ouviu a resposta.

-não se preocupe o Miroku não vai tentar nada com ela, ele gosta dela de verdade. –respondeu Inuyasha encarando Kagome.

-bom, se você esta dizendo. –disse Kagome com um sorriso no rosto. –bom acho melhor eu ir agora. –disse trancando a porta.

-você tem a chave da casa da Sango? –perguntou Inuyasha.

-é que eu durmo aqui às vezes. –respondeu. –o pior é que minha casa fica longe. –disse desanimada.

-se eu não tivesse emprestado o carro pro Miroku eu te dava uma carona. –disse se arrependendo profundamente de ter emprestado o carro. –mas se você quiser pode ir pro meu apartamento que fica aqui perto e chama um táxi pra você. –disse meio corado. Kagome pensou um pouco antes de responder.

**-**pode ser. –respondeu e foi na direção de Inuyasha. –vamos? –perguntou abraçando o braço de Inuyasha, a noite estava fria, e os dois foram para o apartamento dele.

**Fim do 4°cap**

_**Então o que estão achando da minha fic? Espero que estejam gostando, esse é o site de fics que eu posto.**_

_**Estou ansiosa esperando os **__**Reviews ok?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5°Cap: Encontro.**

**Miroku levou Sango em um dos restaurantes, mas chiques de toda cidade.**

**-Miroku, esse é o restaurante, mas caro da cidade. –disse Sango, admirada é surpresa com a beleza e refinaria do lugar. –talvez devêssemos ir a outro lugar. –disse quando já estavam sentados na mesa.**

**-não se preocupe Sango. –disse com um sorriso sedutor. –eu faço questão de que esse encontro seja incrível. –disse segurando nas mãos de Sango a encarando de modo sedutor.**

**-se você insiste. –disse ficando um pouco corada, tinha que admitir Miroku sabia ser sedutor, mas resistiria pelo menos o máximo que pudesse. Logo o garçom veio e eles fizeram os pedidos. Sango ficou surpresa com a elegância de Miroku, como se ele freqüentasse aquele tipo de lugar toda a sua vida, mas ela sabia que somente pessoas famosas ou da realeza freqüentavam aquele lugar. –se eu fizer uma pergunta você promete que não vai se ofender? –perguntou meio hesitante.**

**-claro Sango. –respondeu sorridente.**

**-como você pode pagar um lugar desses. –a curiosidade era muito grande. –é que as pessoas que freqüentam esses lugares são da realeza. –Miroku sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Estava tão empenhado em agradar Sango que esqueceu que ela não sabia quem ele era, e nem podia saber, tinha que arrumar uma desculpa.**

**-bem... É que... Bem. –não tinha idéia do que falar.**

**-não precisa ficar envergonhado. –disse com um sorriso. –você tem algum parente que trabalha aqui, daí você pode comer com desconto não é? –disse com um tom de inocência. Miroku cai pra trás com que Sango falou. –você ta bem Miroku?**

**-de onde você tirou isso? –perguntou ao se recuperar do ocorrido.**

**-bom é que todos que trabalham aqui parecem te conhecer. –disse ao reparar o modo como Miroku é tratado.**

**-bom. –achava melhor concordar. –é isso... você adivinhou. –disse forçando uma risada. **

**-então vamos aproveitar. –disse com um sorriso meigo.**

**-vamos. –o jantar seguiu tranqüilo, Sango se surpreendeu com o cavalerismo de Miroku, esperava que ele agisse como um pervertido como sempre faz, mas pelo contrario ela não tentou nada o jantar inteiro. **

**-garçom, por favor. – chamava Miroku, para pagar a conta. –vamos Sango? –perguntou Miroku estendendo a mão para Sango.**

**-vamos. –disse se levantando. –vamos a onde? **

**-pensei em darmos uma volta no parque aqui perto. –disse passando o braço envolto do ombro de Sango, essa logo se afastou dele e o olhou com um olhar de reprovação. –calma Sango, eu pensei que você pudesse estar com frio, mas se você não quiser.**

**-tudo bem, se for só isso. –disse meio corada. Passearam pelo parque que estava pouco movimentado, havia apenas alguns casais passando ou sentados nos bancos. Eles pararam em frente a um lago e ficaram admirando o luar refletido no lago.**

**-é tão lindo, você não acha. –disse se virando para encarar Miroku, e ficou corada ao ver o rosto sereno do jovem admirando a lua.**

**-espero ter tirado a má impressão que você teve de min. - disse sem encarar a jovem.**

**-sim. –disse, logo ao receber a respostar Miroku encara a jovem ternamente.**

**-obrigada. Vem acho melhor irmos agora.**

**-sim.**

**Fim do 5° Cap**


	6. Chapter 6

**6°Cap: Beijos.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome já haviam chegado ao apartamento, Kagome pediu o táxi e estava esperando junto a Inuyasha.**

**-como será que eles estão indo? –se perguntava Kagome.**

**-não se preocupe, eu já disse que o Miroku não parece, mas ele é inofensivo, pelos menos com a Sango. **

**-você confia tanto assim nele, ou é só porque ele é seu primo.**

**-os dois. –disse se sentando ao lado de Kagome, estava nervoso por tela tão perto dele, ela estava no seu apartamento, os dois sozinhos, muitos pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, e alguns ate o assustava. –[isso é por andar com o Miroku] - pensava.**

**-você tem um belo apartamento. –disse admirando o apartamento do rapaz, era enorme tinha dois andares, e muito bem decorado. –foi você que decorou?**

**-não, foi minha mãe. –disse encarando o rosto da jovem, não cansava de admirá-la. **

**-eu reparei que tinha um toque feminino aqui. –disse se levantando. –pensei que fosse sua namorada. –disse olhando o rapaz pelo quanto do olho.**

**-eu não tenho namorada. –respondeu rapidamente. Não estava mentindo, Kikio não era sua namorada e sim sua noiva, mas não queria contar para Kagome, o fato de ela querer saber se ele tinha namorada o alegrava.**

**-pensando bem, eu não sei muita coisa sobre você Inuyasha. –disse parando enfrente a Inuyasha.**

**-e o que você quer saber? –perguntou se levantando e ficou frente a frente com Kagome, estavam a centímetros de distancias, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. –Kagome eu... –não pensou em mais nada, aproximou seus lábios do da jovem em um beijo, o que ele mais desejava naquele momento.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Não consegui controlar meus desejos e a beijei, no começo ela hesitou um pouco, tive medo de ter cometido a maior burrada da minha vida e ter perdido a chance de me aproximar dela, mas ela correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.**

**(Kagome)**

**Ele se aproximou, e me beijou, eu me surpreendi no começo fui pega de surpresa, uma alegria imensa invadiu meu ser, e eu correspondi ao beijo, meu primeiro beijo, tinha um gosto afrodisíaco e cheiro de colônia. **

**(narrador)**

**Eles ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, mesmo seus pulmões pedindo por ar eles não se separavam, mas quando o interfone tocou, eles se separaram e ficaram se olhando por um estante, ambos estavam corados.**

**-sim. –disse Inuyasha atendendo ao interfone. –ela já vai. –e desligou. –o táxi que você chamou esta te esperando lá embaixo.**

**-certo. –disse pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo para a porta. **

**-espera. –disse segurando Kagome pelo braço. Eles se olharam e não disseram nada, não precisavam ambos sabiam o que sentiam e agora sabiam o que um sentia pelo outro, pra que estragar esse momento com palavras. Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha e esse retribuiu o sorriso, então ela foi embora e Inuyasha ficou olhando para a porta não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, será que poderia se livrar do seu destino e ficar com Kagome.**

**{Miroku e Sango}**

**-esta entregue. –disse ao chegaram em frente à porta da casa de Sango.**

**-eu me diverti muito Miroku. –disse com um sorriso no rosto. –nos vemos na faculdade. –disse e ia se retirar quando sentiu ser puxada pelo braço, fazendo ir de encontro com Miroku, ficou com as mãos apoiadas no peito forte de Miroku. –Miroku. –disse corada ao se deparar com o olhar sedutor de Miroku a encarando.**

**-eu não vou fazer nada que você não queria. –disse com um sorriso sedutor.**

**-e quem disse que eu não quero? –disse retribuindo o sorriso sedutor. Miroku apenas deu um sorriso e aproximou seus rostos em um beijo cheio de paixão e inocência por parte de Sango claro.**

**-boa noite Sango. –disse Miroku ao encerrar o beijo, pois ambos precisavam de ar.**

**-boa noite. –disse Sango com um grande sorriso no rosto, logo depois entrou em casa sorridente.**

**-ela é incrível. –disse Miroku indo em direção ao carro, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**Fim do 6° Cap**


	7. Chapter 7

**7°Cap: Mal entendido.**

**(narrador)**

**-vocês se beijaram? –perguntava Sango incrédula no que acabara de ouvir da amiga.**

**-não sei por que o espanto. –disse cruzando os braços. –você e o Miroku também se beijaram. -Elas estavam sentadas no pátio da faculdade esperando a aula começar.**

**-mas nos saímos juntos. –disse sendo racional. –mas você e o Inuyasha, bem que eu já suspeitava de vocês dois. –disse lançando um olhar malicioso para a amiga que logo cora.**

**-olá meninas. –disse Miroku se aproximando junto com Inuyasha.**

**-oi. -respondeu Sango com um sorriso sendo correspondido por Miroku. Enquanto eles ficavam se olhando, Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha a olhava de forma diferente, como se evitasse falar com ela.**

**-Inu... –foi interrompida pelo sinal, Inuyasha rapidamente puxou Miroku e se dirigiu para a sala a deixando confusa.**

**-o que foi aquilo Kagome? –perguntou Sango confusa com o comportamento de Inuyasha.**

**-eu não sei. –vários pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça, um deles era que Inuyasha não havia sentido nada com aquele beijo, enquanto ela descobrira que estava apaixonada.**

**{Inuyasha e Miroku}**

**-o que foi isso Inuyasha? –perguntou Miroku enquanto ainda era puxado por Inuyasha pelos corredores. –e da pra me soltar.**

**-desculpa. –disse soltando Miroku e parando de andar. –você sabe o que aquele beijo significou pra min?**

**-resumindo? –perguntou Miroku brincalhão. –foi à melhor coisa que te aconteceu, você não consegue parar de pensar nele e ele só confirmou que você esta apaixonado pela Kagome. –disse enquanto conta com os dedos. –esqueci algum? –disse encarando o primo rindo.**

**-estou falando serio. –disse encarando o primo serio.**

**-eu sei. –disse agora serio. –por isso eu disse para você falar com ela e não fugir. **

**-eu não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. –disse corado.**

**-puxa, eu nunca vi você assim por uma garota. –disse surpreso. –tenho que me lembrar de dar os parabéns a Kagome por esse feito.**

**-eu to falando serio. –disse com uma cara de preocupado. –e se ela não sentiu nada com o beijo. –disse desanimado.**

**-você só vai saber se falar com ela. –disse começando a andar. –agora vamos se não vamos perder a aula. -Logo Inuyasha também se dirigiu a sala. Kagome e Sango já estavam lá, quando Inuyasha olhou para Kagome ela lhe lançou um olhar triste.**

**-então Kagome, o que você vai fazer? –perguntou Sango percebendo o clima que ficou.**

**-nada. –disse calma e voltando sua atenção para a amiga. –se ele não sentiu nada, eu que não vou demonstrar meus sentimentos.**

**-se você tem certeza disso. –disse voltando sua atenção para frente já que o professor acabara de entrar. E assim se seguiu a aula, Inuyasha olhava para Kagome tentando entender o motivo do olhar triste que ela lhe lançou.**

**-acho melhor você ir falar com a Kagome. –disse Miroku se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha, estavam no intervalo das aulas.**

**-por que, você esta falando isso? –perguntou Inuyasha confuso.**

**-pelo que a Sango me falou, a Kagome está achando que você não sentiu nada com o beijo. –disse em um tom analítico. –parece que ela ta chateada com você.**

**-isso explica o jeito que ela tem agido comigo hoje. –disse desanimado. –mas isso significa que ela sentiu alguma coisa certo? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. **

**-Kagome! -gritava Inuyasha enquanto corria atrás da garota, que não parou ao ouvi-lo.**

**-o que você quer Inuyasha? –perguntava com um olhar.**

**-eu... Queria... –foi interrompido por outro jovem que se aproximava deles.**

**-então vamos Kagome? –disse um belo jovem com um longo cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo. –oi cachorrinho. –disse se referindo a Inuyasha.**

**-Kuga. –disse rosnando, desde que entrou na faculdade nunca se deu bem com Kuga, e um dos motivos, mas importante era que Kuga era apaixonado por Kagome, mas ela nunca deu bola pra ele.**

**-o que você quer Inuyasha. –disse Kagome seria. –eu tenho um compromisso com o Kuga.**

**-com ele! –disse apontando para Kuga, não acreditando no que ouvira.**

**-isso mesmo cara de cachorro. –disse Kuga provocativo passando a mão pela cintura de Kagome.**

**-então Inuyasha. –disse Kagome demonstrando impaciência.**

**-não é nada. –disse de modo triste enquanto se afastava dos dois.**

**-o que deu nele Kagome? –perguntou Kuga confuso, foi a primeira vez que ele não se importou quando ele se aproximou da Kagome.**

**-eu não sei. –disse incomodada com a expressão de Inuyasha. –ele anda muito estranho esses dias.**

**Fim do 7° cap**


	8. Chapter 8

**8°Cap: Sentimentos.**

**Era o ultimo dia da semana, Inuyasha não dirigiu uma única palavra a Kagome desde que a viu saindo com Kuga da faculdade.**

**-você não acha que essa sua birrinha não já foi longe demais? –perguntava Miroku enquanto caminhavam em direção ao portão da faculdade.**

**-ela ta com aquele lobo fedido. –disse com a cara emburrada. –então que faça bom proveito.**

**-isso tudo é por que você esta com ciúmes dela? –dizia com uma risadinha.**

**-eu... Com ciúmes... Daquele lobo. –dizia corado. –ta brincando né?**

**-se isso for te alegrar. –dizia come se soubesse algo que Inuyasha não sabia. –o Kuga ta saindo com a Ayame. –disse com um sorriso de sabe tudo no rosto.**

**-como. –disse Inuyasha parando. –mas ele não tava afim da Kagome? –perguntava confuso.**

**-bom isso eu não sei. –dizia dando de ombros e voltando a caminhar. –mas você vai ficar ai se perguntando isso, ou vai logo falar com a Kagome. –entes de terminar de falar sentiu alguém passar correndo por ele. –acho que vai falar com ela né? –disse rindo enquanto via seu primo correndo na direção de Kagome e Sango. **

**-que bom que saímos cedo hoje não acha Kagome? –perguntava Sango enquanto se espreguiçava. **

**-acho. –mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.**

**-olha aquele ali não é o Inuyasha? –gritava Sango apontando para frente.**

**-onde? Onde? –perguntava olhando para os lados.**

**-eu sabia. –Kagome cora rubramente ao perceber que havia se entregado. –você tava pensando nele né?**

**-ele esta tão estranho desde o começo da semana. –disse triste. –ele nem fala, mas comigo.**

**-acho que isso é ciúme do Kuga. –disse Sango analisando a situação.**

**-duvido. –disse seria. –por que ele sentiria ciúme do Kuga? Ele nem sentiu nada com o nosso beijo.**

**-oi Inuyasha. –disse Sango alegremente.**

**-não adianta Sango. –disse sem encarar a amiga. –eu não vou cair nessa de novo. –ao dizer isso vira para encarar a amiga e se assustou ao ver que estava com ela.**

**-posso falar com você Kagome. –disse carinhosamente.**

**-Inuyasha. –disse super corada.**

**-bom, eu vou falar com o Miroku, boa sorte. –e saiu correndo deixando os dois ali se olhando.**

**- o que você quer? –disse triste desviando o olhar.**

**-esclarecer um mal entendido. –disse olhando serenamente para Kagome, essa cora ao ver o olhar serio de Inuyasha. –você estava saindo com o Kuga? –Kagome se surpreende com a pergunta de Inuyasha, mas responde.**

**-sim. –responde agora olhando nos olhos dele, Inuyasha se surpreende com a respostar e ia desistir de falar com ela, mas a jovem continua. –ele me pediu para ajudar ele a conquistar uma garota. –disse meio corada.**

**-como assim? –Inuyasha estava confuso. –eu pensei que ele gostasse de você? –disse tentando entender, Kagome apenas riu.**

**-isso é o que todos dizem. –disse ainda rindo. –isso é uma brincadeira nossa.**

**-brincadeira? –Inuyasha ficava cada vez, mas confuso.**

**-o Kuga é como um irmão mais velho. –disse explicando para que Inuyasha entendesse. –ele age daquele jeito para nenhum garoto se aproximar de min. - disse agora parando de rir. –nossa relação é extremamente fraternal, ele na verdade gosta da Ayame. –disse finalizando, esperando ver se ele tinha entendido.**

**-então é isso. –disse caindo na gargalhada. –eu pensei que vocês... –parou antes que revelasse que estava com ciúmes. **

**-pensou o que? **

**-bem... É que... Eu pensei... Que você gostava dele. –disse timidamente.**

**-você tava com ciúmes? –perguntou levemente corada.**

**-eu... Com ciúmes? –disse ficando vermelho. –claro que não.**

**-então no vejo problemas em sair com outros garotos. –disse se afastando, mas sente ser puxada pelo braço. –Inuyasha.**

**-eu vim aqui pra te dizer... –estava tomando coragem para falar. Kagome percebeu o nervosismo de Inuyasha, achou melhor alivia a pressão.**

**-você quer almoçar comigo? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Inuyasha não entendeu a atitude da jovem. –ai, você me conta o que quer tanto me falar, é que eu to morrendo de fome. –disse passando a mão na barriga, Inuyasha então ouviu seu estomago ronca, não tinha tomado café estava de estomago vazio. –e acho que você também. –Inuyasha ficou corado.**

**-certo. –afirmou soltando o braço da jovem.**

**-ótimo. –disse começando a andar até a garagem. –vamos no seu carro. –Inuyasha deu um pequeno riso, adorava o jeito descontraído e até meio folgado de Kagome, e a seguiu.**

**-eu conheço um ótimo lugar. –disse Kagome mostrando a direção para Inuyasha. Eles foram o caminho inteiro em silencio, às vezes Inuyasha olhava Kagome pelo canto do olho enquanto ela olhava pela janela do carro.**

**-é aqui. –disse a jovem quando chegaram ao pequeno restaurante de ramen. O lugar era muito simples, mas parecia aconchegante.**

**-até que não é ruim. –disse Inuyasha ao entrar no restaurante, não era como os restaurantes que ele freqüentava, mas pelo contrario, aquele lugar o agradava muito, mas, nunca gostou dos restaurantes que seus pais o levavam ou que era obrigado a ir, aquelas comidas esquisitas, sempre que tinha que ir a um desses lugares comia antes para não sentir fome e se livrar dos cardápios que para ele eram insuportáveis.**

**-sejam bem-vindos. –dizia um homem atrás do balcão. –Kagome, veio almoçar com seu velho. **

**-["seu velho".] - pensava Inuyasha, será que aquele homem era.**

**-oi pai. –não tinha mais duvida, aquele homem era o pai de Kagome. –esse é o Inuyasha.**

**-prazer em conhecê-lo. –disse Inuyasha fazendo uma referencia.**

**-não precisa dessa formalidade toda. –disse o senhor que parecia uma pessoa simples, mas bem humorada. –além do mais, eu sinto como se já conhecesse você.**

**-como? –Inuyasha pensou que ele iria reconhecê-lo, tava tudo acabado, Kagome iria descobrir tudo. –já que a Kagome sempre fala de você. –Inuyasha cai pra trás.**

**-PAI! –Kagome estava tão vermelha, como seu pai pode ter lhe entregado desse jeito.**

**-ela fala é? –perguntou Inuyasha lançando um olhar malicioso, estava, mas tranqüilo, seu segredo não fora revelado. –e o que ela diz?**

**-nada. –disse Kagome desesperada. –nos viemos almoçar. –disse tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.**

**-vieram ao lugar certo. –disse colocando as mãos na massa. –você vai ver que fazemos o melhor Ramen da cidade, se não de todo Japão. –disse se gabando.**

**-que tipo de Ramen você gosta Inuyasha? –perguntou Kagome quando já estavam sentados em frente ao balcão.**

**-bom... na verdade... eu nunca comi Ramen. –os dói olharam para ele espantado.**

**-serio? –disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-bom Kagome você o trouxe ao lugar certo. – disse o pai de Kagome com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**-bom Inuyasha se prepare, pois você vai aprender que ninguém resiste ao Ramen dos Higurashi. –disse fazendo um "V" de vitória. Inuyasha apenas riu nunca se sentiu tão bem em um lugar, realmente Kagome fazia isso com ele, se sentia perto de pessoas verdadeiras que o tratavam bem por ele, não por interesse.**

**-puxa, eu nunca comi tanto. –disse quando já estavam saindo do restaurante.**

**-eu te falei. –disse Kagome andando ao seu lado. –meu pai não ia deixar você sair sem provar todos os tipos de Ramen. –ambos começaram a ri, Inuyasha nunca passara uma tarde tão agradável.**

**-quer uma carona? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-pensei que você quisesse falar comigo? –perguntou parando de andar. Inuyasha parou por um estante, e se lembrou que tinha decidido revelar para Kagome seus sentimentos, mas essa historia de almoço o fizera esquecer. –quer dar uma volta no parque? –perguntou se aproximando de Inuyasha. –sei que a idéia do almoço acabou atrapalhando, mas garanto que agora vamos poder conversar. –disse com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-certo. –concordou Inuyasha retribuindo o sorriso, e ambos foram para o parque que estava vazio, Inuyasha se sentiu aliviado assim nada o atrapalharia.**

**-então, o que você tanto quer falar comigo Inuyasha? –perguntou se sentando em um banco e fazendo sinal para que Inuyasha se sentasse ao seu lado.**

**-bom é que... –não imaginava que confessar seus sentimentos seria assim tão difícil. – aquela historia do Kuga.**

**-não acredito que você, ta aqui pra ficar falando do Kuga. –disse se levantando bastante irritada. – se é isso eu já vou. –Kagome já ia se retirando quando Inuyasha a segura pelo braço.**

**-será que você pode me deixar falar? –disse encarando a jovem serio, Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa nunca vira Inuyasha daquele jeito, ele realmente parecia determinado, afirmou com a cabeça e ficou de frente para Inuyasha esperando ele começar. –você tinha razão. –disse desviando o olhar. –eu estava com ciúmes. –Kagome corou imediatamente, enquanto Inuyasha fitava o chão. –eu queria te dizer isso antes, mas pensei que você e o Kuga estavam saindo por isso eu desisti.**

**-falar o que Inuyasha? –perguntava encarando o jovem corado.**

**-eu... –agora encarava Kagome, olhava aqueles belos olhos azuis que sempre o fascinava. –estou apaixonado por você Kagome. –disse rapidamente, Kagome corou violentamente, enquanto Inuyasha a encarava sereno.**

**-eu... Não... –dizia sem deixar de encarar os olhos âmbares do jovem, Inuyasha fechou os olhos, pronto iria levar um fora. –eu não acredito que você demorou esse tempo todo para me falar algo que eu queria ouvir desde que te conheci. –Inuyasha olhou surpreso para Kagome, ela estava com um grande sorriso, e uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto.**

**-Kagome você... –antes de dizer algo, mas a jovem o abraçou fortemente, e ele retribuiu o abraço, a abraçou tão forte como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse, mas seu medo era que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho.**

**-esse tempo todo eu pensei que você estivesse me evitando, por não te sentido nada com o nosso beijo. –disse a jovem um pouco corada. Inuyasha apenas sorriu, levantou a cabeça da jovem pelo queixo e aproximando o seu rosto ao da jovem.**

**-eu não só senti algo, como fiquei dependente dele. –e juntou seus lábios, em um beijo, mas esse era diferente do primeiro, era cheio de desejo e paixão.**

**Fim do 8° Cap**


	9. Chapter 9

**9°Cap: Jantar.**

**Inuyasha havia deixado Kagome em casa, digamos a contra gosto, queria passar, mas tempo com ela, mas já era tarde.**

**-finalmente cheguei. –disse jogando as chaves do carro em uma mesinha.**

**-nós dizemos o mesmo. –Inuyasha se assustou, mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver quem era. –Inuyasha onde você esteve? Estamos esperando você há horas.**

**-como assim? –perguntou confuso.**

**-já vi que seu senso de compromisso não é dos melhores. –disse Inu Taisho com um olhar de repreensão para Inuyasha.**

**-você se esqueceu do jantar Inuyasha. –dizia Izayo se aproximando do filho. **

**-jantar? –Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, esquecera completamente. Também, estando com Kagome, nunca que iria pensar em seu pai, mas tinha sua mãe. –sinto muito, eu realmente esqueci. –disse meio envergonhado, sabia que sua mãe esperava por esse jantar a muito tempo. –eu vou mandar entregaram, a comida daquele restaurante que vocês adoram, não precisam ir embora. –disse com um sorriso para sua mãe, ela retribuiu então ele foi até a cozinha, telefonou para o restaurante fez os pedidos e depois foi tomar banho.**

**-espero que gostem. –estavam reunidos na mesa e começara a jantar. Tudo estava calmo até que.**

**-você deveria visitar sua noiva às vezes. –disse Inu Taisho sem olhar Inuyasha.**

**-talvez. –disse calmo olhando Inu Taisho, depois voltando sua atenção para o prato. –se eu fosse com a cara dela. –Inu Taisho olhou raivoso para Inuyasha.**

**-chega Inuyasha. –disse batendo as mãos na mesa. –quando você vai aceitar que seu destino e casar com Kikio Himura?**

**-NUNCA! –disse se exaltando. –o meu destino sou eu que escolho, e Concerteza Kikio não faz parte dele. **

**-isso é o que você pensa. –disse se levantando. –se você se recusar a visitar Kikio, eu o tiro dessa faculdade que esta te deixando tão empolgado.**

**-ora seu. –não podia aceitar isso, não perderia a liberdade que tinha e principalmente não perderia Kagome. –você não vai estragar a minha vida assim. –disse, mas exaltado ainda e se levantou, encarou seriamente seu pai e disse. –eu não vou perder a... –parou por um estante, por pouco não revela a seu pai sobre Kagome, resolveu se acalmar, se continuasse assim, falaria demais. –você ganhou... Dessa vez. –e lançou um olhar mortal para eu pai. –eu visitarei Kikio. –e se retirou da mesa. –se me dão licença, eu perdi a fome. –e se dirigiu para seu quarto.**

**-vamos embora Izayo. –disse Inu Taisho, se levantando e se dirigindo a porta.**

**-vai à frente. –disse se aproximando da escada. –eu quero me despedir do meu filho. **

**-certo. –disse saindo. –vou te esperar na portaria. -Izayo afirmou com a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas. Inuyasha estava deitado na cama fitando o teto. **

**-pode entrar mãe. –disse sem deixar de fitar o teto. **

**-como você sabia que era eu? –perguntava se sentando em uma poltrona perto da cama.**

**-meu pai Concerteza não era. –disse serio.**

**-quem é ela? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-o que? –perguntou confuso.**

**-a garota que deixou meu filho apaixonado. –disse sorridente, Inuyasha corou na mesma hora.**

**-como... Como você sabe? –perguntou corado.**

**-eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão. –e continuou. –toda vez que você fala da faculdade seus olhos brilham, e no jantar eu percebi que você se referia a alguém, só que na hora não falou. –disse encarando o filho.**

**-às vezes eu me assusto com essa sua mania de adivinhar o que eu to sentindo e o que eu to pensando. –disse se sentando e encarando sua mãe, com um sorriso de canto.**

**-qual o nome dela? –perguntou não cobrando explicações, mas sim querendo entender o que o filho estava sentindo.**

**-o nome dela é Kagome. –e começou a falar dessas duas semanas que passou, e como se apaixonou por Kagome. –ela é incrível, perto dela eu me sinto uma pessoa normal, que o que ela sente por min é verdadeiro não só, mas alguém interessado no meu titulo de nobreza.**

**-realmente você esta apaixonado. –Inuyasha olhou surpreso para sua mãe, realmente ela percebeu isso só de ouvi-lo? –o jeito que você fala dela, o jeito que seus olhos brilham quando pensa nela, você nunca ficou assim quando namorava. –mas mudou sua expressão para seria. –e o seu noivado, você tem certeza que é certo não contar a verdade para essa menina.**

**-eu só estou esperando o momento certo. –disse triste. –tenho medo de perdê-la. –Izayo apenas abraçou o filho, ficaram assim por um momento.**

**-eu tenho que ir. –disse se afastando do filho. –seu pai esta me esperando lá no carro. –deu um beijo no rosto do filho e se dirigiu a porta. –sempre que precisar e só falar comigo. –antes de sair se virou para o filho e disse rindo. –mas uma coisa, eu quero muito conhecer essa garota tão especial para meu filhinho.**

**-certo. –afirmou e depois que sua mãe saiu, voltou a deitar na cama, adora, mas calmo e se sentiu aliviado, agora tinha, mas alguém para ajudá-lo, e estava feliz que esse alguém fosse sua mãe. **

**Fim do 9°Cap **


	10. Chapter 10

**10°Cap: Dias calmos.**

**Diferente do que Inuyasha pensava, as coisas andavam bem, já estava namorando com Kagome há três meses igual à Miroku e Sango, sempre pensava se devia contar a verdade para Kagome, era o que sempre escutava de Miroku e sua mãe, mas o medo de que ela se afastasse dela falava, mas alto. **

**-pensando em quem? –perguntava Kagome abraçando o jovem pelas costas carinhosamente. –espero que eu seja a dona dos seus pensamentos. **

**-não poderia ser, mas ninguém. –disse puxando a jovem para sua frente e lhe dando um beijo.**

**-você dois vão para um quarto. –dizia Miroku se aproximando junto a Sango.**

**-olha quem fala. -dizia Inuyasha se lançado um olhar de "eu sei algo sobre você", Miroku gelou desistiu então encerrar esse assunto.**

**-me desculpa Inuyasha, mas eu vou roubar a Kagome só um pouquinho. –disse Sango puxando a amiga pelo braço.**

**-mas por quê? –disse Inuyasha puxando Kagome pelo outro braço.**

**-deixa de ser egoísta Inuyasha. –disse puxando Kagome ainda, mas. –desde que vocês começaram a namorar você não desgruda dela um só minuto.**

**-e você a teve a vida toda. –disse puxando Kagome ainda, mas. –agora é minha vez. Miroku só observava aquela situação e sentia pena de Kagome.**

**-CHEGA! –gritou Kagome se soltando. –vocês querem parar com isso.**

**-desculpa. –disseram os dois envergonhados.**

**-vocês estavam parecendo crianças. –dizia Miroku rindo.**

**-certo. –disse, mas calma. –Inuyasha eu vou com a Sango agora e depois nós nos vemos ta?**

**-isso. –comemorava Sango por ter ganhado.**

**-droga. –resmungava para si mesmo, mas ao receber um beijo carinhoso da jovem relaxou. –ta bom então, se não tem jeito.**

**-ótimo, vamos Kagome. –e puxou Kagome rapidamente, que Inuyasha e Miroku se surpreenderam com a velocidade dela.**

**-sua namorada é bem rápida em. –dizia Inuyasha para Miroku.**

**-dessa nem eu sabia. –disse surpreso.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**-o que você quer tanto falar comigo Sango? –perguntava tentando recuperar o fôlego, nunca correrá tão rápido assim. –que o Inuyasha e o Miroku não poderiam ouvir?**

**-bom, é que... –estava um pouco tímida para falar. –lembra quando eu disse que você seria a primeira, a saber, quando meu relacionamento com o Miroku avançasse. –disse olhando timidamente para a amiga. Kagome arregalou os olhos.**

**-quer dizer que vocês... –corou levemente.**

**-ainda não. –respondeu vermelha. –mas eu acho que já estou pronta.**

**-você tem certeza? –perguntou, Sango era sua melhor amiga desde a infância, não queria que ela se magoasse.**

**-tenho, sinto que o Miroku é o cara certo. –disse sorrindo, a amiga a abraçou, e ficaram assim por um tempo.**

**-e quando vai ser? –perguntou Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-no nosso aniversario de quatro meses. –Sango estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. –quero fazer uma surpresa para o Miroku.**

**-tenho certeza que ela vai adora. Do jeito que ele é pervertido.**

**-eu espero. –parecia preocupada.**

**- o que foi Sango? –perguntou ao ver a expressão da amiga.**

**-bem... O Miroku já teve outras namoradas. –disse timidamente. – e eu não tenho experiência nenhuma nesse caso. –ela estava vermelha, Kagome pode ver claramente o nevorsismo da amiga, pois também tinha essa preocupação em relação à Inuyasha, ele nunca tocara não assunto, mas sabia que ele pensava nisso, e não tirava a razão dele.**

**-não se preocupe. –disse segurando na mão de Sango. –afinal, as pessoas não nascem sabendo tudo né? –disse com um sorriso tentando acalmar a amiga. –tenho certeza que o Miroku não vai se importar, da pra ver que ele ta louco por você, além do, mas. –disse com um sorriso malicioso. –ele vai ficar feliz em saber que vai ser o seu primeiro. –Sango corou violentamente. –você vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes depois em. –intimou à amiga, e ficaram conversando um bom tempo. **

**Enquanto isso... **

**-o que será que elas tanto conversam? –perguntava Miroku impaciente.**

**-coisas de mulher. –disse Inuyasha enquanto assistia a TV. - você não iria gostar Concertesa, eu sei que eu não gostaria. –Desliga a TV quando ouve o interfone tocar. –pode falar. –Miroku fica observando o primo e estranha quando ele abre um grande sorriso. –podem subir. –avisou e desligou o interfone. –sua curiosidade vai acabar logo. –e voltou a se sentar. –Kagome e Sango já estão subindo.**

**-você realmente acha que elas vão nos contar o que conversaram? –dizia desanimado.**

**- e por que não?**

**-por que obviamente elas estavam falando de nós. –disse mostrando preocupação. –é isso que as mulheres fazem quando se juntam, falam dos namorados.**

**-a esqueci de te falar. –disse mudando a expressão para serio. –sábado eu vou jantar com a Kikio.**

**-acho melhor eu encomendar o caixão. –disse brincando.**

**-é serio Miroku. –disse irritado.**

**-eu sei. –disse mudando sua expressão. –e o que vai fazer em relação à Kagome.**

**-eu vou ter que arranjar uma desculpa. –disse triste. –mas a Kagome não pode saber.**

**-a Kagome não pode saber o que? –perguntou Kagome entrando no apartamento. Inuyasha e Miroku gelaram ao ouviram a jovem. –então? O que eu não posso saber senhor Inuyasha? –perguntou de forma divertida colocando as mãos na cintura de frente para Inuyasha.**

**-bom... É que... –Inuyasha estava sem desculpas, Concertesa era iria descobrir.**

**-Inuyasha esta planejando uma surpresa para vocês, no dia do aniversario de namoro de vocês. –Miroku disse tudo rápido, tentando safar o amigo.**

**-serio! –disse Kagome em um grito abraçando Inuyasha pelo pescoço e lhe dando um beijo. –que romântico confesso que não esperava isso de você.**

**-pra você ver que eu posso te surpreender. –disse rindo, e lançou um olhar de "te devo essa" para Miroku, esse retribuiu, com um olhar de "eu sei, o que você faria sem min", com um sorriso maroto.**

**-por que você não tem essas idéias em Miroku? –disse Sango para o namorado fazendo biquinho.**

**-não quero roubar a vez do Inuyasha. –respondeu galante. **

**-tudo bem, eu estou preparando uma surpresinha para nós, no nosso aniversario. –disse sedutora. **

**-é mesmo. –falou Miroku imaginando o que seria. –e o que é? –perguntou malicioso.**

**-você só vai saber no dia. –disse perto do ouvido de Miroku em um tom sexy, Miroku sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer por todo seu corpo. **

**-Bom eu vou levar Sango para casa nos vemos depois Inuyasha. –disse Miroku se retirando junto a Sango, haviam passado a tarde toda na casa de Inuyasha. –tchau Kagome.**

**-até Kagome. –disse Sango se despedindo. –cuida dela em Inuyasha.**

**-pode deixar comigo. –disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome por trás.**

**-juízo vocês dois em. –disse Kagome, Miroku e Sango saíram deixando Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos, não sabia por que mas isso de uma certa forma a incomodava, a conversa com Sango mas cedo não saiam de sua cabeça e a idéia de ficar sozinha com Inuyasha não lhe agradava pelo menos naquele momento.**

**-algum problema? –despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir essa voz tão perto de seu ouvido, foi quando percebeu que ainda Inuyasha ainda a estava abraçando. Virou ficando de frente para Inuyasha, aqueles olhos âmbares pareciam que viam dentro de sua alma. **

**-nada. –podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, antes que percebessem estavam envolvidos em um beijo ardente e apaixonado. –Kagome eu... –dizia ao pausar o beijo e ficou encarando Kagome, aqueles olhos que pareciam piscina em que ele não se importava em afundar.**

**-Inuyasha. –foi quando percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer se continuasse ali. –tenho que ir. –disse se soltando do abraço e correndo para a porta. –nos vemos amanhã. –e antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer algo saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si.**

**-ela me deixa louco. –disse se jogando no sofá. Tinha que assumir, se ela não o tivesse parado não conseguiria resistir nem, mas um minuto. – eu vou esperar até você se senti pronta Kagome. –disse com os olhos fechados e um grande sorriso no rosto, ter Kagome assim tão perto de si lhe fazia, mas bem do que imaginava.**

**Fim do 10°Cap**


	11. Chapter 11

**2°Cap: Novas amizades.**

**(Kagome)**

**Quando entro na sala sinto como se estivessem sendo observada.**

**-Kagome. –fui despertada de meus pensamentos quando Sango, que é como uma irmã para min me chama.**

**-O que foi Sango? –perguntei ao perceber que ela estava corada.**

**-você não percebeu aqueles dois ali. –disse me mostrando discretamente a direção para onde eu devia olhar. Maior foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que aquela sensação de estar sendo observada estava certa, quando vejo o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e vi que ele me observava com aqueles lindos olhos âmbares. –ele é lindo. –afirmei em um sussurro para que só Sango ouça.**

**-mas aquele de cabelos castanhos é mais. – seus olhos estavam brilhando. –mas eu vejo como o de cabelos pratas te interessou. –ela estava com um daqueles sorrisos sapecas dela.**

**-você não tem jeito. –foi quando percebi que o amigo dele fala com ele então paramos de nós olharmos. –pelo visto eles perceberam que os estávamos olhando. –disse um pouco corada, logo o sinal tocou e a aula começou. Os primeiros tempos foram calmos, eu sentia que era observada, mas tentava disfarçar.**

**-A aula parecia que nunca ia acabar. –Sango sempre reclamava dos primeiros tempos, acho que era porque ela tinha que acordar cedo pra isso.**

**-eu não achei. –eu ia continuar, mas fomos interrompidas por dois rapazes que nós já sabíamos bem quem eram.**

**-com licença meninas. –disse se aproximando o jovem que estava na nossa sala junto com o outro de cabelos pratas. –é que nós somos novos aqui como vocês já devem ter percebido e queríamos nos apresentar. –disse lançando um sorriso para Sango, se eu não estivesse ali ela teria se derretido toda.**

**-Vocês não se incomodam de nos acompanhar até a cantina? –não sei de onde Sango tomou coragem de dizer isso.**

**-claro! –respondeu o moreno com os olhos brilhando. Eu percebi que o amigo dele não falava nada só ficava ali me olhando e isso me deixava corada. Quando chegamos à cantina pedimos algumas coisas e então começamos a conversar.**

**-meu nome é Miroku e esse é o meu primo Inuyasha. –se apresentou Inuyasha eu acho que já ouvi esse nome antes, mas deve ser impressão.**

**-meu nome é Kagome essa é minha amiga Sango. –eu tive que nos apresentar já que Sango parecia ter se arrependido de seu convite já que não conseguia falar nada. –mas por que vocês entraram na faculdade já no ultimo ano? Se é que eu posso perguntar. –eu estava tentando puxar assunto, se ficássemos em silencio seria pior.**

**-Isso não é da sua conta. –foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha se pronunciou, mas preferia que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada. –não acha que esta se intrometendo demais nas nossas vidas. –ele estava com uma cara irritada e eu não entendia nada, mas não ia ficar calado ouvindo ele me destratar.**

**-olha aqui seu... seu... BAKA! –eu disse bem irritada quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo. –eu só perguntei por que vocês vieram conversar com a gente, se não quiser falar não fala, mas não precisar ser grosso dessa maneira. –ele me olhava espantado parecia surpreso coma minha reação, mas eu nem quis saber, peguei a Sango e fui embora, bom eu praticamente a arrastei de lá.**

**-calma Kagome eu sei andar. –eu resolvi me acalmar, já estávamos longe deles. –eu nunca vi você se irritar desse jeito.**

**-é aquele baka, como ele pode ser tão grosso. –eu estava com uma cara bem emburrada.**

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha e Miroku ainda estavam sentados na cantina, Inuyasha ainda estava com a mesma cara de surpreso. **

**-Nunca ninguém falou desse jeito comigo. –disse ainda encarando a direção em que a jovem seguiu.**

**-o que você esperava? Você foi bem grosso com ela não acha. –disse encarando. –e ainda sobrou pra min. - disse com uma cara chorosa. –ela levou a Sangozinha também, olha o que você fez Inuyasha.**

**-quem? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. –ta falando da Sango? **

**-claro de quem mais. –disse tentando acordar o amigo. –você tava aonde. –ai ele percebeu. –você tava de olha na Kagome. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-cala boca, eu só estou surpreso pelo jeito que ela me tratou. –desse parando de encarar Miroku.**

**-ela não sabe que você é o príncipe. –desse não dando muita importância para a surpresa do primo. –não era isso que você queria ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, agora agüenta.**

**-é eu sei. –deu um sorriso de lado, essa garota realmente o fazia se sentir uma pessoa normal sabia que tinha sido grosso demais com ela, não queria que ela suspeitasse de algo. –eu vou falar com ela.**

**-o que você disse? –perguntou Miroku que não estava prestando muita atenção no primo.**

**-eu disse que vou falar com ela, pedir desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com ela. –disse com um sorriso. **

**-você vai contar a verdade? –disse surpreso.**

**-não. –encarou o jovem. –eu vou inventar qualquer desculpa, mas não quero que ela fique chateada comigo.**

**O sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram a sala, como o professor ainda não havia chegado Inuyasha viu a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Kagome, ela estava sentada com Sango, precisava retirar a garota dali para falar com ela sozinho.**

**-Miroku você distrai a Sango para que eu possa falar com a Kagome. –disse sussurrando para o primo.**

**-com prazer. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Viu quando seu primo se aproximou das duas e logo depois se retirou com Sango.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**-essa é a minha chance. –fui caminhando lentamente sabia que seria difícil, quando a vira saindo da cantina estava bem irritada. –Kagome posso falar com você? –ela me lançou um olhar assassino, meus temores estavam certos ia ser uma conversa difícil.**

**-o que você quer? –perguntou ríspida.**

**-eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu falei com você. –disse calmamente.**

**-já pediu, pode ir agora. –ela agora me encarava.**

**-também queria explicar o motivo pelo qual eu agi daquele jeito.**

**-você não tem obrigação de me explicar nada. –ela parecia indiferente.**

**-mas eu quero. –disse firme encarando-a nos olhos, queria que ela visse que eu era sincero.**

**(Kagome)**

**-certo. –pude ver nos olhos dele que ele estava sendo sincero, então decidi escutar.**

**-eu não gosto de lembrar, eu não suportava, mas aquele lugar. – ele parecia bem irritado ao lembrar.**

**-mas por quê? –estava ficando curiosa.**

**-digamos que eu estava cansado de falsidade. –ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e devo confessar que aquele sorriso era lindo. –as pessoas só se aproximavam de min por interesse.**

**-mas por quê? –ele pareceu preocupado quando eu fiz essa pergunta. –quer saber? Não importa, eu sei como deve ser horrível ter pessoas interesseiras por perto, eu te desculpo. –disse com um sorriso, queria apagar aquela confusão e começar de novo. –pode ficar tranqüilo, nem eu, nem a Sango estamos nos aproximando de você por interesse.**

**-é bom saber. –ele deu aquele sorriso de novo, se eu não estivesse sentada eu me derreteria ali mesmo.**

**-que bom que vocês se entenderam. –dizia Sango se aproximando junto com o Miroku, pela cara dela aconteceu alguma coisa e ela vai ter que me contar isso depois.**

**-seu plano deu certo em Inuyasha. –disse Miroku com um sorrio no rosto, mas o que será que aconteceu entre ele e a Sango.**

**-cala a boca Miroku. –eu só vi o Inu indo pra cima do Miroku, Sango e eu caímos na risada, mas infelizmente o professor chegou.**

**-então Kagome, amigos? –Inuyasha me perguntou estendendo a mão.**

**-amigos. –e apertamos as mãos. Mas acho que algo dentro de min queria algo mais que só a amizade dele, mas isso deixa pra depois.**

**Fim do 2°cap**


	12. Chapter 12

**2°Cap: Novas amizades.**

**(Kagome)**

**Quando entro na sala sinto como se estivessem sendo observada.**

**-Kagome. –fui despertada de meus pensamentos quando Sango, que é como uma irmã para min me chama.**

**-O que foi Sango? –perguntei ao perceber que ela estava corada.**

**-você não percebeu aqueles dois ali. –disse me mostrando discretamente a direção para onde eu devia olhar. Maior foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que aquela sensação de estar sendo observada estava certa, quando vejo o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e vi que ele me observava com aqueles lindos olhos âmbares. –ele é lindo. –afirmei em um sussurro para que só Sango ouça.**

**-mas aquele de cabelos castanhos é mais. – seus olhos estavam brilhando. –mas eu vejo como o de cabelos pratas te interessou. –ela estava com um daqueles sorrisos sapecas dela.**

**-você não tem jeito. –foi quando percebi que o amigo dele fala com ele então paramos de nós olharmos. –pelo visto eles perceberam que os estávamos olhando. –disse um pouco corada, logo o sinal tocou e a aula começou. Os primeiros tempos foram calmos, eu sentia que era observada, mas tentava disfarçar.**

**-A aula parecia que nunca ia acabar. –Sango sempre reclamava dos primeiros tempos, acho que era porque ela tinha que acordar cedo pra isso.**

**-eu não achei. –eu ia continuar, mas fomos interrompidas por dois rapazes que nós já sabíamos bem quem eram.**

**-com licença meninas. –disse se aproximando o jovem que estava na nossa sala junto com o outro de cabelos pratas. –é que nós somos novos aqui como vocês já devem ter percebido e queríamos nos apresentar. –disse lançando um sorriso para Sango, se eu não estivesse ali ela teria se derretido toda.**

**-Vocês não se incomodam de nos acompanhar até a cantina? –não sei de onde Sango tomou coragem de dizer isso.**

**-claro! –respondeu o moreno com os olhos brilhando. Eu percebi que o amigo dele não falava nada só ficava ali me olhando e isso me deixava corada. Quando chegamos à cantina pedimos algumas coisas e então começamos a conversar.**

**-meu nome é Miroku e esse é o meu primo Inuyasha. –se apresentou Inuyasha eu acho que já ouvi esse nome antes, mas deve ser impressão.**

**-meu nome é Kagome essa é minha amiga Sango. –eu tive que nos apresentar já que Sango parecia ter se arrependido de seu convite já que não conseguia falar nada. –mas por que vocês entraram na faculdade já no ultimo ano? Se é que eu posso perguntar. –eu estava tentando puxar assunto, se ficássemos em silencio seria pior.**

**-Isso não é da sua conta. –foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha se pronunciou, mas preferia que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada. –não acha que esta se intrometendo demais nas nossas vidas. –ele estava com uma cara irritada e eu não entendia nada, mas não ia ficar calado ouvindo ele me destratar.**

**-olha aqui seu... seu... BAKA! –eu disse bem irritada quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo. –eu só perguntei por que vocês vieram conversar com a gente, se não quiser falar não fala, mas não precisar ser grosso dessa maneira. –ele me olhava espantado parecia surpreso coma minha reação, mas eu nem quis saber, peguei a Sango e fui embora, bom eu praticamente a arrastei de lá.**

**-calma Kagome eu sei andar. –eu resolvi me acalmar, já estávamos longe deles. –eu nunca vi você se irritar desse jeito.**

**-é aquele baka, como ele pode ser tão grosso. –eu estava com uma cara bem emburrada.**

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha e Miroku ainda estavam sentados na cantina, Inuyasha ainda estava com a mesma cara de surpreso. **

**-Nunca ninguém falou desse jeito comigo. –disse ainda encarando a direção em que a jovem seguiu.**

**-o que você esperava? Você foi bem grosso com ela não acha. –disse encarando. –e ainda sobrou pra min. - disse com uma cara chorosa. –ela levou a Sangozinha também, olha o que você fez Inuyasha.**

**-quem? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. –ta falando da Sango? **

**-claro de quem mais. –disse tentando acordar o amigo. –você tava aonde. –ai ele percebeu. –você tava de olha na Kagome. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-cala boca, eu só estou surpreso pelo jeito que ela me tratou. –desse parando de encarar Miroku.**

**-ela não sabe que você é o príncipe. –desse não dando muita importância para a surpresa do primo. –não era isso que você queria ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, agora agüenta.**

**-é eu sei. –deu um sorriso de lado, essa garota realmente o fazia se sentir uma pessoa normal sabia que tinha sido grosso demais com ela, não queria que ela suspeitasse de algo. –eu vou falar com ela.**

**-o que você disse? –perguntou Miroku que não estava prestando muita atenção no primo.**

**-eu disse que vou falar com ela, pedir desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com ela. –disse com um sorriso. **

**-você vai contar a verdade? –disse surpreso.**

**-não. –encarou o jovem. –eu vou inventar qualquer desculpa, mas não quero que ela fique chateada comigo.**

**O sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram a sala, como o professor ainda não havia chegado Inuyasha viu a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Kagome, ela estava sentada com Sango, precisava retirar a garota dali para falar com ela sozinho.**

**-Miroku você distrai a Sango para que eu possa falar com a Kagome. –disse sussurrando para o primo.**

**-com prazer. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Viu quando seu primo se aproximou das duas e logo depois se retirou com Sango.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**-essa é a minha chance. –fui caminhando lentamente sabia que seria difícil, quando a vira saindo da cantina estava bem irritada. –Kagome posso falar com você? –ela me lançou um olhar assassino, meus temores estavam certos ia ser uma conversa difícil.**

**-o que você quer? –perguntou ríspida.**

**-eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu falei com você. –disse calmamente.**

**-já pediu, pode ir agora. –ela agora me encarava.**

**-também queria explicar o motivo pelo qual eu agi daquele jeito.**

**-você não tem obrigação de me explicar nada. –ela parecia indiferente.**

**-mas eu quero. –disse firme encarando-a nos olhos, queria que ela visse que eu era sincero.**

**(Kagome)**

**-certo. –pude ver nos olhos dele que ele estava sendo sincero, então decidi escutar.**

**-eu não gosto de lembrar, eu não suportava, mas aquele lugar. – ele parecia bem irritado ao lembrar.**

**-mas por quê? –estava ficando curiosa.**

**-digamos que eu estava cansado de falsidade. –ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e devo confessar que aquele sorriso era lindo. –as pessoas só se aproximavam de min por interesse.**

**-mas por quê? –ele pareceu preocupado quando eu fiz essa pergunta. –quer saber? Não importa, eu sei como deve ser horrível ter pessoas interesseiras por perto, eu te desculpo. –disse com um sorriso, queria apagar aquela confusão e começar de novo. –pode ficar tranqüilo, nem eu, nem a Sango estamos nos aproximando de você por interesse.**

**-é bom saber. –ele deu aquele sorriso de novo, se eu não estivesse sentada eu me derreteria ali mesmo.**

**-que bom que vocês se entenderam. –dizia Sango se aproximando junto com o Miroku, pela cara dela aconteceu alguma coisa e ela vai ter que me contar isso depois.**

**-seu plano deu certo em Inuyasha. –disse Miroku com um sorrio no rosto, mas o que será que aconteceu entre ele e a Sango.**

**-cala a boca Miroku. –eu só vi o Inu indo pra cima do Miroku, Sango e eu caímos na risada, mas infelizmente o professor chegou.**

**-então Kagome, amigos? –Inuyasha me perguntou estendendo a mão.**

**-amigos. –e apertamos as mãos. Mas acho que algo dentro de min queria algo mais que só a amizade dele, mas isso deixa pra depois.**

**Fim do 2°cap**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Não acredito que você fez isso. –dizia um hanyou muito irritado.**

**-Sinto muito Inuyasha, mas já esta tudo arranjado, você se casara com a herdeira dos Hirunas, assim que ambos terminarem a faculdade. –disse Inu Taisho serio e se retirando da sala deixando seu filho, mas novo bufando de raiva.**

**-Não acredito que você concordou com isso mãe. –disse com um olhar triste para sua mãe.**

**-Sinto muito filho, mas eu não consegui convencer seu pai. Ele deu a palavra dele para o e ele nunca voltou a trás com suas palavras.**

**-Então ele que se case com ela. –disse irritado se retirando da sala.**

**-Inuyasha, meu filho espere. –mas esse não lhe deu atenção e se trancou em seu quarto. **

**No quarto de Inuyasha...**

**-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –esse falava ao telefone com seu primo. –amanhã nós vamos para aquela faculdade que eu te falei.**

**-**_Mas por que ir para uma faculdade nova se é o nosso ultimo ano? –_**perguntava no outro lado da linha.**

**-Já te disse, nessa faculdade niguém nos conhece, vamos poder ter pelo menos o ultimo ano como pessoas normais, não como membros da realeza. **

**-**_eu confesso que não entendo essa sua obsessão por ser um cara normal, mas tudo bem primo. E quanto aquela historia de casamento, não tem mesmo como fugir. _

**-Pelo visto não. –disse meio irritado. –mas deixa isso pra lá, você vem pra cá pra irmos juntos? –perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.**

_-claro, afinal é você que está me arrastando pra lá, só espero que tenha alguma gatinha por lá. –disse num tom pervertido._

_-_**Você não muda mesmo**__**Miroku. –disse rindo. –até amanha então**_**.**_

_-Até. –e desligou o telefone._

**-[parece que eu terei que me casar.] - não que se importasse em casar, mas sim com quem, Kikio Hiruna era a típica patricinha, filha do Conde Naraku Hiruna era metida, esnobe, tagarela, e sem nenhum Neurônio, tudo que Inuyasha não suportava em uma garota. –[pelo menos ela é bonita.] - não tinha muito contato com ela, já a tinha visto em algumas festas e detestava sua companhia, adorava aparecer em quanto Inuyasha fazia de tudo para passar despercebido, para não ser reconhecido como o filho do rei, foi assim que convenceu seu pai que queria mudar de faculdade para que podesse ser um adolescente normal pelo menos na faculdade. [vou aproveitar cada dia, antes da minha morte.] - ao pensar nisso sorriu triste e acabou adormecendo.**

**Logo amanheceu Inuyasha acordou e foi tomar banho e se arrumar. –Inuyasha, Miroku já esta lá em baixo te esperando. –gritava Izayo do lado de fora do quarto.**

**-Já vou, fala para ele esperar.**

**-Todo bem, mas não demore. –e se dirigiu ao encontro de Miroku.**

**-Então tia ele vai demorar? –pergunta um jovem de cabelos pretos presos por um pequeno rabo de cavalo.**

**-Ele já vem. –disse se sentando ao lado do sobrinho. –Miroku poderia me fazer um favor? **

**-Claro que sim tia.**

**-O Inuyasha está muito irritado por conta do casamento, por isso eu quis dormir aqui no apartamento dele, você pode cuidar dele na faculdade, e de vez em quando dar uma olhadinha nele já que eu vou voltar para o castelo.**

**-Deixa comigo tia eu fico de olho no seu Inuzinho. –disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.**

**-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MIROKU? –disse descendo as escadas irritado com o modo com que o primo o chamou.**

**-Foi mal Inuyasha. –disse passando a mão na cabeça com medo da cara emburrada de Inuyasha. –então já esta pronto? Você não quer se atrasar logo no primeiro dia quer? –disse tentando acalmar o primo.**

**-Já, vamos logo. –se despediu de sua mãe e foram para o carro. **

**O caminho todo foi calmo, Inuyasha se irritando com as brincadeiras de Miroku, mas como já estava acostumado com o primo. Logo chegaram à faculdade.**

**-Até agora não me impressionei. –disse Miroku desanimado.**

**-Não enche Miroku e vamos pra nossa sala. –Inuyasha e Miroku estavam no ultimo ano de administração. Quando acharam sua sala sentaram um no lado do outro. –você também ta se sentindo deslocado aqui.**

**-foi você que quis. –disse com um ar desanimado, mas quando dirigiu seus olhos para a porta logo se animou. –esquece o que eu disse sobre não esta impressionado, essa faculdade se superou. –disse com os olhos brilhando. –olha quem esta entrando. –disse sem tirar os olhos da garota que estava entrando. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos usava uma leve sombra vermelha tinha longos cabelos também castanhos presos por um longo rabo de cavalo. –ela é linda.**

**-Pra quem não queria vir pra essa faculdade, você mudou de idéia muito rápido em Miroku. –disse rindo da cara de bobo que ele fazia.**

**-Eu disse que esperava que tivesse pelo menos uma garota bonita aqui, e pelo visto ela não ta sozinha, olha lá primo. –disse apontando para a garota que entrava logo depois da garota que tinha interessado a Miroku.**

**-Quem? –Inuyasha não acreditava no que via, nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda, ela tinha longos cabelos negros, suas curvas eram definidas seus lábios formavam uma perfeita linha em sua face e era completos pelos olhos azuis piscinas que ela tinha, aqueles olhos lhe hipnotizaram, ele se viu presos aqueles olhos.**

**-Ei, Inuyasha você quer um babador? –rindo da cara do primo.**

**-Não enche Miroku. –disse tentando disfarçar o quanto tinha admirado a bela garota que acabara de entra na sala.**

**Fim do 1°cap **


	14. Chapter 14

**Contrariando**

**o**

**Destino!**

**Tatiane Carvalho Santos do Nascimento.**

**1°CAP: Casamento arranjado.**

**-Não acredito que você fez isso. –dizia um hanyou muito irritado.**

**-Sinto muito Inuyasha, mas já esta tudo arranjado, você se casara com a herdeira dos Hirunas, assim que ambos terminarem a faculdade. –disse Inu Taisho serio e se retirando da sala deixando seu filho, mas novo bufando de raiva.**

**-Não acredito que você concordou com isso mãe. –disse com um olhar triste para sua mãe.**

**-Sinto muito filho, mas eu não consegui convencer seu pai. Ele deu a palavra dele para o e ele nunca voltou a trás com suas palavras.**

**-Então ele que se case com ela. –disse irritado se retirando da sala.**

**-Inuyasha, meu filho espere. –mas esse não lhe deu atenção e se trancou em seu quarto. **

**No quarto de Inuyasha...**

**-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –esse falava ao telefone com seu primo. –amanhã nós vamos para aquela faculdade que eu te falei.**

**-**_Mas por que ir para uma faculdade nova se é o nosso ultimo ano? –_**perguntava no outro lado da linha.**

**-Já te disse, nessa faculdade niguém nos conhece, vamos poder ter pelo menos o ultimo ano como pessoas normais, não como membros da realeza. **

**-**_eu confesso que não entendo essa sua obsessão por ser um cara normal, mas tudo bem primo. E quanto aquela historia de casamento, não tem mesmo como fugir. _

**-Pelo visto não. –disse meio irritado. –mas deixa isso pra lá, você vem pra cá pra irmos juntos? –perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.**

_-claro, afinal é você que está me arrastando pra lá, só espero que tenha alguma gatinha por lá. –disse num tom pervertido._

_-_**Você não muda mesmo**__**Miroku. –disse rindo. –até amanha então**_**.**_

_-Até. –e desligou o telefone._

**-[parece que eu terei que me casar.] - não que se importasse em casar, mas sim com quem, Kikio Hiruna era a típica patricinha, filha do Conde Naraku Hiruna era metida, esnobe, tagarela, e sem nenhum Neurônio, tudo que Inuyasha não suportava em uma garota. –[pelo menos ela é bonita.] - não tinha muito contato com ela, já a tinha visto em algumas festas e detestava sua companhia, adorava aparecer em quanto Inuyasha fazia de tudo para passar despercebido, para não ser reconhecido como o filho do rei, foi assim que convenceu seu pai que queria mudar de faculdade para que podesse ser um adolescente normal pelo menos na faculdade. [vou aproveitar cada dia, antes da minha morte.] - ao pensar nisso sorriu triste e acabou adormecendo.**

**Logo amanheceu Inuyasha acordou e foi tomar banho e se arrumar. –Inuyasha, Miroku já esta lá em baixo te esperando. –gritava Izayo do lado de fora do quarto.**

**-Já vou, fala para ele esperar.**

**-Todo bem, mas não demore. –e se dirigiu ao encontro de Miroku.**

**-Então tia ele vai demorar? –pergunta um jovem de cabelos pretos presos por um pequeno rabo de cavalo.**

**-Ele já vem. –disse se sentando ao lado do sobrinho. –Miroku poderia me fazer um favor? **

**-Claro que sim tia.**

**-O Inuyasha está muito irritado por conta do casamento, por isso eu quis dormir aqui no apartamento dele, você pode cuidar dele na faculdade, e de vez em quando dar uma olhadinha nele já que eu vou voltar para o castelo.**

**-Deixa comigo tia eu fico de olho no seu Inuzinho. –disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.**

**-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MIROKU? –disse descendo as escadas irritado com o modo com que o primo o chamou.**

**-Foi mal Inuyasha. –disse passando a mão na cabeça com medo da cara emburrada de Inuyasha. –então já esta pronto? Você não quer se atrasar logo no primeiro dia quer? –disse tentando acalmar o primo.**

**-Já, vamos logo. –se despediu de sua mãe e foram para o carro. **

**O caminho todo foi calmo, Inuyasha se irritando com as brincadeiras de Miroku, mas como já estava acostumado com o primo. Logo chegaram à faculdade.**

**-Até agora não me impressionei. –disse Miroku desanimado.**

**-Não enche Miroku e vamos pra nossa sala. –Inuyasha e Miroku estavam no ultimo ano de administração. Quando acharam sua sala sentaram um no lado do outro. –você também ta se sentindo deslocado aqui.**

**-foi você que quis. –disse com um ar desanimado, mas quando dirigiu seus olhos para a porta logo se animou. –esquece o que eu disse sobre não esta impressionado, essa faculdade se superou. –disse com os olhos brilhando. –olha quem esta entrando. –disse sem tirar os olhos da garota que estava entrando. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos usava uma leve sombra vermelha tinha longos cabelos também castanhos presos por um longo rabo de cavalo. –ela é linda.**

**-Pra quem não queria vir pra essa faculdade, você mudou de idéia muito rápido em Miroku. –disse rindo da cara de bobo que ele fazia.**

**-Eu disse que esperava que tivesse pelo menos uma garota bonita aqui, e pelo visto ela não ta sozinha, olha lá primo. –disse apontando para a garota que entrava logo depois da garota que tinha interessado a Miroku.**

**-Quem? –Inuyasha não acreditava no que via, nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda, ela tinha longos cabelos negros, suas curvas eram definidas seus lábios formavam uma perfeita linha em sua face e era completos pelos olhos azuis piscinas que ela tinha, aqueles olhos lhe hipnotizaram, ele se viu presos aqueles olhos.**

**-Ei, Inuyasha você quer um babador? –rindo da cara do primo.**

**-Não enche Miroku. –disse tentando disfarçar o quanto tinha admirado a bela garota que acabara de entra na sala.**

**Fim do 1°cap **

**2°Cap: Novas amizades.**

**(Kagome)**

**Quando entro na sala sinto como se estivessem sendo observada.**

**-Kagome. –fui despertada de meus pensamentos quando Sango, que é como uma irmã para min me chama.**

**-O que foi Sango? –perguntei ao perceber que ela estava corada.**

**-você não percebeu aqueles dois ali. –disse me mostrando discretamente a direção para onde eu devia olhar. Maior foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que aquela sensação de estar sendo observada estava certa, quando vejo o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e vi que ele me observava com aqueles lindos olhos âmbares. –ele é lindo. –afirmei em um sussurro para que só Sango ouça.**

**-mas aquele de cabelos castanhos é mais. – seus olhos estavam brilhando. –mas eu vejo como o de cabelos pratas te interessou. –ela estava com um daqueles sorrisos sapecas dela.**

**-você não tem jeito. –foi quando percebi que o amigo dele fala com ele então paramos de nós olharmos. –pelo visto eles perceberam que os estávamos olhando. –disse um pouco corada, logo o sinal tocou e a aula começou. Os primeiros tempos foram calmos, eu sentia que era observada, mas tentava disfarçar.**

**-A aula parecia que nunca ia acabar. –Sango sempre reclamava dos primeiros tempos, acho que era porque ela tinha que acordar cedo pra isso.**

**-eu não achei. –eu ia continuar, mas fomos interrompidas por dois rapazes que nós já sabíamos bem quem eram.**

**-com licença meninas. –disse se aproximando o jovem que estava na nossa sala junto com o outro de cabelos pratas. –é que nós somos novos aqui como vocês já devem ter percebido e queríamos nos apresentar. –disse lançando um sorriso para Sango, se eu não estivesse ali ela teria se derretido toda.**

**-Vocês não se incomodam de nos acompanhar até a cantina? –não sei de onde Sango tomou coragem de dizer isso.**

**-claro! –respondeu o moreno com os olhos brilhando. Eu percebi que o amigo dele não falava nada só ficava ali me olhando e isso me deixava corada. Quando chegamos à cantina pedimos algumas coisas e então começamos a conversar.**

**-meu nome é Miroku e esse é o meu primo Inuyasha. –se apresentou Inuyasha eu acho que já ouvi esse nome antes, mas deve ser impressão.**

**-meu nome é Kagome essa é minha amiga Sango. –eu tive que nos apresentar já que Sango parecia ter se arrependido de seu convite já que não conseguia falar nada. –mas por que vocês entraram na faculdade já no ultimo ano? Se é que eu posso perguntar. –eu estava tentando puxar assunto, se ficássemos em silencio seria pior.**

**-Isso não é da sua conta. –foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha se pronunciou, mas preferia que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada. –não acha que esta se intrometendo demais nas nossas vidas. –ele estava com uma cara irritada e eu não entendia nada, mas não ia ficar calado ouvindo ele me destratar.**

**-olha aqui seu... seu... BAKA! –eu disse bem irritada quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo. –eu só perguntei por que vocês vieram conversar com a gente, se não quiser falar não fala, mas não precisar ser grosso dessa maneira. –ele me olhava espantado parecia surpreso coma minha reação, mas eu nem quis saber, peguei a Sango e fui embora, bom eu praticamente a arrastei de lá.**

**-calma Kagome eu sei andar. –eu resolvi me acalmar, já estávamos longe deles. –eu nunca vi você se irritar desse jeito.**

**-é aquele baka, como ele pode ser tão grosso. –eu estava com uma cara bem emburrada.**

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha e Miroku ainda estavam sentados na cantina, Inuyasha ainda estava com a mesma cara de surpreso. **

**-Nunca ninguém falou desse jeito comigo. –disse ainda encarando a direção em que a jovem seguiu.**

**-o que você esperava? Você foi bem grosso com ela não acha. –disse encarando. –e ainda sobrou pra min. - disse com uma cara chorosa. –ela levou a Sangozinha também, olha o que você fez Inuyasha.**

**-quem? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. –ta falando da Sango? **

**-claro de quem mais. –disse tentando acordar o amigo. –você tava aonde. –ai ele percebeu. –você tava de olha na Kagome. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-cala boca, eu só estou surpreso pelo jeito que ela me tratou. –desse parando de encarar Miroku.**

**-ela não sabe que você é o príncipe. –desse não dando muita importância para a surpresa do primo. –não era isso que você queria ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, agora agüenta.**

**-é eu sei. –deu um sorriso de lado, essa garota realmente o fazia se sentir uma pessoa normal sabia que tinha sido grosso demais com ela, não queria que ela suspeitasse de algo. –eu vou falar com ela.**

**-o que você disse? –perguntou Miroku que não estava prestando muita atenção no primo.**

**-eu disse que vou falar com ela, pedir desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com ela. –disse com um sorriso. **

**-você vai contar a verdade? –disse surpreso.**

**-não. –encarou o jovem. –eu vou inventar qualquer desculpa, mas não quero que ela fique chateada comigo.**

**O sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram a sala, como o professor ainda não havia chegado Inuyasha viu a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Kagome, ela estava sentada com Sango, precisava retirar a garota dali para falar com ela sozinho.**

**-Miroku você distrai a Sango para que eu possa falar com a Kagome. –disse sussurrando para o primo.**

**-com prazer. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Viu quando seu primo se aproximou das duas e logo depois se retirou com Sango.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**-essa é a minha chance. –fui caminhando lentamente sabia que seria difícil, quando a vira saindo da cantina estava bem irritada. –Kagome posso falar com você? –ela me lançou um olhar assassino, meus temores estavam certos ia ser uma conversa difícil.**

**-o que você quer? –perguntou ríspida.**

**-eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu falei com você. –disse calmamente.**

**-já pediu, pode ir agora. –ela agora me encarava.**

**-também queria explicar o motivo pelo qual eu agi daquele jeito.**

**-você não tem obrigação de me explicar nada. –ela parecia indiferente.**

**-mas eu quero. –disse firme encarando-a nos olhos, queria que ela visse que eu era sincero.**

**(Kagome)**

**-certo. –pude ver nos olhos dele que ele estava sendo sincero, então decidi escutar.**

**-eu não gosto de lembrar, eu não suportava, mas aquele lugar. – ele parecia bem irritado ao lembrar.**

**-mas por quê? –estava ficando curiosa.**

**-digamos que eu estava cansado de falsidade. –ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e devo confessar que aquele sorriso era lindo. –as pessoas só se aproximavam de min por interesse.**

**-mas por quê? –ele pareceu preocupado quando eu fiz essa pergunta. –quer saber? Não importa, eu sei como deve ser horrível ter pessoas interesseiras por perto, eu te desculpo. –disse com um sorriso, queria apagar aquela confusão e começar de novo. –pode ficar tranqüilo, nem eu, nem a Sango estamos nos aproximando de você por interesse.**

**-é bom saber. –ele deu aquele sorriso de novo, se eu não estivesse sentada eu me derreteria ali mesmo.**

**-que bom que vocês se entenderam. –dizia Sango se aproximando junto com o Miroku, pela cara dela aconteceu alguma coisa e ela vai ter que me contar isso depois.**

**-seu plano deu certo em Inuyasha. –disse Miroku com um sorrio no rosto, mas o que será que aconteceu entre ele e a Sango.**

**-cala a boca Miroku. –eu só vi o Inu indo pra cima do Miroku, Sango e eu caímos na risada, mas infelizmente o professor chegou.**

**-então Kagome, amigos? –Inuyasha me perguntou estendendo a mão.**

**-amigos. –e apertamos as mãos. Mas acho que algo dentro de min queria algo mais que só a amizade dele, mas isso deixa pra depois.**

**Fim do 2°cap**

**3° Cap: Confusão de sentimentos.**

**(narrador)**

**As aulas já tinham terminado e Inuyasha estava a caminho de sua casa, estava no carro dando uma carona ao primo.**

**-você esta muito calado Inuyasha. –disse Miroku observando a expressão seria do primo. Mas esse não o ouvia seus pensamentos ainda estavam na garota que conhecera há poucas horas, mas que não saia de seus pensamentos. –Inuyasha? –insistia Miroku.**

**-você falou alguma coisa? –perguntou despertando de seus pensamentos. **

**-não, nada. –disse desanimado. Logo eles chegaram ao apartamento de Inuyasha.**

**-você que beber alguma coisa? –perguntou Inuyasha indo em direção a cozinha.**

**-um refri, por favor. –disse sentando no sofá. –hoje até que foi um bom dia não acha? –disse com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-você diz isso por causa da Sango. –disse jogando uma latinha de refri para Miroku. –a propósito o que vocês conversaram para ficaram sorrindo daquele jeito.**

**{Kagome & Sango} **

**-fala Sango, o que você e Miroku conversaram. –perguntava para a amiga muito curiosa. **

**-eu vim pra sua casa Kagome para estudarmos. –disse seria. –mas eu te conto. –mudando a expressão para uma toda sorridente Sango. –ele disse que assim que me viu ficou encantado e que queria me conhecer melhor.**

**-e o que mais. –perguntava Kagome já não agüentando mais de curiosidade.**

**-bom... –disse fazendo um ar de mistério. –ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR! –as duas começaram a pular e gritar. **

**-eu já tinha percebido que ele não tirava os olhos de você, e você dele né? –disse lançando um olhar de "você ta afim dele" deixando a amiga corada.**

**-bom, ele é um gato e parece interessante. –disse com os olhos brilhando. **

**-Sango eu acho que você também percebeu que ele é um... como podemos dizer.... PERVERTIDO.**

**-é eu percebi. –disse desanimada. –mas acho que posso mudar isso. –disse com ar de superioridade.**

**-se você diz. –disse admirada com a determinação da amiga. –bom, agora chega de conversa e vamos estudar.**

**-você só diz isso porque eu ia perguntar sobre você e o Inuyasha. –disse encarando Kagome.**

**-não tem nada entre nós. –disse fingindo que estava lendo um livro.**

**-mas bem que você queria. –disse com um sorriso malicioso. –aposto que você adorou quando ele foi te pedir desculpas.**

**-não nego que achei fofo, mas nossa relação é só de amizade. –disse ainda encarando o livro.**

**-mas ele se empenhou muito em se entender com você não acha. –nesse momento Kagome estava encarando a amiga. –eu acho que ele esta interessado em você. –disse dando pequenas risadinhas.**

**-você acha isso Sango. –disse levemente corada, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente. –acho melhor estudarmos, afinal você veia aqui pra isso não é?**

**-certo. –concordou Sango vendo que a amiga tinha percebido estava corada, então parou com o assunto e continuaram em silêncio estudando.**

**{Inuyasha & Miroku}**

**-bom, é isso que aconteceu entre min e a Sango. –disse com um meio sorriso no rosto. –agora eu já vou, o taxi que eu chamei já deve ter chegado.**

**-você é rápido em? –disse vendo o primo ir em direção a porta. –só me explica uma coisa antes de ir? –perguntou esperando o primo virar em sua direção.**

**-o que? –disse encarando o primo.**

**-por que você veio até aqui, em vez de eu te levar em casa.**

**-eu prometi a tia Izayo que ficaria de olho em você pra ela. –disse e deu um sorriso. – e vejo que eu vou ter trabalho. –ao dizer isso abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Inuyasha muito curioso.**

**-o que ele quis dizer com isso? –mas estava muito cansado para tentar entender o primo. Mas seu sono foi despertado pelo telefone. –alô - disse nada animado.**

**-[i]**_ Inuyasha, que mau humor é esse. –_**era uma voz feminina que ele conhecia muito bem.**

**-oi mãe. -respondeu, mas bem humorado. –não é nada eu só estou cansado, mas fala o que a senhora quer?**

**-[i]**_ seu pai e eu vamos viajar por duas semanas e quando voltarmos nós queremos jantar com você. –_**disse meio preocupado com a reação do filho.**

**-[i]**_ você quer dizer, a senhora quer jantar comigo, aposto que isso foi idéia sua._** –disse mostrando reação nenhuma.**

**-[i] **_esta muito enganado, isso foi idéia do seu pai, ele quer se aproximar de você, e eu apoio._

**-é só ele parar com essa historia de quere controlar a minha vida. –disse já mudando o tom de voz para um tom já irritado.**

**-[i] **_eu não liguei para isso, então podemos ir jantar com você. _**–disse já mostrando cansaço, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o filho sobre esse assunto. **

**-claro, mas só pela senhora. –disse já, mas calmo. –quando vai ser?**

**-[i] **_vamos voltar na próxima sexta, que tal umas 10h00minh?_**-disse já, mas animada.**

**-ok, por min tudo bem.**

**-[i] **_então ate lá filhinho. _**[i]****- disse num tom meigo, e desligou o telefone.**

**-até. –disse mesmo já tendo desligado o telefone. Resolveu tomar um banho. Depois do banho deitou na cama, estava só com uma bermuda, estava uma noite quente. –Kagome. –não conseguia parar de pensar nessa garota, como ela pode ter o impressionado tanto, aponto de não conseguir tira – lá da cabeça. –o que você tem? –mesmo perguntando já sabia a respostar, ela era diferente de todas as garotas que conhecera na vida inteira, principalmente a que iria se casar obrigado fazia questão de lembrar isso. Com ela ele sentia que era igual a todos, que ela não tinha interesse nenhum nele. –como você pode despertar em min esse sentimento que nem eu sei bem o que é? –perguntava para si mesmo esperando uma resposta que não vinha. Desistiu e acabou dormindo. Sabia que muitas coisas iriam acontecer e sabia que Kagome faria parte delas, mas algo dentro dele queria que ela fizesse parte da vida dele de agora em diante.**

**Fim do 3° cap **

**4°Cap: fim de semana.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**-Finalmente. –disse saindo da sala acompanhado de Miroku, Sango e a Kagome, não sei por que me sinto tão bem ao lado dela.**

**-também não acredito que finalmente a semana acabou não acha Sangozinha. –ele disse passando a mão na cintura Sango, só vi quando ela deu um tapa no rosto dele.**

**-o fato de eu ter aceitado sair com você não te da o direito de ter essas liberdades comigo. –ela estava bem irritada, a semana toda Miroku ficava dando esses vacilo.**

**-desculpe Sangozinha. –disse passando a mão a onde estava vermelho por causa do tapa. –mas é que eu estou ansioso pelo nosso encontro amanhã.**

**-eu tenho repensado sobre esse encontro. –disse virando a cara, já vi que o Miroku se ferrou, quem mandou dar uma de pervertido.**

**-como assim Sangozinha. –ele tava fazendo uma cara de choro e ainda fazia biquinho, não sei como eu consegui segurar o riso. –eu prometo me controlar. –ele tava com uma cara de pidão.**

**-bom... –não acredito que ela vai ceder. –se você promete tudo bem então. –ela tava sorrindo pra ele, cara ele é muito sortudo mesmo.**

**-não acredito. –disse passando a mão na cara.**

**-parece que eles se gostam mesmo né? –era Kagome, ela estava ao me lado com aquele belo sorriso que ela tinha.**

**-é parece que sim. –eu queria ter a sorte do Miroku, mas pra min está, mas difícil.**

**-vamos Sango? –Kagome perguntava para ela.**

**-sim. –ela respondeu e puxou Kagome pelo braço.**

**-aonde vocês vão? Tão fugindo de nós? –perguntou Miroku fingindo inocência.**

**-nos vamos comprar o vestido da Sango. –respondeu Kagome. – e você lógico, não pode ver né Miroku, até, mas meninos. –e lá se foram elas, Miroku só ficou babando imaginando a Sango em um belo vestido, como eu sei? Eu conheço o primo que tenho.**

**(narrador)**

**Kagome e Sango já haviam ido a muitas lojas, como já estava na hora do almoço decidiram parar e comer alguma coisa.**

**-então Sango você tem que se decidir. –disse Kagome demonstrando cansaço. –já estamos andando há horas e entramos em varias lojas.**

**-mas nenhum deles me interessou. –parecia uma criança fazendo birra.**

**-ok, depois de comermos algo e descansado um pouco, agente da, mas uma olhadinha por ai. –disse desistindo de começar uma discussão com a amiga.**

**-valeu Kagome sabia que podia contar com você. –disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**{Inuyasha e Miroku}**

**-eu não vejo a hora desse encontro. –disse Miroku com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.**

**-acho bom você não tentar nenhuma gracinha com ela em Miroku. –alertou Inuyasha. –ela não é como aquelas mulheres da antiga faculdade que se jogavam nos seus braços por interesse.**

**-eu sei, a Sango é diferente ela tem cabeça, mesmo se soubesse quem eu sou ela não agiria diferente, ela me encanta. –dizia com um brilho nos olhos.**

**-e, eu sei como é. –disse Inuyasha e depois deu um suspiro.**

**-já ta ate suspirando. –disse Miroku junto com uma risada.**

**-do que você esta falando? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-nada, não é nada. –disse Miroku abafando a risada.**

**-já é a segunda vez que você fala de uma maneira misteriosa. –disse emburrado. –você me enrolou a semana inteira, agora vai ter que me responder sem fugir. –disse Inuyasha, eles estavam no apartamento dele.**

**-isso é um seqüestro? –perguntou fingindo medo.**

**-não - respondeu irritado. –eu só quero tentar entender o que você quis dizer com aquilo.**

**-não é obvio Inuyasha. –disse agora encarando o primo. –eu estava falando de você e da Kagome.**

**-o quê? –estava corado, como Miroku descobriu o que ele estava sentindo. –como você percebeu? –quando percebeu o que tinha dito deu um tapa na testa.**

**-há, eu sabia. –disse Miroku apontando para Inuyasha e rindo. –mas nem precisava você dizer isso, ta na cara que você esta afim dela, desde o primeiro dia só pra lembrar. –disse parando de rir.**

**-tava tão na cara assim. –perguntou Inuyasha encarando o chão.**

**-tava não, esta, ou você acha que esconde logo de min o que você ta sentindo. –disse fingindo seriedade. –eu conheço você muito bem Inuyasha, toda vez que você olha pra Kagome fica com cara de bobo.**

**-igual a você. –disse irônico.**

**-parece que nos dois fomos fisgados. –disse encarando Inuyasha. –a diferença é que eu não estou noivo de outra. -Inuyasha estava surpreso com que Miroku disse.**

**-você tem razão, eu estou noivo, mais isso não vai me impedir de ficar com a garota que eu gosto de verdade. –se surpreendeu com que havia dito.**

**-puxa, eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver Inuyasha Taisho apaixonado. –disse rindo.**

**-apaixonado? –se perguntava Inuyasha, e a resposta era só uma. –sim, você tem razão. –assumiu para Miroku e para ele principalmente, ela conseguira despertar nele um sentimento desses.**

**-eu nunca vi você tão determinado. –disse Miroku surpreso com a expressão do primo.**

**-posso contar com a sua ajuda? –perguntava para Miroku.**

**-claro. –confirmou firme. –afinal, meu primo esta contando comigo, não posso decepcioná-lo.**

**-mas você sabe que não será fácil. –disse serio. –afinal o não é fácil de lidar.**

**-é eu sei. –disse serio, mas logo muda sua expressão para alegre. –mas vale muito à pena. -E ficaram a tarde inteira pensando em uma maneira de ajudar Inuyasha.**

**{Kagome e Sango}**

**-finalmente. –Kagome agradecia aos céus, por Sango ter finalmente encontrado um vestido, ele era rosa, ia um pouco abaixo da coxa, as alças finas cruzavam no pescoço.**

**-não é lindo Kagome? –perguntava com os olhos brilhando.**

**-e era para ser. –disse sentada enquanto Sango se olhava no espelho e babava pelo vestido. – afinal perdemos praticamente o dia inteiro atrás dele, olha lá pra fora. –apontando para fora da loja. –olha como já esta escuro.**

**-nossa já é tarde. –disse indo para o provador para tirar o vestido. –eu vou levar. –entregou o vestido para a vendedora. –depois de pagar as duas finalmente foram embora. –você vai dormir lá em casa né Kagome?**

**-mas é claro, afinal eu até já levei algumas coisas minhas pra lá. –disse rindo. –eu sei como esse encontro é importante para você. –disse virando o rosto para frente e fingindo seriedade. –e do jeito que você é ansiosa, vai precisar da minha Judá.**

**-eu sempre vou precisar de você Kagome. –disse sorrindo.**

**-eu sei. –respondeu convencida. Sango abraçou a amiga e foram embora rindo.**

**{Inuyasha e Miroku} **

**-bom eu já vou indo. –disse indo em direção a porta. –quase esqueci me empresta seu carro amanhã? O meu só fica pronto segunda.**

**-claro. –concordou Inuyasha. –amanhã eu passo na sua casa e deixo o carro.**

**-vale primão. –e foi embora.**

**Sábado...**

**-eu estou atrasada. –gritava Sango correndo pela casa.**

**-agora eu sei por que sua mãe e seu irmão saíram cedo. -dizia Kagome enquanto tomava seu café. –você é histérica. –deu um gole no suco de laranja.**

**-Kagome, eu vou me atrasar assim. –gritava ainda histérica**

**-calma Sango. –disse fazendo sua amiga sentar. –o Miroku só vem te pegar as oito, e ainda são sete da manhã, o cabeleireiro esta marcado para as dez, estamos com muito tempo, isso por que você fez questão de me acordar cedo mesmo me fazendo ir dormi tarde. –disse se sentando e voltando a tomar seu café.**

**-valeu Kagome, se não fosse por você eu não conseguiria. –disse sorrindo para a amiga.**

**-eu sei. –disse convencida, dando língua para a amiga de um jeito sapeca.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Acordei cedo, não tinha conseguido dormir, desde aquela conversa com Miroku uma esperança de poder ficar com Kagome. –talvez o Miroku tenha razão, não custa nada falar com ela. –pensava auto, enquanto tomava o café da manhã. –ela chega na sexta então tenho uma semana para contar para a Kagome tudo. **

**(narrador)**

**Já estava quase na hora do encontro Miroku estava em sua casa esperando Inuyasha trazer o carro.**

**-onde ele esta? –se perguntava andando de um lado para o outro na varanda, até que viu o carro chegando. –finalmente.**

**-desculpe. –se desculpava Inuyasha entregando a chave para Miroku. –mas eu tive que mandar lavar.**

**-tudo bem. –disse se dirigindo para o lado do motorista. –você vai voltar a pé.**

**-me deixa na casa da Sango. –disse abrindo a porta. –de lá, para o meu apartamento é, mas perto.**

**-ok. –e os dois entraram no carro. **

**{Sango e Kagome}**

**-vamos Sango, você esta ai dentro há muito tempo. –dizia sentada no sofá da sala esperando Sango que se arrumava no quarto. –como pode demorar tanto, o Miroku logo vai chegar. **

**-já vou. –gritava de dentro do quarto. –só estou terminando de me maquiar.**

**-acho que ele já chegou. –disse ao ouvir a capainha tocar. –deixa que eu atendo, mas vê se não demora. **

**-ok. –gritava Sango do quarto. Kagome vai atender a porta.**

**-oi Miroku, a Sango já vem. –disse com um sorriso, e se surpreende ao ver quem esta com ele. –Inuyasha?**

**-oi Kagome. –respondia atrás de Miroku.**

**-e a Sango Kagome? –perguntava Miroku ansioso.**

**-ela... –é interrompida por Sango.**

**-estou aqui. –disse aparecendo atrás de Kagome. –como estou? –perguntou um pouco corada.**

**-incrível. –disse Miroku babando. **

**-Sango, você ta DEZ amiga. –disse Kagome elogiando a amiga. **

**-vamos Sango? –perguntou Miroku esticando a mão para Sango.**

**-claro. –disse dando o braço a Miroku, e se surpreendeu com quem estava no lado de fora. –Inuyasha? –perguntava confusa.**

**-não se preocupe, o Miroku me deu uma carona, minha casa fica aqui perto. –disse de braços cruzados.**

**-bom, então vamos Sango. –disse se dirigindo para o carro.**

**-nada de gracinhas com a minha amiga em Miroku. –gritava Kagome da porta.**

**-pode confiar em min. - respondeu Miroku entrando no carro logo depois Sango também entrou e então saíram.**

**-será que eu posso confiar? –se perguntava Kagome e se surpreendeu quando ouviu a resposta.**

**-não se preocupe o Miroku não vai tentar nada com ela, ele gosta dela de verdade. –respondeu Inuyasha encarando Kagome.**

**-bom, se você esta dizendo. –disse Kagome com um sorriso no rosto. –bom acho melhor eu ir agora. –disse trancando a porta.**

**-você tem a chave da casa da Sango? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-é que eu durmo aqui às vezes. –respondeu. –o pior é que minha casa fica longe. –disse desanimada.**

**-se eu não tivesse emprestado o carro pro Miroku eu te dava uma carona. –disse se arrependendo profundamente de ter emprestado o carro. –mas se você quiser pode ir pro meu apartamento que fica aqui perto e chama um taxi pra você. –disse meio corado. Kagome pensou um pouco antes de responder.**

**-pode ser. –respondeu e foi na direção de Inuyasha. –vamos? –perguntou abraçando o braço de Inuyasha, a noite estava fria, e os dois foram para o apartamento dele.**

**Fim do 4°cap**

**5°Cap: Encontro.**

**Miroku levou Sango em um dos restaurantes, mas chiques de toda cidade.**

**-Miroku, esse é o restaurante, mas caro da cidade. –disse Sango, admirada é surpresa com a beleza e refinaria do lugar. –talvez devêssemos ir a outro lugar. –disse quando já estavam sentados na mesa.**

**-não se preocupe Sango. –disse com um sorriso sedutor. –eu faço questão de que esse encontro seja incrível. –disse segurando nas mãos de Sango a encarando de modo sedutor.**

**-se você insiste. –disse ficando um pouco corada, tinha que admitir Miroku sabia ser sedutor, mas resistiria pelo menos o máximo que pudesse. Logo o garçom veio e eles fizeram os pedidos. Sango ficou surpresa com a elegância de Miroku, como se ele freqüentasse aquele tipo de lugar toda a sua vida, mas ela sabia que somente pessoas famosas ou da realeza freqüentavam aquele lugar. –se eu fizer uma pergunta você promete que não vai se ofender? –perguntou meio hesitante.**

**-claro Sango. –respondeu sorridente.**

**-como você pode pagar um lugar desses. –a curiosidade era muito grande. –é que as pessoas que freqüentam esses lugares são da realeza. –Miroku sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Estava tão empenhado em agradar Sango que esqueceu que ela não sabia quem ele era, e nem podia saber, tinha que arrumar uma desculpa.**

**-bem... É que... Bem. –não tinha idéia do que falar.**

**-não precisa ficar envergonhado. –disse com um sorriso. –você tem algum parente que trabalha aqui, daí você pode comer com desconto né? –disse com um tom de inocência. Miroku cai pra trás com que Sango falou. –você ta bem Miroku?**

**-de onde você tirou isso? –perguntou ao se recuperar do ocorrido.**

**-bom é que todos que trabalham aqui parecem te conhecer. –disse ao reparar o modo como Miroku é tratado.**

**-bom. –achava melhor concordar. –é isso... você adivinhou. –disse forçando uma risada. **

**-então vamos aproveitar. –disse com um sorriso meigo.**

**-vamos. –o jantar seguiu tranqüilo, Sango se surpreendeu com o cavalerismo de Miroku, esperava que ele agisse como um pervertido como sempre faz, mas pelo contrario ela não tentou nada o jantar inteiro. **

**-garçom, por favor. – chamava Miroku, para pagar a conta. –vamos Sango? –perguntou Miroku estendendo a mão para Sango.**

**-vamos. –disse se levantando. –vamos a onde? **

**-pensei em darmos uma volta no parque aqui perto. –disse passando o braço envolto do ombro de Sango, essa logo se afastou dele e o olhou com um olhar de reprovação. –calma Sango, eu pensei que você pudesse estar com frio, mas se você não quiser.**

**-tudo bem, se for só isso. –disse meio corada. Passearam pelo parque que estava pouco movimentado, havia apenas alguns casais passando ou sentados nos bancos. Eles pararam em frente a um lago e ficaram admirando o luar refletido no lago.**

**-é tão lindo, você não acha. –disse se virando para encarar Miroku, e ficou corada ao ver o rosto sereno do jovem admirando a lua.**

**-espero ter tirado a má impressão que você teve de min. - disse sem encarar a jovem.**

**-sim. –disse, logo ao receber a respostar Miroku encara a jovem ternamente.**

**-obrigada. Vem acho melhor irmos agora.**

**-sim.**

**Fim do 5° Cap**

**6°Cap: Beijos.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome já haviam chegado ao apartamento, Kagome pediu o taxi e estava esperando junto a Inuyasha.**

**-como será que eles estão indo? –se perguntava Kagome.**

**-não se preocupe, eu já disse que o Miroku não parece, mas ele é inofensivo, pelos menos com a Sango. **

**-você confia tanto assim nele, ou é só porque ele é seu primo.**

**-os dois. –disse se sentando ao lado de Kagome, estava nervoso por tela tão perto dele, ela estava no seu apartamento, os dois sozinhos, muitos pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, e alguns ate o assustava. –[isso é por andar com o Miroku] - pensava.**

**-você tem um belo apartamento. –disse admirando o apartamento do rapaz, era enorme tinha dois andares, e muito bem decorado. –foi você que decorou?**

**-não, foi minha mãe. –disse encarando o rosto da jovem, não cansava de admirá-la. **

**-eu reparei que tinha um toque feminino aqui. –disse se levantando. –pensei que fosse sua namorada. –disse olhando o rapaz pelo quanto do olho.**

**-eu não tenho namorada. –respondeu rapidamente. Não estava mentindo, Kikio não era sua namorada e sim sua noiva, mas não queria contar para Kagome, o fato de ela querer saber se ele tinha namorada o alegrava.**

**-pensando bem, eu não sei muita coisa sobre você Inuyasha. –disse parando enfrente a Inuyasha.**

**-e o que você quer saber? –perguntou se levantando e ficou frente a frente com Kagome, estavam a centímetros de distancias, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. –Kagome eu... –não pensou em, mas nada, aproximou seus lábios do da jovem em um beijo, o que ele, mas desejava naquele momento.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Não consegui controlar meus desejos e a beijei, no começo ela hesitou um pouco, tive medo de ter cometido a maior burrada da minha vida e ter perdido a chance de me aproximar dela, mas ela correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.**

**(Kagome)**

**Ele se aproximou, e me beijou, eu me surpreendi no começo fui pega de surpresa, uma alegria imensa invadiu meu ser, e eu correspondi ao beijo, meu primeiro beijo, tinha um gosto afrodisíaco e cheiro de colônia. **

**(narrador)**

**Eles ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, mesmo seus pulmões pedindo por ar eles não se separavam, mas quando o interfone tocou, eles se separaram e ficaram se olhando por um estante, ambos estavam corados.**

**-sim. –disse Inuyasha atendendo ao interfone. –ela já vai. –e desligou. –o taxi que você chamou esta te esperando lá embaixo.**

**-certo. –disse pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo para a porta. **

**-espera. –disse segurando Kagome pelo braço. Eles se olharam e não disseram nada, não precisavam ambos sabiam o que sentiam e agora sabiam o que um sentia pelo outro, pra que estragar esse momento com palavras. Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha e esse retribuiu o sorriso, então ela foi embora e Inuyasha ficou olhando para a porta não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, será que poderia se livrar do seu destino e ficar com Kagome.**

**{Miroku e Sango}**

**-esta entregue. –disse ao chegaram em frente à porta da casa de Sango.**

**-eu me diverti muito Miroku. –disse com um sorriso no rosto. –nos vemos na faculdade. –disse e ia se retirar quando sentiu ser puxada pelo braço, fazendo ir de encontro com Miroku, ficou com as mãos apoiadas no peito forte de Miroku. –Miroku. –disse corada ao se deparar com o olhar sedutor de Miroku a encarando.**

**-eu não vou fazer nada que você não queria. –disse com um sorriso sedutor.**

**-e quem disse que eu não quero? –disse retribuindo o sorriso sedutor. Miroku apenas deu um sorriso e aproximou seus rostos em um beijo cheio de paixão e inocência por parte de Sango claro.**

**-boa noite Sango. –disse Miroku ao encerrar o beijo, pois ambos precisavam de ar.**

**-boa noite. –disse Sango com um grande sorriso no rosto, logo depois entrou em casa sorridente.**

**-ela é incrível. –disse Miroku indo em direção ao carro, com um sorriso de olheira a olheira.**

**Fim do 6° Cap**

**7°Cap: Mal entendido.**

**(narrador)**

**-vocês se beijaram? –perguntava Sango incrédula no que acabara de ouvir da amiga.**

**-não sei por que o espanto. –disse cruzando os braços. –você e o Miroku também se beijaram. -Elas estavam sentadas no pátio da faculdade esperando a aula começar.**

**-mas nos saímos juntos. –disse sendo racional. –mas você e o Inuyasha, bem que eu já suspeitava de vocês dois. –disse lançando um olhar malicioso para a amiga que logo cora.**

**-olá meninas. –disse Miroku se aproximando junto com Inuyasha.**

**-oi. -respondeu Sango com um sorriso sendo correspondido por Miroku. Enquanto eles ficavam se olhando, Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha a olhava de forma diferente, como se evitasse falar com ela.**

**-Inu... –foi interrompida pelo sinal, Inuyasha rapidamente puxou Miroku e se dirigiu para a sala a deixando confusa.**

**-o que foi aquilo Kagome? –perguntou Sango confusa com o comportamento de Inuyasha.**

**-eu não sei. –vários pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça, um deles era que Inuyasha não havia sentido nada com aquele beijo, enquanto ela descobrira que estava apaixonada.**

**{Inuyasha e Miroku}**

**-o que foi isso Inuyasha? –perguntou Miroku enquanto ainda era puxado por Inuyasha pelos corredores. –e da pra me soltar.**

**-desculpa. –disse soltando Miroku e parando de andar. –você sabe o que aquele beijo significou pra min?**

**-resumindo? –perguntou Miroku brincalhão. –foi à melhor coisa que te aconteceu, você não consegue parar de pensar nele e ele só confirmou que você esta apaixonado pela Kagome. –disse enquanto conta com os dedos. –esqueci algum? –disse encarando o primo rindo.**

**-estou falando serio. –disse encarando o primo serio.**

**-eu sei. –disse agora serio. –por isso eu disse para você falar com ela e não fugir. **

**-eu não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. –disse corado.**

**-puxa, eu nunca vi você assim por uma garota. –disse surpreso. –tenho que me lembrar de dar os parabéns a Kagome por esse feito.**

**-eu to falando serio. –disse com uma cara de preocupado. –e se ela não sentiu nada com o beijo. –disse desanimado.**

**-você só vai saber se falar com ela. –disse começando a andar. –agora vamos se não vamos perder a aula. -Logo Inuyasha também se dirigiu a sala. Kagome e Sango já estavam lá, quando Inuyasha olhou para Kagome ela lhe lançou um olhar triste.**

**-então Kagome, o que você vai fazer? –perguntou Sango percebendo o clima que ficou.**

**-nada. –disse calma e voltando sua atenção para a amiga. –se ele não sentiu nada, eu que não vou demonstrar meus sentimentos.**

**-se você tem certeza disso. –disse voltando sua atenção para frente já que o professor acabara de entrar. E assim se seguiu a aula, Inuyasha olhava para Kagome tentando entender o motivo do olhar triste que ela lhe lançou.**

**-acho melhor você ir falar com a Kagome. –disse Miroku se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha, estavam no intervalo das aulas.**

**-por que, você esta falando isso? –perguntou Inuyasha confuso.**

**-pelo que a Sango me falou, a Kagome está achando que você não sentiu nada com o beijo. –disse em um tom analítico. –parece que ela ta chateada com você.**

**-isso explica o jeito que ela tem agido comigo hoje. –disse desanimado. –mas isso significa que ela sentiu alguma coisa certo? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. **

**-Kagome! -gritava Inuyasha enquanto corria atrás da garota, que não parou ao ouvi-lo.**

**-o que você quer Inuyasha? –perguntava com um olhar.**

**-eu... Queria... –foi interrompido por outro jovem que se aproximava deles.**

**-então vamos Kagome? –disse um belo jovem com um longo cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo. –oi cachorrinho. –disse se referindo a Inuyasha.**

**-Kuga. –disse rosnando, desde que entrou na faculdade nunca se deu bem com Kuga, e um dos motivos, mas importante era que Kuga era apaixonado por Kagome, mas ela nunca deu bola pra ele.**

**-o que você quer Inuyasha. –disse Kagome seria. –eu tenho um compromisso com o Kuga.**

**-com ele! –disse apontando para Kuga, não acreditando no que ouvira.**

**-isso mesmo cara de cachorro. –disse Kuga provocativo passando a mão pela cintura de Kagome.**

**-então Inuyasha. –disse Kagome demonstrando impaciência.**

**-não é nada. –disse de modo triste enquanto se afastava dos dois.**

**-o que deu nele Kagome? –perguntou Kuga confuso, foi a primeira vez que ele não se importou quando ele se aproximou da Kagome.**

**-eu não sei. –disse incomodada com a expressão de Inuyasha. –ele anda muito estranho esses dias.**

**Fim do 7° cap**

**8°Cap: Sentimentos.**

**Era o ultimo dia da semana, Inuyasha não dirigiu uma única palavra a Kagome desde que a viu saindo com Kuga da faculdade.**

**-você não acha que essa sua birrinha não já foi longe demais? –perguntava Miroku enquanto caminhavam em direção ao portão da faculdade.**

**-ela ta com aquele lobo fedido. –disse com a cara emburrada. –então que faça bom proveito.**

**-isso tudo é por que você esta com ciúmes dela? –dizia com uma risadinha.**

**-eu... Com ciúmes... Daquele lobo. –dizia corado. –ta brincando né?**

**-se isso for te alegrar. –dizia come se soubesse algo que Inuyasha não sabia. –o Kuga ta saindo com a Ayame. –disse com um sorriso de sabe tudo no rosto.**

**-como. –disse Inuyasha parando. –mas ele não tava afim da Kagome? –perguntava confuso.**

**-bom isso eu não sei. –dizia dando de ombros e voltando a caminhar. –mas você vai ficar ai se perguntando isso, ou vai logo falar com a Kagome. –entes de terminar de falar sentiu alguém passar correndo por ele. –acho que vai falar com ela né? –disse rindo enquanto via seu primo correndo na direção de Kagome e Sango. **

**-que bom que saímos cedo hoje não acha Kagome? –perguntava Sango enquanto se espreguiçava. **

**-acho. –mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.**

**-olha aquele ali não é o Inuyasha? –gritava Sango apontando para frente.**

**-onde? Onde? –perguntava olhando para os lados.**

**-eu sabia. –Kagome cora rubramente ao perceber que havia se entregado. –você tava pensando nele né?**

**-ele esta tão estranho desde o começo da semana. –disse triste. –ele nem fala, mas comigo.**

**-acho que isso é ciúme do Kuga. –disse Sango analisando a situação.**

**-duvido. –disse seria. –por que ele sentiria ciúme do Kuga? Ele nem sentiu nada com o nosso beijo.**

**-oi Inuyasha. –disse Sango alegremente.**

**-não adianta Sango. –disse sem encarar a amiga. –eu não vou cair nessa de novo. –ao dizer isso vira para encarar a amiga e se susto ao ver que estava com ela.**

**-posso falar com você Kagome. –disse carinhosamente.**

**-Inuyasha. –disse super corada.**

**-bom, eu vou falar com o Miroku, boa sorte. –e saiu correndo deixando os dois ali se olhando.**

**- o que você quer? –disse triste desviando o olhar.**

**-esclarecer um mal entendido. –disse olhando serenamente para Kagome, essa cora ao ver o olhar serio de Inuyasha. –você estava saindo com o Kuga? –Kagome se surpreende com a pergunta de Inuyasha, mas responde.**

**-sim. –responde agora olhando nos olhos dele, Inuyasha se surpreende com a respostar e ia desistir de falar com ela, mas a jovem continua. –ele me pediu para ajudar ele a conquistar uma garota. –disse meio corada.**

**-como assim? –Inuyasha estava confuso. –eu pensei que ele gostasse de você? –disse tentando entender, Kagome apenas riu.**

**-isso é o que todos dizem. –disse ainda rindo. –isso é uma brincadeira nossa.**

**-brincadeira? –Inuyasha ficava cada vez, mas confuso.**

**-o Kuga é como um irmão mais velho. –disse explicando para que Inuyasha entendesse. –ele age daquele jeito para nenhum garoto se aproximar de min. - disse agora parando de rir. –nossa relação é extremamente fraternal, ele na verdade gosta da Ayame. –disse finalizando, esperando ver se ele tinha entendido.**

**-então é isso. –disse caindo na gargalhada. –eu pensei que vocês... –parou antes que revelasse que estava com ciúmes. **

**-pensou o que? **

**-bem... É que... Eu pensei... Que você gostava dele. –disse timidamente.**

**-você tava com ciúmes? –perguntou levemente corada.**

**-eu... Com ciúmes? –disse ficando vermelho. –claro que não.**

**-então no vejo problemas em sair com outros garotos. –disse se afastando, mas sente ser puxada pelo braço. –Inuyasha.**

**-eu vim aqui pra te dizer... –estava tomando coragem para falar. Kagome percebeu o nervosismo de Inuyasha, achou melhor alivia a pressão.**

**-você quer almoçar comigo? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Inuyasha não entendeu a atitude da jovem. –ai, você me conta o que quer tanto me falar, é que eu to morrendo de fome. –disse passando a mão na barriga, Inuyasha então ouviu seu estomago ronca, não tinha tomado café estava de estomago vazio. –e acho que você também. –Inuyasha ficou corado.**

**-certo. –afirmou soltando o braço da jovem.**

**-ótimo. –disse começando a andar até a garagem. –vamos no seu carro. –Inuyasha deu um pequeno riso, adorava o jeito descontraído e até meio folgado de Kagome, e a seguiu.**

**-eu conheço um ótimo lugar. –disse Kagome mostrando a direção para Inuyasha. Eles foram o caminho inteiro em silencio, às vezes Inuyasha olhava Kagome pelo canto do olho enquanto ela olhava pela janela do carro.**

**-é aqui. –disse a jovem quando chegaram ao pequeno restaurante de ramen. O lugar era muito simples, mas parecia aconchegante.**

**-até que não é ruim. –disse Inuyasha ao entrar no restaurante, não era como os restaurantes que ele freqüentava, mas pelo contrario, aquele lugar o agradava muito, mas, nunca gostou dos restaurantes que seus pais o levavam ou que era obrigado a ir, aquelas comidas esquisitas, sempre que tinha que ir a um desses lugares comia antes para não sentir fome e se livrar dos cardápios que para ele eram insuportáveis.**

**-sejam bem-vindos. –dizia um homem atrás do balcão. –Kagome, veio almoçar com seu velho. **

**-["seu velho".] - pensava Inuyasha, será que aquele homem era.**

**-oi pai. –não tinha, mas duvida, aquele homem era o pai de Kagome. –esse é o Inuyasha.**

**-prazer em conhecê-lo. –disse Inuyasha fazendo uma referencia.**

**-não precisa dessa formalidade toda. –disse o senhor que parecia uma pessoa simples, mas bem humorada. –além domas, eu sinto como se já conhecesse você.**

**-como? –Inuyasha pensou que ele iria reconhecê-lo, tava tudo acabado, Kagome iria descobrir tudo. –já que a Kagome sempre fala de você. –Inuyasha cai pra trás.**

**-PAI! –Kagome estava tão vermelha, como seu pai pode ter lhe entregado desse jeito.**

**-ela fala é? –perguntou Inuyasha lançando um olhar malicioso, estava, mas tranqüilo, seu segredo não fora revelado. –e o que ela diz?**

**-nada. –disse Kagome desesperada. –nos viemos almoçar. –disse tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.**

**-vieram ao lugar certo. –disse colocando as mãos na massa. –você vai ver que fazemos o melhor Ramen da cidade, se não de todo Japão. –disse se gabando.**

**-que tipo de Ramen você gosta Inuyasha? –perguntou Kagome quando já estavam sentados em frente ao balcão.**

**-bom... na verdade... eu nunca comi Ramen. –os dói olharam para ele espantado.**

**-serio? –disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-bom Kagome você o trouxe ao lugar certo Kagome. – disse o pai de Kagome com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**-bom Inuyasha se prepare, pois você vai aprender que ninguém resiste ao Ramen dos Higurashi. –disse fazendo um "V" de vitoria. Inuyasha apenas riu nunca se sentiu tão bem em um lugar, realmente Kagome fazia isso com ele, se sentia perto de pessoas verdadeiras que o tratavam bem por ele, não por interesse.**

**-puxa, eu nunca comi tanto. –disse quando já estavam saindo do restaurante.**

**-eu te falei. –disse Kagome andando ao seu lado. –meu pai não ia deixar você sair sem provar todos os tipos de Ramen. –ambos começaram a ri, Inuyasha nunca passara uma tarde tão agradável.**

**-quer uma carona? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-pensei que você quisesse falar comigo? –perguntou parando de andar. Inuyasha parou por um estante, e se lembrou que tinha decidido revelar para Kagome seus sentimentos, mas essa historia de almoço o fizera esquecer. –quer dar uma volta no parque? –perguntou se aproximando de Inuyasha. –sei que a idéia do almoço acabou atrapalhando, mas garanto que agora vamos poder conversar. –disse com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-certo. –concordou Inuyasha retribuindo o sorriso, e ambos foram para o parque que estava vazio, Inuyasha se sentiu aliviado assim nada o atrapalharia.**

**-então, o que você tanto quer falar comigo Inuyasha. –perguntou se sentando num banco e fazendo sinal para que Inuyasha se sentasse ao seu lado.**

**-bom é que... –não imaginava que confessar seus sentimentos seria assim tão difícil. – aquela historia do Kuga.**

**-não acredito que você, ta aqui pra ficar falando do Kuga. –disse se levantando bastante irritada. – se é isso eu já vou. –Kagome já ia se retirando quando Inuyasha a segura pelo braço.**

**-será que você pode deixar eu falar? –disse encarando a jovem serio, Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa nunca vira Inuyasha daquele jeito, ele realmente parecia determinado, afirmou com a cabeça e ficou de frente para Inuyasha esperando ele começar. –você tinha razão. –disse desviando o olhar. –eu estava com ciúmes. –Kagome corou imediatamente, enquanto Inuyasha fitava o chão. –eu queria te dizer isso antes, mas pensei que você e o Kuga estavam saindo por isso eu desisti.**

**-falar o que Inuyasha? –perguntava encarando o jovem corado.**

**-eu... –agora encarava Kagome, olhava aqueles belos olhos azuis que sempre o fascinava. –estou apaixonado por você Kagome. –disse rapidamente, Kagome corou violentamente, enquanto Inuyasha a encarava sereno.**

**-eu... Não... –dizia sem deixar de encarar os olhos âmbares do jovem, Inuyasha fechou os olhos, pronto iria levar um fora. –eu não acredito que você demorou esse tempo todo para me falar algo que eu queria ouvir desde que te conheci. –Inuyasha olhou surpreso para Kagome, ela estava com um grande sorriso, e uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto.**

**-Kagome você... –antes de dizer algo, mas a jovem o abraçou fortemente, e ele retribuiu o abraço, a abraçou tão forte como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse, mas seu medo era que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho.**

**-esse tempo todo eu pensei que você estivesse me evitando, por não te sentido nada com o nosso beijo. –disse a jovem um pouco corada. Inuyasha apenas sorriu, levantou a cabeça da jovem pelo queixo e aproximando o seu rosto ao da jovem.**

**-eu não só senti algo, como fiquei dependente dele. –e juntou seus lábios, em um beijo, mas esse era diferente do primeiro, era cheio de desejo e paixão.**

**Fim do 8° Cap**

**9°Cap: Jantar.**

**Inuyasha havia deixado Kagome em casa, digamos a contra gosto, queria passar, mas tempo com ela, mas já era tarde.**

**-finalmente cheguei. –disse jogando as chaves do carro em uma mesinha.**

**-nós dizemos o mesmo. –Inuyasha se assustou, mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver quem era. –Inuyasha onde você esteve? Estamos esperando você há horas.**

**-como assim? –perguntou confuso.**

**-já vi que seu senso de compromisso não é dos melhores. –disse Inu Taisho com um olhar de repreensão para Inuyasha.**

**-você se esqueceu do jantar Inuyasha. –dizia Izayo se aproximando do filho. **

**-jantar? –Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, esquecera completamente. Também, estando com Kagome, nunca que iria pensar em seu pai, mas tinha sua mãe. –sinto muito, eu realmente esqueci. –disse meio envergonhado, sabia que sua mãe esperava por esse jantar a muito tempo. –eu vou mandar entregaram, a comida daquele restaurante que vocês adoram, não precisam ir embora. –disse com um sorriso para sua mãe, ela retribuiu então ele foi até a cozinha, telefonou para o restaurante fez os pedidos e depois foi tomar banho.**

**-espero que gostem. –estavam reunidos na mesa e começara a jantar. Tudo estava calmo até que.**

**-você deveria visitar sua noiva às vezes. –disse Inu Taisho sem olhar Inuyasha.**

**-talvez. –disse calmo olhando Inu Taisho, depois voltando sua atenção para o prato. –se eu fosse com a cara dela. –Inu Taisho olhou raivoso para Inuyasha.**

**-chega Inuyasha. –disse batendo as mãos na mesa. –quando você vai aceitar que seu destino e casar com Kikio Himura?**

**-NUNCA! –disse se exaltando. –o meu destino sou eu que escolho, e Concerteza Kikio não faz parte dele. **

**-isso é o que você pensa. –disse se levantando. –se você se recusar a visitar Kikio, eu o tiro dessa faculdade que esta te deixando tão empolgado.**

**-ora seu. –não podia aceitar isso, não perderia a liberdade que tinha e principalmente não perderia Kagome. –você não vai estragar a minha vida assim. –disse, mas exaltado ainda e se levantou, encarou seriamente seu pai e disse. –eu não vou perder a... –parou por um estante, por pouco não revela a seu pai sobre Kagome, resolveu se acalmar, se continuasse assim, falaria demais. –você ganhou... Dessa vez. –e lançou um olhar mortal para eu pai. –eu visitarei Kikio. –e se retirou da mesa. –se me dão licença, eu perdi a fome. –e se dirigiu para seu quarto.**

**-vamos embora Izayo. –disse Inu Taisho, se levantando e se dirigindo a porta.**

**-vai à frente. –disse se aproximando da escada. –eu quero me despedir do meu filho. **

**-certo. –disse saindo. –vou te esperar na portaria. -Izayo afirmou com a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas. Inuyasha estava deitado na cama fitando o teto. **

**-pode entrar mãe. –disse sem deixar de fitar o teto. **

**-como você sabia que era eu? –perguntava se sentando em uma poltrona perto da cama.**

**-meu pai Concerteza não era. –disse serio.**

**-quem é ela? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-o que? –perguntou confuso.**

**-a garota que deixou meu filho apaixonado. –disse sorridente, Inuyasha corou na mesma hora.**

**-como... Como você sabe? –perguntou corado.**

**-eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão. –e continuou. –toda vez que você fala da faculdade seus olhos brilham, e no jantar eu percebi que você se referia a alguém, só que na hora não falou. –disse encarando o filho.**

**-às vezes eu me assusto com essa sua mania de adivinhar o que eu to sentindo e o que eu to pensando. –disse se sentando e encarando sua mãe, com um sorriso de canto.**

**-qual o nome dela? –perguntou não cobrando explicações, mas sim querendo entender o que o filho estava sentindo.**

**-o nome dela é Kagome. –e começou a falar dessas duas semanas que passou, e como se apaixonou por Kagome. –ela é incrível, perto dela eu me sinto uma pessoa normal, que o que ela sente por min é verdadeiro não só, mas alguém interessado no meu titulo de nobreza.**

**-realmente você esta apaixonado. –Inuyasha olhou surpreso para sua mãe, realmente ela percebeu isso só de ouvi-lo? –o jeito que você fala dela, o jeito que seus olhos brilham quando pensa nela, você nunca ficou assim quando namorava. –mas mudou sua expressão para seria. –e o seu noivado, você tem certeza que é certo não contar a verdade para essa menina.**

**-eu só estou esperando o momento certo. –disse triste. –tenho medo de perdê-la. –Izayo apenas abraçou o filho, ficaram assim por um momento.**

**-eu tenho que ir. –disse se afastando do filho. –seu pai esta me esperando lá no carro. –deu um beijo no rosto do filho e se dirigiu a porta. –sempre que precisar e só falar comigo. –antes de sair se virou para o filho e disse rindo. –mas uma coisa, eu quero muito conhecer essa garota tão especial para meu filhinho.**

**-certo. –afirmou e depois que sua mãe saiu, voltou a deitar na cama, adora, mas calmo e se sentiu aliviado, agora tinha, mas alguém para ajudá-lo, e estava feliz que esse alguém fosse sua mãe. **

**Fim do 9°Cap **

**10°Cap: Dias calmos.**

**Diferente do que Inuyasha pensava, as coisas andavam bem, já estava namorando com Kagome há três meses igual à Miroku e Sango, sempre pensava se devia contar a verdade para Kagome, era o que sempre escutava de Miroku e sua mãe, mas o medo de que ela se afastasse dela falava, mas alto. **

**-pensando em quem? –perguntava Kagome abraçando o jovem pelas costas carinhosamente. –espero que eu seja a dona dos seus pensamentos. **

**-não poderia ser, mas ninguém. –disse puxando a jovem para sua frente e lhe dando um beijo.**

**-você dois vão para um quarto. –dizia Miroku se aproximando junto a Sango.**

**-olha quem fala. -dizia Inuyasha se lançado um olhar de "eu sei algo sobre você", Miroku gelou desistiu então encerrar esse assunto.**

**-me desculpa Inuyasha, mas eu vou roubar a Kagome só um pouquinho. –disse Sango puxando a amiga pelo braço.**

**-mas por quê? –disse Inuyasha puxando Kagome pelo outro braço.**

**-deixa de ser egoísta Inuyasha. –disse puxando Kagome ainda, mas. –desde que vocês começaram a namorar você não desgruda dela um só minuto.**

**-e você a teve a vida toda. –disse puxando Kagome ainda, mas. –agora é minha vez. Miroku só observava aquela situação e sentia pena de Kagome.**

**-CHEGA! –gritou Kagome se soltando. –vocês querem parar com isso.**

**-desculpa. –disseram os dois envergonhados.**

**-vocês estavam parecendo crianças. –dizia Miroku rindo.**

**-certo. –disse, mas calma. –Inuyasha eu vou com a Sango agora e depois nós nos vemos ta?**

**-isso. –comemorava Sango por ter ganhado.**

**-droga. –resmungava para si mesmo, mas ao receber um beijo carinhoso da jovem relaxou. –ta bom então, se não tem jeito.**

**-ótimo, vamos Kagome. –e puxou Kagome rapidamente, que Inuyasha e Miroku se surpreenderam com a velocidade dela.**

**-sua namorada é bem rápida em. –dizia Inuyasha para Miroku.**

**-dessa nem eu sabia. –disse surpreso.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**-o que você quer tanto falar comigo Sango? –perguntava tentando recuperar o fôlego, nunca correrá tão rápido assim. –que o Inuyasha e o Miroku não poderiam ouvir?**

**-bom, é que... –estava um pouco tímida para falar. –lembra quando eu disse que você seria a primeira, a saber, quando meu relacionamento com o Miroku avançasse. –disse olhando timidamente para a amiga. Kagome arregalou os olhos.**

**-quer dizer que vocês... –corou levemente.**

**-ainda não. –respondeu vermelha. –mas eu acho que já estou pronta.**

**-você tem certeza? –perguntou, Sango era sua melhor amiga desde a infância, não queria que ela se magoasse.**

**-tenho, sinto que o Miroku é o cara certo. –disse sorrindo, a amiga a abraçou, e ficaram assim por um tempo.**

**-e quando vai ser? –perguntou Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-no nosso aniversario de quatro meses. –Sango estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. –quero fazer uma surpresa para o Miroku.**

**-tenho certeza que ela vai adora. Do jeito que ele é pervertido.**

**-eu espero. –parecia preocupada.**

**- o que foi Sango? –perguntou ao ver a expressão da amiga.**

**-bem... O Miroku já teve outras namoradas. –disse timidamente. – e eu não tenho experiência nenhuma nesse caso. –ela estava vermelha, Kagome pode ver claramente o nevorsismo da amiga, pois também tinha essa preocupação em relação à Inuyasha, ele nunca tocara não assunto, mas sabia que ele pensava nisso, e não tirava a razão dele.**

**-não se preocupe. –disse segurando na mão de Sango. –afinal, as pessoas não nascem sabendo tudo né? –disse com um sorriso tentando acalmar a amiga. –tenho certeza que o Miroku não vai se importar, da pra ver que ele ta louco por você, além do, mas. –disse com um sorriso malicioso. –ele vai ficar feliz em saber que vai ser o seu primeiro. –Sango corou violentamente. –você vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes depois em. –intimou à amiga, e ficaram conversando um bom tempo. **

**Enquanto isso... **

**-o que será que elas tanto conversam? –perguntava Miroku impaciente.**

**-coisas de mulher. –disse Inuyasha enquanto assistia a TV. - você não iria gostar Concertesa, eu sei que eu não gostaria. –Desliga a TV quando ouve o interfone tocar. –pode falar. –Miroku fica observando o primo e estranha quando ele abre um grande sorriso. –podem subir. –avisou e desligou o interfone. –sua curiosidade vai acabar logo. –e voltou a se sentar. –Kagome e Sango já estão subindo.**

**-você realmente acha que elas vão nos contar o que conversaram? –dizia desanimado.**

**- e por que não?**

**-por que obviamente elas estavam falando de nós. –disse mostrando preocupação. –é isso que as mulheres fazem quando se juntam, falam dos namorados.**

**-a esqueci de te falar. –disse mudando a expressão para serio. –sábado eu vou jantar com a Kikio.**

**-acho melhor eu encomendar o caixão. –disse brincando.**

**-é serio Miroku. –disse irritado.**

**-eu sei. –disse mudando sua expressão. –e o que vai fazer em relação à Kagome.**

**-eu vou ter que arranjar uma desculpa. –disse triste. –mas a Kagome não pode saber.**

**-a Kagome não pode saber o que? –perguntou Kagome entrando no apartamento. Inuyasha e Miroku gelaram ao ouviram a jovem. –então? O que eu não posso saber senhor Inuyasha? –perguntou de forma divertida colocando as mãos na cintura de frente para Inuyasha.**

**-bom... É que... –Inuyasha estava sem desculpas, Concertesa era iria descobrir.**

**-Inuyasha esta planejando uma surpresa para vocês, no dia do aniversario de namoro de vocês. –Miroku disse tudo rápido, tentando safar o amigo.**

**-serio! –disse Kagome em um grito abraçando Inuyasha pelo pescoço e lhe dando um beijo. –que romântico confesso que não esperava isso de você.**

**-pra você ver que eu posso te surpreender. –disse rindo, e lançou um olhar de "te devo essa" para Miroku, esse retribuiu, com um olhar de "eu sei, o que você faria sem min", com um sorriso maroto.**

**-por que você não tem essas idéias em Miroku? –disse Sango para o namorado fazendo biquinho.**

**-não quero roubar a vez do Inuyasha. –respondeu galante. **

**-tudo bem, eu estou preparando uma surpresinha para nós, no nosso aniversario. –disse sedutora. **

**-é mesmo. –falou Miroku imaginando o que seria. –e o que é? –perguntou malicioso.**

**-você só vai saber no dia. –disse perto do ouvido de Miroku em um tom sexy, Miroku sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer por todo seu corpo. **

**-Bom eu vou levar Sango para casa nos vemos depois Inuyasha. –disse Miroku se retirando junto a Sango, haviam passado a tarde toda na casa de Inuyasha. –tchau Kagome.**

**-até Kagome. –disse Sango se despedindo. –cuida dela em Inuyasha.**

**-pode deixar comigo. –disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome por trás.**

**-juízo vocês dois em. –disse Kagome, Miroku e Sango saíram deixando Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos, não sabia por que mas isso de uma certa forma a incomodava, a conversa com Sango mas cedo não saiam de sua cabeça e a idéia de ficar sozinha com Inuyasha não lhe agradava pelo menos naquele momento.**

**-algum problema? –despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir essa voz tão perto de seu ouvido, foi quando percebeu que ainda Inuyasha ainda a estava abraçando. Virou ficando de frente para Inuyasha, aqueles olhos âmbares pareciam que viam dentro de sua alma. **

**-nada. –podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, antes que percebessem estavam envolvidos em um beijo ardente e apaixonado. –Kagome eu... –dizia ao pausar o beijo e ficou encarando Kagome, aqueles olhos que pareciam piscina em que ele não se importava em afundar.**

**-Inuyasha. –foi quando percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer se continuasse ali. –tenho que ir. –disse se soltando do abraço e correndo para a porta. –nos vemos amanhã. –e antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer algo saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si.**

**-ela me deixa louco. –disse se jogando no sofá. Tinha que assumir, se ela não o tivesse parado não conseguiria resistir nem, mas um minuto. – eu vou esperar até você se senti pronta Kagome. –disse com os olhos fechados e um grande sorriso no rosto, ter Kagome assim tão perto de si lhe fazia, mas bem do que imaginava.**

**Fim do 10°Cap**

**11°Cap: Sábado de surpresas.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Acordei desanimado aquele dia, afinal a noite teria que agüentar Kikio, o que não era uma missão fácil. Não gostei de ter que mentir para Kagome, mas disse que não poderíamos sair por que ia jantar com a minha família, ela entendeu e disse que não tinha problema, mas eu preferia mil vezes sair com ela há passar um minuto com a Kikio.**

**-se preparando para uma noite divertida com sua futura noiva? –disse Miroku com aquele tom de brincadeira que às vezes me irritava.**

**-muito engraçado Miroku. –disse ao entrando na sala após terminar de me arrumar. –tive que trocar um jantar com a Kagome por isso. **

**-pense pelo lado bom, você leva ela pra jantar e assim você se livra das cobranças de seu pai.**

**-preferia me livrar desse casamento. –disse abrindo a porta do carro.**

**-uma coisa de cada vez. –ele me olhava seriamente. –bom, vou visitar a Sango, boa sorte com o jantar. –disse rindo pensei em lhe acerta um soco, mas já estava atrasado, então o deixei com suas brincadeiras, e fui buscar a Kikio.**

**(narrador)**

**Longe dali...**

**-ele esta atrasado. –reclamava uma Kikio fula da vida.**

**-não reclame Kikio. –dizia um homem sentado em uma poltrona observando o ataque da filha. –logo você será a nova rainha, então trate de tratar seu noivo muito bem.**

**-esse é o único motivo por eu ter aceitado casar com aquele príncipe dos pobres. –disse com uma cara de desagrado.**

**-"príncipe dos pobres?" - perguntou uma mulher parada ao lado da poltrona em que seu Mario estava sentado. –o que é isso minha filha?**

**-todos sabem dessa mania simples do Inuyasha, ele prefere ter uma vida como a de qualquer um, em vez de aproveitar as mordomias da realeza. –disse ironicamente. –ele até trocou de faculdade para que ninguém o reconhecesse.**

**- e como você sabe disso? –perguntou seu pai.**

**-não foi o senhor que disse para que eu ficasse de olho nele? –disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. –então é isso que eu estou fazendo. **

**-Naraku, nossa filha realmente puxou sua inteligência.**

**-e a sua beleza Kagura. –respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, estava orgulhoso da astúcia da filha. Foi quando ouviram a capainha tocar. –seu noivo chegou.**

**-finalmente. –disse se levantando impaciente.**

**-seja gentil com o seu noivinho em. –disse sua mãe com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.**

**-claro. –disse retribuindo o sorriso. – afinal ele é a minha entrada para a realeza. -e se dirigiu a porta. –pode deixar que eu atendo. –ordenou a uma criada com um olhar de desprezo. –Inuyasha. –gritou pulando no pescoço de Inuyasha o que lhe incomodou muito.**

**-oi Kikio. –disse forçando um sorriso. –vamos? –perguntou estendendo o braço.**

**-claro. –respondeu agarrando o braço de Inuyasha, e seguiram para o jantar.**

**Fim do 11°cap**

**12°Cap: Falsas intenções.**

**Quando chegaram ao restaurante foram atendidos com muitas regalias afinal ele era o príncipe e era isso que Kikio queria se casando com Inuyasha, todas essas vantagens.-logo o garçom vira atende-los. –disse o recepcionista ao levá-los a mesa e se retirou.**

**Estava um grande silencio na mesa e isso incomodava Kikio.**

**-esse restaurante é muito agradável, você não acha Inuyasha? –perguntou com um falso sorriso no rosto.**

**-não é dos piores. –respondeu desanimado sem dar muita importância para Kikio, essa lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação, nunca fora desprezada por homem nenhum como estava sendo por Inuyasha, pelo contrario, sempre teve todos aos seus pés e com Inuyasha não seria diferente.**

**-estou vendo que minha presença não lhe agrada. –disse fingindo tristeza, Inuyasha se sentiu culpado, afinal ela também não tinha culpa desse casamento.**

**-não, não é isso. –tentava se explicar. –e que eu tinha outro encontro e... –foi quando percebeu que tinha falado demais. Kikio o olhou confusa, mas logo entendeu que Inuyasha estava escondendo algo e trataria logo de descobrir ou isso poderia atrapalhar seus planos.**

**-então você, tinha um encontro com uma garota. –perguntou fingindo inocência. -pode confiar em min Inuyasha, afinal, estamos juntos nessa historia de casamento. –estava disposta a descobrir se seu plano estava em risco.**

**-bom, acho que eu posso te contar já que isso tem haver com você. –disse encarando Kikio seriamente. –eu estou namorando outra garota. –Kikio quase caiu pra trás com a noticia.**

**-então você esta com outra garota. –sentiu vontade de matar Inuyasha, como ele ousa estragar um plano perfeito. –que bom. –tinha que fingir que não ligava, mas isso não ficaria assim, afinal, não deixaria que ele atrapalhasse seu sonho de virar rainha. **

**-você não se importa Kikio? –perguntou confuso.**

**-não. –mentiu. –nosso casamento é por conveniência, mas se você tiver a chance de se casar por amor eu fico feliz. –com um grande sorriso falso no rosto. –ela é da nobreza? –tentava conseguir qualquer informação sobre sua suposta rival. **

**-não. –respondeu Inuyasha se surpreendendo com a gentileza de Kikio. –ela é da minha turma na faculdade. –Kikio se conteve para não explodir, como ele ousa trocá-la por uma garotinha qualquer, isso agora ficou pessoal pensava Kikio. –então você não se importa?**

**-não. –respondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto se segurando para não estragar seu plano. –mas acho melhor você não contar isso para seu pai agora. –tinha que ganhar tempo para bolar um plano. –mas alguém sabe disso?**

**-só o Miroku e a minha mãe. –claro, tinha que ser aquele primo inútil e a mãe de Inuyasha nunca foi a favor desse casamento, mas daria um jeito neles. **

–**pode contar comigo também. –disse pegando na mão de Inuyasha. –não vai ser fácil, mas eu falo com meu pai para cancelar o casamento, só preciso de um tempinho. –Inuyasha ficava cada vez, mas confuso e surpreso com Kikio, talvez ela não fosse tão insurpotável como pensava, e chance de ficar com Kagome lhe cegaram para as verdadeiras intenções de Kikio.**

**-muito obrigado Kikio. –disse agradecendo com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-qual o nome dela? –era tudo que precisava saber para por seu plano em ação.**

**-é Kagome Higurashi.**

**-belo nome. –já tinha em mente que não perderia o titulo de rainha para essa qualquer. –ela sabe sobre nós. –percebeu um olhar de preocupação de Inuyasha.**

**-não, ela não sabe. –disse meio serio. –não tive coragem de lhe dizer a verdade. - Isso foi o bastante para Kikio, já sabia como iria se livrar dela.**

**-bom vamos jantar agora? –disse tentando mudar de assunto e assim foi o resto da noite foi calma e depois do jantar Inuyasha levou Kikio para casa. Depois de entrar em casa se dirigiu até o escritório de seu pai.**

**-preciso que investigue tudo que poder sobre Kagome Higurashi.**

**-e quem é essa? –perguntou curioso.**

**-e a garota por quem Inuyasha me trocou. –disse com uma imensa raiva.**

**-como assim? –perguntou confuso então Kikio explicou tudo inclusive seu plano. –então vou ver o que descubro. -e Kikio se retirou da sala, mas antes de sai se virou e disse.**

**-não vou perder para essa garota, eu sempre tive todos os homens que quis ate os que não quis e Inuyasha não vai ser diferente. –se virou e foi para seu quarto. **

**Fim do 12° cap**

**13°Cap: Aniversario de namoro.**

**(Kagome)**

**Sango dormiu na minha casa aquela noite, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de dormir, ficamos conversando até tarde, Sango estava muito ansiosa pela segunda, já que seria seu aniversario de namora e estava planejando uma surpresa para Miroku.**

**-então vocês vão jantar, e depois você vai revelar sua surpresinha. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Sango ficava vermelha como um pimentão toda vez que eu fazia isso. **

**-assim você me deixa, mas nervosa do que eu estou. –disse timidamente.**

**-certo, eu paro. –disse me dirigindo a porta. –agora vamos, ou chegaremos atrasadas. – e dei uma pequena risada, e sai sendo seguida por Sango. Chegamos atrasadas, mas entramos antes do professor, Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam sentados, quando me viu Inuyasha abriu aquele lindo sorriso que eu não resistia, infelizmente não deu para falarmos, pois o professor entrou na sala, então a aula começou como estávamos nos aproximando da formatura decidimos não conversar e prestar atenção na aula, o que era difícil tendo o Inuyasha como namorado.**

**(narrador)**

**Longe dali começa um plano para estragar a felicidade de Kagome e Inuyasha.**

**-então, o que descobriu sobre aquela garota? –disse Kikio entrando no escritório de seu pai.**

**-onde esta a educação Kikio? –perguntou de forma irônica, sabia que sua filha estava ansiosa de, mas para lembrar-se das etiquetas.**

**-não é hora para isso. –disse se sentando na cadeira enfrente a de seu pai. –o que descobriu? –insistiu.**

**-mandei vigiarem essa garota por alguns dias. –disse entregando uma pasta para sua filha. –ai está tudo que descobriram sobre ela. –na pasta estavam todas as informações sobre Kagome, como nome, endereço, nome dois pais, idade, tudo que se pudesse imaginar. Inclusive uma foto que foi tirada dela na faculdade.**

**-Inuyasha que me aguarde. –disse fitando a foto, nesse estavam Miroku ao lado de Sango e enfrente estava Kagome sendo abraçada por trás por Inuyasha. –vou te mostrar que ninguém me troca, vou acabar com a sua felicidade. –e rasgou a foto separando Inuyasha de Kagome.**

**-o que planeja fazer? –perguntou Naraku curioso.**

**-primeiro ganhar a confiança de Inuyasha, depois fazer com que aquela garota se afaste dele. –disse com um sorriso no rosto. –e isso vai ser fácil, o Inuyasha me fez o favor de não contar nada sobre nada dele para ela, assim é fácil a fazer pensar que ele a estava enganando. **

**-e vai dar certo? –perguntou serio.**

**-claro que vai. –disse com um sorrio diabólico no rosto. –principalmente depois do meu plano principal. Kikio explicou todo seu plano para o pai, e esse sabia que quando a filha queria algo ela conseguia não importando por quem tinha que passar por cima.**

**(Kagome)**

**A aula já havia acabado, eu, Sango e Miroku estávamos no portão da faculdade, eu estava esperando o Inuyasha que estava conversando com o professor. Dava pra ver a ansiedade de Sango pela aquela noite.**

**-desculpe a demora. –disse Inuyasha se aproximando, eu agradeci em silencio, não agüentava, mas segurar vela.**

**-demorou em. –disse Miroku, realmente não sei por que da reclamação, ele bem que tava aproveitando o tempo com a Sango.**

**-bom, então já vamos né? –e puxei o Inuyasha, estava doida pra ficar com ele um pouquinho.**

**-você vai à minha casa, mas tarde né Kagome? –me perguntou Sango gritando quando já estava entrando no carro de Inuyasha.**

**-claro. –respondi e fomos embora. Inuyasha queria que fossemos para o apartamento dele, mas eu estou evitando ficar sozinha com ele, acho que é por medo do que pode acontecer, mas eu acabei convencendo que ele me levasse pra casa, já que eu teria que ir a casa da Sango ajudar a se preparar, vocês já sabem pra que né.**

**-você bem que podia preparar uma surpresa pra min igual a que Sango vai fazer pro Miroku. –disse ele estava com aquele sorriso malicioso igual ao Miroku.**

**-Inuyasha! –disse me irritando indo para a porta, aquela conversa me incomodava um pouco.**

**-o que foi? –perguntou confuso me segurando pelo braço. –por que você se irritou assim, eu só tava brincando. –me acalmei um pouco, sei que peguei pesado, mas eu ainda não me sentia pronta pra isso e eu sabia que isso incomodava um pouco ele embora ele nunca falasse.**

**-foi mal. - disse abaixando a cabeça.**

**-quem tem que se desculpar sou eu. –disse levantado meu rosto pelo queixo. –eu disse que ia esperar, mas fico sempre tocando no assunto, sei que isso te incomoda foi mal. - ele abriu um lindo sorriso eu adoro aquele sorriso, acabei retribuindo, ele me deu um beijo apaixonado, fui pega de surpresa se ele não estivesse me segurando eu cairia já que minhas pernas estavam bambas. **

**-eu tenho que ir. –disse tentando sair daquele sonho que eu estava vivendo, o que era praticamente impossível.**

**-já. –disse manhoso, por que ele tem que ser tão irresistível?**

**-se esqueceu que vou ter que passar na casa da Sango, mas tarde. –disse já livre dos braços dele, infelizmente.**

**-certo. –disse e me deu um beijo na testa. –eu te ligo, mas tarde então. –assenti com a cabeça e entrei em casa. Tomei um longo banho, vi um pouco de TV, quando deu seis da tarde fui para a casa da Sango, ajudei a preparar a surpresa do Miroku, quando olhei no relógio já eram nove me apressei em sair antes que o Miroku chegasse.**

**-boa sorte Sango. –disse com um sinal de positivo. –e não se esquece de me contar tudo depois em.**

**-certo. –depois fui embora, toda essa historia da Sango e do Miroku me fez pensar na minha relação com o Inu, talvez eu não devesse me preocupar tanto assim, quem sabe, logo não seja a minha vez, pensava com um sorriso no rosto.**

**(narrador)**

**Sango estava ansiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento de medo e de temor tomava conta dela. Logo a capainha tocou, seu coração pareceu que ia sair pela boca, ela então se ajeitou o Maximo que pode e tentou esconder o nevorsismo.**

**-esta pronta? –perguntava Mirou com um sorriso no rosto quando Sango finalmente abriu a porta. –eu fiz reserva num ótimo restaurante.**

**-bom... Eu... –estava corada, mas juntou todas as forças que tinha para começar. –eu pensei que podíamos jantar aqui em casa. –um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Miroku. –eu tenho uma surpresa para você. –parece que aquele sorriso lhe deu confiança e decidiu tomar coragem.**

**-é uma ótima idéia. –disse com um grande sorriso no rosto entrando na casa de Sango. O jantar pareceu tirar todos os medos de Sango, que resolveu seguir um conselho muito importante "assuma o controle".**

**-o jantar estava ótimo Sango. **

**-o jantar foi só a primeira parte da surpresa. –disse com um sorriso malicioso, o que surpreendeu Miroku.**

**-e qual seria a segunda parte. –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Sango levantou a puxou Miroku pelo braço****e entraram no quarto da jovem, eles se beijavam loucamente, Sango parou o beijo e soltou um sorriso malicioso.  
- Que sorriso é esse hem?  
- Você já vai descobrir. -ela empurrou Miroku, que caiu em cima da cama sentado  
- Ta malvada assim é?  
- Na verdade... Estou apenas no controle... – ela andava na direção dele, Sango sentou no colo de Miroku, estava bem de frente para ele, o garoto logo tentava tirar o vestido dela, ela o ajudou e agora estava apenas com sua calcinha, ela o empurrou novamente, ele agora estava deitado  
- Você tem certeza disso Sango? –perguntou não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a nada e que não se arrependesse depois  
- Tenho, é tudo que eu, mas quero. –disse com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez Miroku se sentir o cara, mas feliz e sortudo do mundo.  
Ela estava em cima dele, apenas apoiando suas mãos e seus joelhos na cama, desceu um pouco e sentou-se apoiada nas pernas de Miroku, começou a desabotoar a calça dele, depois a puxou para baixo  
- Mas já está assim? – Sango apontou para o membro de Miroku dentro da cueca  
- Viu o que você faz comigo? -os dois soltaram sorrisos maliciosos. Sango começou a dar leves beijinhos no tórax de Miroku, foi subindo até chegar ao pescoço, depois algumas mordidas na orelha e por fim na boca, eles se beijavam, Mirou aproveitou para começar a tirar a calcinha de Sango, ela então tirou a cueca dele, seu membro já estava ereto, Sango queria tocá-lo, mas hesitou um pouco.**

**- Posso?  
- Você quem manda... – ele a lembrou sobre isso, Sango gostou daquilo e foi tirar sua curiosidade, tocou no membro de Miroku que estava bem ereto – Só de você tocar eu já sinto prazer  
- Você é rápido.  
- Não, você quem é ótima. -Sango sorriu novamente, Miroku a olhava sem ao menos piscar, ela subiu na cama engatinhando por cima dele, o beijou, Miroku passava as mãos pelos seios da garota, Sango então se sentou nas pernas de Miroku, um pouco antes do membro dele e o puxou, fazendo-o ficar sentado também, ele então com as mãos na cintura de Sango juntou o corpo dela ao seu Sango sentiu o membro de Miroku bem próximo. –se doer você me avisa que eu paro ok. –Sango afirmou com a cabeça e começou a fazê-lo entrar nela, sentiu uma dor insurpotavel, mas logo essa dor se transformou em uma sensação incrível que ela nunca havia sentido antes. **

**- Eu já não agüentava, mas. –disse Miroku com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Eu percebi. –disse com um sorriso no rosto também.  
- Você ainda está no controle?  
- Totalmente. -Sango Fazia o membro de Miroku entrar nela, ele por sua vez a segurava pelas nádegas, Sango ia bem devagar, sentia um incomodo, mas estava gostando, Miroku parecia estar nas nuvens.  
- Ohh Sango!  
- Vamos lá Miroku. -ela continuava  
- Sango estou quase.  
-eu também. –dizia entre gemidos, Sango aumentou o ritmo.  
- Sango é agora. –dizia Miroku.  
- Espere um pouco... –disse soltando outro gemido. Então Miroku chego ao orgasmo junto com Sango, ela parou e se deitou por cima de Miroku, ele a abraçou.  
- O que achou?  
- Estranho, mas bom. –era uma sensação diferente, mas estava feliz de tê-la descoberto junto com Miroku.  
- Que bom – ele a abraçou bem forte, como se não quisesse solta-la nunca mais – Eu te amo  
- Eu também, Miroku. –disse retribuindo o abraço.**

**Fim do 13° cap**

**14°Cap: Ciúmes.**

**(narrador)**

**Sango estava radiante naquela manha, e Kagome sabia muito bem o porquê de toda essa alegria.**

**-pode me contando tudo. –intimou Kagome curiosa para saber como foi à noite da amiga.**

**-foi incrível. –estava com os olhos brilhando. –o Miroku foi tão carinhoso me fez sentir a mulher, mas especial do mundo. –estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**-to tão feliz por você. –disse abraçando a amiga.**

**-e quanto a você e o Inuyasha. –disse lançando um olhar malicioso para a amiga, essa corou ao ouvir.**

**-para Sango. –disse encarando o chão. –eu às vezes sinto que estou pronta, mas aquela sensação de que o Inuyasha esta me escondendo algo vem a minha cabeça, e isso me incomoda. **

**-você ainda ta com essa cisma. –disse Sango para a amiga. –ele já provou varias vezes que gosta de você. –então ela olhou nos olhos da amiga. –eu acho que você ta é com medo, por estar tão apaixonada que isso pode acabar a qualquer momento. –disse seria, Kagome olhou surpresa para Sango, as palavras dela faziam sentido, todo que estava vivendo com Inuyasha realmente parecia conto de fadas, e tinha medo que isso acabace.**

**-você tem razão. –disse Kagome com um sorriso de canto. –acho que eu preciso confiar, mas em min.**

**-isso ai amiga. –disse Sango empolgada. –agora vai lá falar com ele. –disse praticamente empurrando à amiga.**

**-mas você sabe onde ele esta? –perguntou **

**-acho que esta perto da cantina, vai lá logo.**

**-certo. –disse com um sorriso no rosto, e se dirigiu a cantina.**

**-nunca vi a Kagome tão feliz assim. –disse Sango observando a amiga se afastar.**

**Longe dali...**

**-você fez o que? –gritava Miroku.**

**-eu contei para Kikio toda a verdade. –disse calmamente.**

**-você só pode ta maluco né? –ele parecia muito surpreso. –mas por que você fez isso? –Inuyasha então contou tudo sobre o jantar e como deixou escapar sobre Kagome. –e você realmente acha que ela vai estar no seu lado. –disse desconfiado.**

**-acho que sim. –disse serio. –ela pareceu sincera.**

**-eu tenho minhas duvidas, se eu fosse... –foi interrompido.**

**-Inuyasha. –disse Kikio se aproximando e surpreendeu Miroku e Inuyasha.**

**-o... o que... o que você ta fazendo aqui Kikio? –perguntou Inuyasha desesperado.**

**-eu precisava falar com você. –disse se pendurando no pescoço de Inuyasha. –você nos da licença Miroku? –perguntou.**

**-claro. –disse desanimado e se retirou, mas estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.**

**-então, o que você quer? –perguntou se soltando de Kikio.**

**-bom é que eu fui falar com meu pai, sem contar sobre a Kagome, mas não consegui convencê-lo, sinto muito. –disse num tom triste, e abaixou o rosto, fingiu que estava chorando.**

**-que isso, não precisa chorar. –disse meio sem jeito, não gostava de ver mulher chorando.**

**-Inuyasha! –abraçou Inuyasha, escondia seu rosto no peito de Inuyasha, para que ele não visse seu sorriso sarcástico, estava conseguindo aquilo que queria. –eu me sinto tão culpada. –Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer então retribui o abraço.**

**Perto dali...**

**-ele ta exagerando. –disse Miroku observando a cena. –você ta brincando com fogo, já imaginou se a Kagome vê isso.**

**-Miroku você viu o Inuyasha? –Miroku gelou ao ouvir essa voz que ele sabia bem de quem era.**

**-Inuyasha... bom é que... –mas antes que ele pudesse responder.**

**-Inuyasha. –quando viu Kagome já tinha visto Inuyasha abraçado a Kikio, Kagome levou à mão a boca na tentativa falha de segurar as lagrima. Não agüentava, mas olhar e saiu correndo o, mas rápido que pode.**

**-Kagome espera. –Miroku foi atrás dela. **

**-o que? –Inuyasha ouviu o grito de Miroku e se separou de Kikio. –droga. –foi só o que pode dizer ao ver Miroku correndo atrás de uma Kagome desesperada. –Kagome!Espera! –correu atrás de Kagome deixando Kikio, mas essa pareceu muito feliz.**

**-tudo saiu melhor do que eu planejei. –o fato de Kagome ter os visto não estava em seus planos, mas foi uma ótima surpresa. –vai ser, mas fácil do que eu pensei. –e foi embora com um grande sorriso de satisfação e vitoria no rosto. **

**Longe dali...**

**-Miroku o que aconteceu? –perguntava Sango confusa. –a Kagome passou aqui correndo e chorando.**

**-bom é que... –mas novamente foi interrompido.**

**-vocês viram para aonde a Kagome foi? –perguntava Inuyasha desesperado. **

**-ela foi naquela direção. -apontou Sango. **

**-certo. –sem dizer, mas nada Inuyasha correu na direção apontada por Sango, ela fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi impedida por Sango.**

**-e melhor deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. –disse Miroku serio Sango mesmo sem entender concordou.**

**Kagome correu o, mas rápido que pode, ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas mesmo assim não parou, uma dor insuportável lhe batia o coração, aquela cena não saia de sua cabeça, será que aquelas duvidas que tivesse sobre Inuyasha lhe esconder algo era verdade. –Kagome espera. –disse Inuyasha finalmente alcançando à jovem. –deixa eu te explicar. –segurou a jovem pelo pulso a forçando a parar.**

**-me solta. –gritava tentando se soltar inutilmente já que ele era obviamente, mas forte que ela. **

**-se acalma Kagome.**

**-ma acalmar. –disse agora encarando o jovem, seus olhos estavam marejados e inchados. –eu vejo você abraçado com outra garota, e você diz que eu preciso me acalmar. –disse se soltando finalmente.**

**-se você se acalmar eu te explico. –disse tentando acalmar a jovem.**

**-então me explica. –disse seriamente.**

**-ela é... minha prima. –disse tentando mostrar calma. –ela mora fora do país, e esta passando por dificuldades, por isso estávamos abraçados. –se sentiu aliviado, realmente tinha ficado bom em arrumar desculpas, não que se sentisse orgulhoso disso.**

**-então é isso. –disse Kagome, mas calma.**

**-você esta com ciúmes? –disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.**

**-não. –disse seriamente.**

**-o que foi agora? –perguntou confuso.**

**-por que você nunca me fala de você. –estava com uma expressão triste.**

**-e por que isso agora? –tentou disfarçar.**

**-se eu soubesse um pouco, mas sobre você isso não teria acontecido. –disse seriamente.**

**-isso só aconteceu por que você é ciumenta. –disse brincalhão, mas Kagome não parecia estar achando graça da situação.**

**-eu to falando serio. –disse já mostrando irritação. – às vezes eu acho que você esta me escondendo algo. –Inuyasha sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorre seu corpo.**

**-você esta imaginando coisas. –disse serio, aquela conversa não lhe agradava. –vamos mudar de assunto. –disse mal-humorado.**

**-viu, toda vez que eu toco nesse assunto você fica assim. –disse mudando a expressão para triste. –será que pelo menos uma vez você pode não fugir do assunto. –as lagrimas já voltavam a cair pela sua face.**

**-olha, eu não tenho nada para falar, nos vemos depois. –e foi embora, sabia que se ficasse ali não conseguiria, mas mentir pra ela, não suportava vela chorando ainda, mas sabendo que ele era o culpado. Kagome ficou ali vendo ele se afastar, algo lhe dizia que o estava perdendo e ela nem sabia o porquê, tudo que queria era saber mais sobre ele, mas isso o incomodava, talvez ele não a quisesse em sua vida.**

**Fim do 14°Cap. **

**15°Cap: Meia verdade.**

**Kagome estava em seu quarto, estava lá desde aquela tarde, finalmente tinha parado de chorar, Sango já havia indo embora e as palavras dela não saiam de sua cabeça.**

**Flash Backer**

**-eu acho que vocês deviam conversar. –dizia Sango tentando acalmar a amiga.**

**-como se ele não quer tocar nesse assunto? –disse já parando de chorar.**

**-o Miroku me disse que ele tem uma relação muito difícil com o pai. –disse se lembrando do que Miroku lhe disse a poucas horas. –talvez seja por isso que ele se irrita desse jeito.**

**-você pode ter razão.**

**Fim do Flash Backer**

**-talvez a Sango tenha razão. –disse se deitando, apesar de ainda se cedo tentaria dormir um pouco para esquecer os problemas.**

**Longe dali...**

**-eu avisei que essa historia não ia dar certo. –disse Miroku vendo o quanto o primo estava nervoso.**

**-não vai vir com essa de "eu te avisei" não né? –disse com a cara emburrada.**

**-não, claro que não. –disse percebendo que dialogo com ele era praticamente impossível. –mas o que você vai fazer a respeito disse?**

**-vou contar a verdade. –disse depois de um suspiro.**

**-tudo, inclusive sobre a Kikio? –disse surpreso.**

**-não. –disse encarando o primo. –mas o suficiente para a Kagome voltar a confiar em min.**

**-você que sabe. –disse Miroku dando os ombros.**

**Kagome finalmente conseguiu dormir, o vento frio que entrava pela janela a fez despertar, abriu os olhes lentamente, ainda sonolenta teve a impressão de estar sendo observada, pensou que podesse estar sonhando. –Kagome. –ouviu seu nome, será que era um sonho, essa voz era familiar.**

**-Inuyasha. –disse num sussurro. –é você?**

**-claro sua boba. –disse com um sorriso. –você acha que isso é um sonho? **

**-sim. –sua voz estava meio chorosa e sonolenta. –mas eu quero que não seja. **

**-será que isso prova que é real? –aproximou seu rosto do dela lhe dei um beijo apaixonado, essa respondeu com a mesma paixão.**

**-o que você esta fazendo aqui? Como entrou? –disse se levantando um pouco confusa.**

**-calma uma pergunta de cada vez. –disse achando graça do espanto da jovem. –eu vim para acabar com aquele mal entendido, e entrei pela janela. –disse apontando para a janela aberta, Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso triste. –tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar, mas é que eu não sei como. –sua expressão mudou pra triste. Kagome percebeu e decidiu que talvez não fosse tão fácil pra ele, então seria compreensivo.**

**-que tal pelo começo. –disse Kagome com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto e acariciando o rosto de Inuyasha, esse pareceu perdido naquele lindo sorriso que adorava, nunca, mas queria tirar aquele sorriso de seus lábios.**

**-eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. –disse serio encarando Kagome, essa lhe olhou confusa.**

**-como assim?**

**-lembra quando eu disse que mudei de faculdade por estar cansado de pessoas interesseiras? –perguntou encarando a jovem, essa afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-mesmo sem entender por que alguém se aproximaria de você por interesse. –disse ainda confusa.**

**-bom é que eu... –tinha que contar pelo menos parte da verdade. –sou Inuyasha Taisho.**

**-e o que tem... –foi quando percebeu. –seu pai é InuTaisho? O rei InuTaisho? –perguntava ainda sem entender.**

**-sim. –disse preocupado com a reação da jovem. Kagome arregalou os olhos com a revelação. –eu queria ter ti contado antes, mas... –foi interrompido por uma Kagome com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.**

**-você achou que eu me aproximaria de você por interesse não foi? –encarava com o olhar triste.**

**-não eu... eu só queria ter uma vida normal. –disse encarando o chão. –eu não queria envolver você nisso. –agora encarava a jovem. –depois tive medo que você ficasse chateada por eu ter escondido isso.**

**-você tem razão... eu estou chateada. –disse tristemente. –mas não por ter escondido a verdade, eu posso entender isso, mas por não confiar em min o suficiente para me contar a verdade. –as lagrimas voltavam a escorrer pela sua face.**

**-Kagome não é isso eu... -foi interrompido pela jovem.**

**-você pode ir embora agora? –disse encarando o chão.**

**-mas Kagome...**

**-por favor. –estava tentando segurar as lagrimas. –nos falamos depois ta.**

**-certo. –disse se levantando. –mas eu não vou desistir de você, eu sei que errei, mas quando eu disse que te amava era e sempre será verdade. –ao dizer isso deu um selinho na jovem que foi pega de surpresa. –nos vemos. –e saiu pela janela. Kagome voltou a se deitar tudo aquilo tinha sido demais para ela, agora que não conseguiria dormir.**

**Fim do 15° Cap**

**16° Cap: Reconciliação.**

**Kagome acordou tarde, disse para seus pais que não estava se sentindo bem para ir à faculdade, seu irmão, mas novo não teve aula então passaram a manhã juntos.**

**-faz tempo que você não passa um tempo comigo. –disse Sota enquanto assistia TV junto a sua irmã. –desde que começou a namorar o Inuyasha você mal tem tempo pro seu irmão. –disse se fazendo de magoado.**

**-ta com ciúmes é? –disse fazendo cócegas em seu irmão.**

**-um pouco. –assumiu, mas logo abriu um sorriso. –mas eu sei que você esta feliz, por isso não me importo. –Kagome se surpreendeu com que seu irmão disse realmente desde que começou a namorar Inuyasha nunca se sentiu tão feliz. –você devia ir falar com ele, só assim você volta a sorrir como antes. **

**-obrigada. –Kagome agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso. –você vai ficar bem sozinho.**

**-eu não sou, mas um bebê. –disse fingindo raiva. –vai logo. –Kagome concordou e saiu disposta a resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Acordei esperançoso, falaria com Kagome na faculdade, mas ela não foi, fico me perguntando se ela ainda esta chateada comigo.**

**-pelo visto a conversa de vocês dois não adiantou nada. –disse Miroku.**

**-você vivia falando para falar a verdade e olha no que deu. –disse lançando um olhar mortal para o Miroku.**

**-não me culpa. –disse dando os ombros. –eu disse para você contar a verdade desde o começo, não venha me culpar agora só porque deu tudo errado, por causa da sua mentira... –antes que ele podesse terminar a frase dei um soco, eu não sei por quê? –o que deu em você! –gritou ao se recuperar do golpe. –Inuyasha. –não queria que ele me visse assim, mas eu não seguia me segurar. –eu que levo soco e você quem chora. –disse brincalhão, isso me acalmou um pouco, sei que tudo que ele disse era verdade, e acho que era isso que me irritava. –vamos não deve ser tão ruim assim, eu te perdoou, nem doeu tanto assim. –eu não resisti e comecei a ri. –eu sabia que te faria rir.**

**-eu sinto muito. –disse triste. –você só tentou me ajudar, mas eu não quis ouvir, realmente a culpa disso tudo é minha. –dei um suspiro. –eu não devia ter te batido, se eu perder a Kagome a culpa é só minha.**

**-pelo menos agora você contou a verdade. –ele tentava me consolar. –ela não disse que iria pensar, então da um tempo.**

**-e você tem razão, como sempre.**

**-devo admitir que prefiro você não tão gentil assim. –disse Miroku rindo, eu acabei rindo também.**

**(Kagome)**

**Decidi ir falar com ele, fui até a faculdade, foi quando encontrei a Sango.**

**-Kagome! –Sango veio correndo em minha direção. –como você ta? –ela parecia eufórica.**

**-eu estou. –disse com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-eu quase não acreditei quando o Miroku me contou. –parece que ela também já sabia. –eu namorando com um duque e você com o príncipe. Por isso eles eram tão misteriosos, bem que você tinha razão. -ela disse com aquele jeito despreocupado dela, não conseguia ficar chateada perto dela. **

**-como você reagiu depois que o Miroku te contou? –perguntei seria.**

**-bom... –ela começou. –no começo eu fiquei chateada, mas depois que o Miroku me explicou tudo eu ate que entendi, eles só queriam ter uma vida normal como a nossa, agente não pode culpar eles, deve ser horrível ter gente interesseira perto de você o tempo todo. –ela tinha razão, o Inuyasha devia sofrer muito por causa disso, acho que agora o entendo um pouco.**

**-você acha que eu devo falar com ele? –perguntei meio tímida.**

**-mas é claro. -disse me empurrando. –e agora mesmo. –eu assenti e fui tentar encontrá-lo.**

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha ainda estava conversando com Miroku. Quando Miroku percebeu quem estava se aproximando.**

**-o que você faria se a Kagome estivesse aqui? –perguntava Miroku rindo.**

**-por que isso agora? –perguntava Inuyasha desconfiado.**

**-responde logo. –insistiu Miroku.**

**-bom eu... –começou meio sem jeito. –eu diria que me arrependo muito do que fiz, tudo que eu queria era ficar no lado dela, não queria que meu titulo atrapalhasse isso. **

**-e não vai. –Inuyasha se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a voz atrás dele. –não se depender de min. - disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.**

**-Kagome! –abraçou forte, parecia que tinha medo que ela fugisse, queria sentir seu corpo perto do dele de novo. –você me ouviu?**

**-sim. –disse com um grande sorriso no rosto, como Inuyasha adorava aquele sorriso. –devo agradecer ao Miroku.**

**-foi um prazer. –disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia. –bom, meu trabalho aqui acabou, e você vê se entende de uma vez. –intimou alegre.**

**-pensei que nunca, mas fosse te abraçar. –dizia abraçando a jovem, mas forte ainda.**

**-Inuyasha... –foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade do jovem, essa retribuiu o beijo. –eu preciso falar uma coisa. –disse desfazendo o beijo.**

**- o que? –perguntou curioso.**

**-você ainda esconde alguma coisa de min. - perguntou ternamente. Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer, se ela ficou chateada por ele só ter revelado quem ele era imagina como reagiria se ele falasse do casamento, não contaria, afinal não haverá casamento nenhum, já que Kikio prometeu ajudar, não desistiria tão fácil. -então Inuyasha? **

**-não, não tenho mais nada a revelar. –podia estar errado, mas dessa vez não deixará que Kagome descubra antes de resolver.**

**-promete que nunca, mas vai esconder nada de min. **

**-prometo. –e deu um beijo na jovem, mas que nunca tinha que falar com seu pai, e sabia a quem recorrer. –eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa.**

**-quem? –perguntou a jovem curiosa.**

**-minha mãe. –respondeu com um sorriso, a jovem abriu um grande sorriso e se jogou nos braços deles. –quero que você faça parte da minha vida agora. –a jovem deixou uma lagrima escorrer pela sua face. –não chore.**

**-eu estou chorando de alegria. –deu um beijo no jovem. –tudo que eu quero é fazer parte da sua vida. –o jovem abriu um sorriso, tudo que ele mais quer também era ela na sua vida, e não a deixaria nunca.**

**Fim 16°Cap**

**17°Cap: Apresentações.**

**Inuyasha convidou sua mãe para jantar com ele e avisou para ela não levar seu pai já que Kagome estaria lá.**

**-fico tão feliz. –disse abraçando o filho ao entrar. –pensei que nunca fosse me apresentar a tão famosa Kagome.**

**-famosa é? –perguntou Kagome sorrindo ao se aproximar da entrada.**

**-obrigada mãe. –disse vermelho.**

**-foi sem querer filhinho. –Inuyasha ficou, mas vermelho ainda.**

**-é, mas que justo já que meu pai fez a mesma coisa. –disse Kagome rindo. **

**-ta vai entre mãe, o Miroku e a Sango já estão lá dentro. –Izayo assentiu e entro, lá encontraram Miroku e Sango e logo se apresentou a namorada de seu sobrinho. –bom, o Miroku a senhora já conhece, então acho que acabamos com as apresentações.**

**-finalmente meu filho escutou a razão e te contou a verdade. –disse Izayo conversando com Kagome e Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku se surpreenderam em como elas já estavam intimas.**

**-aposto que elas já se esqueceram que estamos aqui. –disse Miroku, Inuyasha gargalhou.**

**-isso é o que vocês pensam rapazes. –disse Izayo se direcionando aos dois jovens. –como vocês, enganaram essas duas lindas jovens, acho que agora elas merecem uma recompensa. –disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.**

**-não estou gastando nada disso. –disse Miroku assustado.**

**-quem mandou você falar. –disse Miroku olhando o primo. – o que nós vamos fazer? –perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado com o que iria escutar.**

**-vocês vão nos servir, assim eu posso conhecer as duas garotas que colocaram juízo em vocês dois. –disse com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-nós adoramos. –disseram Kagome e Sango juntas, depois caíram na gargalhada junto a Izayo, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku se olhavam emburrados. **

**-sobrou pra gente. –disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços. Então eles foram jantar, às vezes Kagome e Sango riam da expressão de Inuyasha e Sango, pouco depois Izayo disse para eles se sentaram e aproveitarem o jantar junto delas. Depois do jantar todos foram para a sala.**

**-agora eu entendo por que o Miroku foi tão bem tratado naquele restaurante que nos saímos a primeira vez. –disse Sango se lembrando do ocorrido. –e você me fezeu pensar que... –não terminou a frase de tão irritada que estava. **

**-foi mal Sangozinha, mas eu não podia falar nada por causa do Inuyasha. –disse Miroku tentando se defender.**

**-já vai jogar a culpa pra cima de min?**

**-eu tenho que me defender. –disse com uma tremenda cara de pau. Todos caíram na gargalhada. Izayo e Inuyasha se afastaram sem que niguém percebesse e vão em direção da varanda.**

**-você não contou a ela sobre o casamento né? –perguntou Izayo mesmo já sabendo a resposta. –você não tem medo que ela descubra de outra forma?**

**-não tem como ela saber. –disse, mas para si do que para sua mãe.**

**-Inuyasha... –foi interrompida por seu filho.**

**-a senhora não vai contar nada não é? –Izayo deu um pequeno sorriso de conforto ao filho, ela podia ver o medo nós olhos dele, tinha uma sensação de que nada disse daria certo, mas sabia que seu filho ama aquela jovem e faria o possível para ajudá-lo. **

**-não vou contar. –garantiu com um pequeno sorriso. –mas você tem que contar logo, sabe que não vai poder esconder por muito tempo.**

**-eu vou dar um jeito nisso antes que meu pai faça o anuncio oficial, ter me escondido da imprensa por todos esses anos valeu apena.**

**-o que valeu a pena? –perguntou Kagome saindo para a varando. **

**-bom... É que... –odiava quando ela aparecia do nada.**

**-Inuyasha estava me contando que valeu apena querer levar uma vida normal, assim ele pode conhecer você. –mas uma fez foi salvo, teria que se lembrar de agradecer sua mãe por isso.**

**-também acho. –disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso dando um selinho em Inuyasha. –eu vim procurar vocês. –disse depois de se afastar de Inuyasha. –vocês sumiram derrepente.**

**-eu vim pegar um pouco de ar com meu filho. –disse Izayo com um pequeno sorriso. –depois que ele se apaixonou não tem, mas tempo pra mãe dele. –Kagome e Izayo começaram a ri, enquanto Inuyasha ficava com aquela cara emburrada, sua mãe conseguia constrange-lo com uma facilidade.**

**-bom vamos voltar. –disse Inuyasha cessando as risadas. –não foi por isso que você veio aqui Kagome. –disse puxando a jovem para dentro do apartamento, Izayo os acompanhou. E a noite seguiu assim entre conversas risadas, e alguns vacilos de Miroku, que acarretaram em, mas risadas e uma bochecha vermelha a Miroku. **

**Fim do 17°Cap**

**18°Cap: Nossa noite de Amor.**

**A conversa animada seguiu a noite, até que já tarde eles decidiram ir embora.**

**-bom nós já vamos. –disse Sango se levantando sendo seguida por Miroku. –afinal amanhã temos faculdade.**

**-infelizmente. –disse Miroku desanimado.**

**-eu também já vou indo. –disse Izayo acompanhando Miroku e Sango. –você também vem Kagome? –perguntou Izayo.**

**-eu vou ficar, mas um pouco. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –afinal o Inuyasha não vai conseguir arrumar essa bagunça. –todos começaram a ri.**

**-tem razão, ele pode até cozinhar bem, mas na hora de arrumar... Ai! –gritou ao receber um soca de Inuyasha.**

**-é bom nem terminar em Miroku. –disse emburrado.**

**-bom então já vamos. –disse Sango. Todos se despediram e se retiraram ficando apenas Inuyasha e Kagome.**

**-bom vamos ao trabalho. –disse Kagome puxando Inuyasha pelo braço para a cozinha. –acho melhor primeiro arrumar isso aqui. –disse desanimando ao ver a zorra que estava à cozinha. –nunca vi alguém fazer tanta bagunça quando cozinha. –disse segurando a risada em vão. –parece até que passou um furacão por aqui. –disse em meio a risadas que não conseguia, mas segurar.**

**-cada um tem seu estilo de cozinhar. –disse se recostando no balcão perto de Kagome. –esse é o meu.**

**-é... O estilo búfalo descontrolado né? –disse rindo ainda, mas, Inuyasha emburrou a cara.**

**-você ficou aqui para ma ajudar a arrumar ou ficar criticando meu jeito de cozinhar. –disse virando o rosto emburrado, o que fez Kagome ri ainda, mas.**

**-certo, eu vim te ajudar. –disse cessando a risada e jogando um avental para Inuyasha.**

**-eu não vou vestir isso. –disse segurando o avental.**

**-bom, então não reclama se você se molhar todo. –afirmou seria. –por que do jeito que a cozinha ficou com você cozinhando não duvido nada que você se molhe todo quando lava a louça. –disse segurando o riso falhamente. Inuyasha abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu afinal ela estava certo.**

**-tudo bem, mas eu não vou usar isso. –disse jogando o avental de volta para Kagome.**

**-então o que você... –não conseguiu terminar a frase, quando Inuyasha terminou de tirar a camisa, deixando aqueles belos músculos bem trabalhados, o ombro largo que ela já havia reparado antes, mas não como agora e aquele peitoral definido que deixaria qualquer garota louquinha, como aconteceria com ela se não se controlasse.**

**-assim eu não molho minha roupa certo? –disse lançando um sorriso sedutor para Kagome o que fez ela se estremecer, ele havia percebido que ela não tirava os olhos dele, o que ele gostou muito. –então vamos começar? –perguntou Inuyasha ainda com um sorriso no rosto. **

**-certo. –afirmou depois de despertar do transe. Depois de terem lavado a louça e arrumarem a cozinha foram para a sala exaustos. –eu só fico cansada assim quando tenho que arrumar meu quarto não à cozinha. –disse se jogando no sofá.**

**-mas já terminamos. –disse Inuyasha também se jogando no sofá. –por isso que eu sempre contrato uma empregada. –disse fechando os olhos. Kagome o olhava pelo canto, e não consegui tirar os olhos dele. –por que você esta me olhando assim? –disse encarando a jovem essa sentiu se rosto ficar vermelho.**

**-é que você ta todo molhado. –disse se levantado, se dirigiu ao banheiro, a jovem tinha seus passos seguidos atentamente pelo hanyou. –use isso. –disse a jovem se aproximando com uma toalha. –se não vai pegar um resfriado. –o jovem se levantou agarrou a jovem pela cintura e a puxando para si.**

**-eu tava errado. –disse beijando a jovem ardentemente. –pra que uma empregada se eu tenho você pra cuidar de min. - disse sussurrando perto do ouvido da jovem num tom sexy. Depois começou a beijar o pescoço da jovem**

**-Inuyasha... –disse a jovem depois de um gemido.**

**-desculpa. –disse o jovem se afastando e encarando a jovem. –é que eu te desejo tanto que às vezes eu não consigo me controlar, eu vou parar. –disse se afastando, mas é impedido pela jovem que o envolve pela cintura o abraçando.**

**-e quem disse que eu quero que você pare? –disse encarando o jovem um pouco vermelha, uma sensação de medo e felicidade invadam seu coração. Inuyasha a olhou surpreso.**

**-Kagome... **

**-se for com você eu não me importo, não aceitaria, mas ninguém. –disse ainda vermelha, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.**

**-tem certeza. –estava feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras de Kagome, mas não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a nada.**

**-eu te amo Inuyasha. –aquelas palavras eram tudo que precisava ouvir. Inuyasha apertava, mas seu corpo ao de Kagome o****empurrando, acabaram caindo para trás, assim ficaram deitados no sofá, ele a beijava e ela não resistia, senti as mãos quentes dele passando por sua perna, Kagome as segurou, Inuyasha a olhou confuso. –espera um minuto. –Kagome pegou seu celular e discou para casa. - Alô mãe?  
- Kagome, está tarde - disse sua mãe preocupada.  
- Eu sei, mas é que o jantar acabou tarde e a Sango me chamou para dormi na casa dela – Inuyasha me olhava de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse gostando da minha "mentirinha".  
- Está bem. –disse, mais calma no outro lado da linha. - Tchau filha  
- Tchau mãe. -Disse e desligou o celular, e voltando seu rosto para o jovem. –agora está tudo certo. –e deu um pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha a segurou no colo e a levou para o quarto estavam encostados na parede, ele a beijava, suas mãos passando pelo seu corpo.**

**- Kagome, se não quer diga para parar. –não queria que ela se arrependesse depois por isso se ela o quisesse pararia, embora quisesse muito continuar com isso. Ela não respondeu, apenas o beijava e o abraçava forte, ele então tirou a camiseta e foi desabotoando a calça**** da jovem. ****- Estou avisando, peça para parar. –deva-lhe a chance de parar se ela não quisesse. –Kagome, mas uma vez não respondeu, apenas tirou sua calça e agora desabotoava a dele, ele tirou, Kagome percebeu que a cueca do jovem já estava com um volume, tirou a blusa e ele desabotoou o sutiã da jovem que caiu, ela agora sentia as mãos dele nos meus seios, então ele a pegou no colo novamente e a deitou na cama, ela só de calcinha e ele de cueca. - é a última vez, diga que não quer. –insistiu Inuyasha pela ultima vez  
- Eu quero – respondeu, ela não se sentia insegura, não sabia o porquê, ela realmente queria, queria ser dele só dele.  
- Agora, mesmo se me pedisse para parar eu não conseguiria. -ele subiu em cima de Kagome a beijava, ela sentiu os lábios dele se desgrudando do seu pescoço e descendo pelo seu corpo, no meio dos seus seios, na sua barriga, ele tirava sua calcinha, então também tirou a cueca, agora estavam nus, os dois, ele a acariciava e lhe beijava, ela entrelaçou suas pernas em volta dele e então sentiu algo perto da sua parte intima. - Kagome se doer eu paro. –disse docemente.  
- Está bem... –afirmou num sussurro. Então ele colocou seu membro, ela sentiu um leve incomodo, mas não deu importância, pois logo estava o sentindo dentro de si, até que parou, ele começou a fazer movimentos, bem devagar, Kagome soltava gemidos roucos, ele lhe beijava no pescoço, depois começou a dar leves mordidas, Kagome logo começou a sentir um prazer muito grande, algo sem explicação, mas muito bom, sem falar que era Inuyasha que lhe proporcionava essa sensação.**

**- Inuyasha eu... –dizia entre gemidos.  
- Sim, estou percebendo. –Kagome pressionava Inuyasha para si com suas pernas entrelaçadas, ele aumentou o ritmo, até que chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, ele parou e se jogou ao seu lado na cama, ela então o abraçou. –como se sente? –perguntou sem encarar a jovem.**

**-completa. –disse com um grande sorriso. –eu confesso que estava insegura no começo, mas meu coração me dizia que com você eu não devia ter medo. –disse encarando o jovem com um doce sorriso no rosto.**

**-Kagome. –as palavras dela o fez esquecer tudo, do casamento, de seus pais, de seus amigos, era como se só existissem eles, como se o tempo tivesse parado. –eu te amo Kagome. –a jovem pega de surpresa pelas palavras do jovem o olha surpresa.**

**- o que? –perguntou automaticamente, queria ter certeza do que tinha ouvido.**

**-eu disse que te amo sua boba. –disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, achando graça da surpresa da jovem, realmente nesse tempo que estavam juntos nunca havia dito essas palavras a ela, talvez por nunca ter amado alguém de verdade não sabia o quanto era bom ouvi-las, até ouvir a jovem lhe dizer isso. –desculpa por demorar tanto assim para te dizer isso. –os olhas da jovem estavam marejados, as lagrimas não podiam ser contidas, uma imensa alegria lhe invadiu o ser. –não chore, quero te ver sempre feliz. –disse secando as lagrimas que escorriam com as costas da mão.**

**-mas eu estou feliz. –disse com um sorriso. –são lagrimas de felicidade. Eu te amo tanto Inuyasha. –esse a abraçou, mas forte ainda, queria ficar assim para sempre, tela sempre em seus braços, faria de tudo para tela e para que todas as noites fossem como aquela.**

**-Kagome?**

**-sim?**

**-você quer casar comigo? –perguntou sem encará-la, a jovem arregalou os olhos e encarou o hanyou surpreso. –quero passar o resto da minha vida com você... Isso é se você me quiser?**

**-sim! –a jovem abraçou o pelo pescoço. –claro que eu quero. –eles se beijavam ardente e apaixonadamente. –eu estou tão feliz. –as lagrimas voltavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.**

**-espera um minuto. –Inuyasha se levantou e foi até a gaveta do armário que ficava perto da cama, pegou algo e voltou se sentando, Kagome fez o mesmo e o olhava confusa. –quero que use isso. –ele abriu a pequena caixinha em sua mão revelando um lindo e majestoso anel de diamantes, os olhos de Kagome brilharam ao ver a beleza das pedras esculpidas perfeitamente naquele anel. –era da minha mãe, e são para aquela que eu escolher como minha mulher. –agora encarava Kagome. –e essa é você Kagome. –disse colocando o anel no dedo da mão esquerdo da jovem. –você gostou? –perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-adorei. –disse com as lagrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos, nunca imaginou ser tão feliz assim. –sabe, eu pensei que teria um ultimo ano na faculdade chato e monótono como os outros. –disse com um sorriso no rosto, Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso. –quando entrei naquela sala nunca pensei que fosse conhecer o amor da minha vida. –disse dando um selinho no jovem.**

**-eu também. –disse sincero. –eu só queria ter um ultimo ano tranqüilo, mas ai eu vi você, na verdade foi o Miroku, devo agradecer a ele por isso depois, pois graças a ele eu conheci a mulher da minha vida. –disse beijando a jovem e a abraçando, os dois caíram deitados na cama.**

**-Inuyasha. –disse com os lábios colados ao do jovem. –você não se cansa não? –disse com um sorriso.**

**-com você no meu lado? –disse com um ar como se estivesse pensando. –não. –disse com um sorriso sedutor no rosto.**

**-você tem passado muito tempo com o Miroku em? –disse rindo, enquanto Inuyasha lhe beijava o pescoço. Eles passaram a noite assim se amando e querendo sempre poder ficaram um nos braços dos outros.**

**Fim do 18°Cap **

**19°Cap: Planos para o almoço.**

**A luz do sol que entrava pela janela, fez com que Kagome acordasse, ela olhou envolta tentando assimilar tudo que ocorreu na noite anterior, um pequeno sorriso se fez no seu rosto ao constatar que tudo foi real e não um sonho.**

**-então você acordou. –disse uma voz que ela logo reconheceu de quem era se levantou ainda enrolada no lençol de seda para que seu corpo desnudo não ficasse a amostra e viu Inuyasha recostado na porta, esse estava apenas com uma bermuda. –pensei que não fosse, mas acordar. –disse se aproximando com um belo sorriso no rosto, dava pra ver que seu rosto esbanjava felicidade o que fez Kagome retribuir na mesma intensidade. –bom dia. –disse depositando um beijo na testa da jovem.**

**-bom dia. –respondeu ainda sonolenta. –tenho medo que tudo isso seja um sonho. –disse encarando o jovem.**

**-pois se for eu nunca, mas vou deixar você acordar. –disse com um grande sorriso no rosto, abraçando a jovem. **

**-que horas são? –perguntou ainda nós braços do jovem.**

**-10h00min, por quê? –perguntou alisando as macias madeixas da jovem. **

-**O QUÊ? –perguntou**, **pegando o relógio que estava na cabeceira ao lado da cama. –mas e a faculdade, nós estamos muito atrasados... –teve seus lábios selados por um beijo doce a impedindo de continuar a falar.**

**- e quem disse que nós vamos para a faculdade hoje. –disse depois de terminar o beijo.**

**-mas Inuyasha, a formatura já esta se aproximando não podemos ficar faltando. –disse não dando muita importância ao que acabara de dizer.**

**-você é uma ótima aluna, e modéstia parte eu também. –disse confiante. – então não temos problemas em perder uma aula.**

**-só que eu já faltei. –disse encarando o rapaz, esse sentiu uma um arrepio lembrava bem o motivo pelo qual Kagome havia faltado. –e foi por sua causa. –lançando um olhar acusador.**

**-bem, é que você estava dormindo tão tranqüila que eu não quis te acordar. –disse tentando se explicar.**

**-tudo bem então. –e deu um selinho no jovem, "realmente nunca vou entender essas mudanças de humor da Kagome" pensava ele. **

**-bom eu estou com fome, e você Concerteza deve estar também. –a jovem concordou com a cabeça. -vou preparar nosso café. – disse se levantando. –por que você não toma um banho em quanto isso? –disse já parando na porta.**

**-é que temos um pequeno probleminha. –disse encarando o chão.**

**-qual? –perguntou o jovem confuso.**

**-eu não tenho roupa nenhuma aqui. –disse um pouco vermelha. **

**-pode pegar uma roupa minha. –disse com um pequeno sorriso e saiu. Kagome ainda ficou encarando a porta pela qual Inuyasha saiu por, mas alguns minutos, então ainda enrolada no lençol levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, parecia uma criança ao ver que tinha uma banheira lá.**

**-ótimo. –disse em meio a risadas, preparou um banho de espumas, quando entrou sentiu seu corpo relaxar, uma sensação de paz invadiu se corpo. –isso é tão bom. –podia ficar horas ali só aproveitando aquele delicioso banho. Depois de um bom tempo no banho Kagome decidiu sair, se enrolou em uma toalha e foi para o quarto tentar achar uma roupa do Inuyasha para vestir, foi quando viu em seu dedo o anal que Inuyasha havia lha dado na noite anterior, sentou na cama e ficou admirando a jóia, realmente era uma jóia magnífica.**

**-ela fica linda em você. –afirmou Inuyasha ao aparecer na porta, encarando Kagome com um sorriso de canto. –parece que foi feita para você disse se aproximando. **

**-você acha? –perguntou Kagome um pouco encabulada.**

**-tenho certeza. –afirmou se sentando ao lado de Kagome, essa abre um pequeno sorriso que é retribuído por ele. –o café ta pronto, vamos?**

**-vamos, eu to morrendo de fome. –disse se levantando. –deixa só eu me vestir.**

**-por min você pode ficar assim. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**-não obrigada. –disse seria.**

**-certo. –e se levantou. –vou te esperar lá fora. –e saiu.**

**-agora deixa ver, o que eu visto? – disse analisando as roupas de Inuyasha, realmente ficariam muito grandes nela, se ela vestisse uma calça dele ficaria parecendo um saco de batata. Decidiu por um blusão, que parecia um vestido nela, mas foi a que melhor ficou depois de se vestir se dirigiu a cozinha, Inuyasha havia preparado uma linda mesa de café da manhã. –você realmente sabe como agradar uma mulher. –disse entrando na cozinha.**

**-e você sabe como agradar um homem. –disse com um sorriso malicioso. –ao ver a jovem com o blusão, que a deixava um tanto sexy, a jovem corou com o comentário, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso.**

**-e quanto a minhas roupas? Eu não posso andar por ai com isso né? –disse se referindo a roupa que estava usando.**

**-eu não vejo nada contra. –disse sedutor.**

**-você é a metade dos garotos da faculdade né? –disse irônica. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos com que a jovem disse, e pareceu pensar.**

**-você tem razão. –disse calmo. –eu até já vejo as manchetes. –disse olhando para frente fingindo que estava lendo algo no ar. –"Futuro príncipe é preso após espancar metade dos garotos de uma faculdade de muito prestigio do Japão." - Kagome cai na gargalhada.**

**-agente pode passar na Sango e pegar uma das roupas que eu tenho lá. –disse ainda rindo.**

**-ótima idéia. –afirmou Inuyasha. –passamos lá, mas tarde. –disse encarando a jovem. -por que agora vamos aproveitar a manhã juntos. **

**-gostei da idéia. –depois do café, eles assistiram um pouco de TV, até que Inuyasha se lembrou de algo que queria falar com Kagome.**

**-ah, Kagome?**

**-sim?**

**-eu pensei que nós podíamos ir almoçar hoje com o Miroku e a Sango, o que você acha? –perguntou encarando a jovem.**

**-eu acho uma ótima idéia. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –eu nem quero pensar, quando nós fomos a casa dela pegar a minha roupa.**

**-se você quiser eu pego assim você não precisa ir. **

**-serio! –disse com os olhos brilhando.**

**-eu até prefiro, pois aposto que o Miroku vai estar lá. –disse cruzando os braços. –e você vestida assim, acho mesmo melhor você ficar aqui me esperando.**

**-você é muito ciumento. –disse rindo enquanto abraçava o jovem. –além do, mas, a Sango vai estar lá e eu seu que ele gosta dela de verdade, e só tem lugar pra você no meu coração. –depois de dizer isso beija o jovem. Depois disso Inuyasha foi à casa de Sango, e como esperado Miroku estava lá, e depois de responder a um interrogatório, convidou os dois para o almoço esses aceitaram e disseram que tinham uma surpresa, Inuyasha ficou confuso e curioso para saber qual era a surpresa, depois de pegar as roupas voltou para casa, ainda tinha que levar Kagome para casa para ela se arrumar para o almoço.**

***-Kagome cheguei. –gritou ao entrar no apartamento, mas não obteve resposta. –onde ela esta? –se perguntava enquanto procurava pelo apartamento. **

**-eu estou no quarto Inuyasha. –gritava Kagome.**

**-aqui estão suas roupas. –disse colocando as roupas em cima da cama.**

**-quem é esse com você na foto Inuyasha? –perguntava enquanto em que estava Inuyasha e outro homem aparentando ser mais velho, mas que tinha os longos cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares iguais a Inuyasha, e tinha uma meia lua na testa. **

**-é meu irmão, Sesshomaru. –disse ao ver a foto que Kagome olhava. **

**-irmão? –perguntou Kagome confusa. –você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão.**

**-na verdade ele é meu meio-irmão. –disse se sentando na cama. –ele mora na Inglaterra já faz dois anos.**

**-mesmo vocês sendo da família real, não se sabe muito sobre vocês. –disse Kagome se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha. **

**-eu e meu irmão nunca gostamos de aparecer, assim meu pai proibiu que nos fotografassem para revistas e essas coisas. –disse encarando a jovem. –queríamos uma vida o, mas normal e reservado possível, e o meu irmão conseguiu.**

**-como assim? –perguntou sem entender.**

**-bom. –começou Inuyasha. – meu irmão nasceu do primeiro casamento do meu pai, mas ele trata minha mãe como se fosse dele, já que ele a conhece desde um ano de idade, ele desde criança nunca foi de gostar das vantagens da realeza, acho até que o puxei nisso. –disse com um sorriso de canto. –ele acabou se apaixonando por uma garota que não era da realeza, e o meu pai foi contra. –Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração, por que aquela historia lhe parecia familiar. –mas meu irmão não se importou, ele disse que ficaria com a Rin custe o que custar, então ele abriu mão do titulo dele.**

**-como assim?**

**-ele renunciou o trono, e agora vive como uma pessoa normal. –disse sem encarar a jovem. –ele disse que era o único jeito de nosso pai não controlar, mas a vida dele. –disse agora encarando o chão. –minha mãe sofreu muito com isso, mas ela sabia que ele estava feliz então ela se acostumou, sem falar que ele mantém contato com ela sempre. **

**-Inuyasha. –chamou encarando o chão.**

**-sim? –respondeu encarando a jovem.**

**-essa historia parece com a nossa. –disse agora encarando o jovem tristemente.**

**-é sim. –disse encarando a jovem carinhosamente, acariciando seu rosto. –e se for preciso terá o mesmo fim.**

**-Inuyasha você. –Kagome se surpreendeu com que o jovem disse.**

**-eu abriria mão de tudo por você Kagome. –disse com um sorriso no rosto. –você é minha vida agora.**

**-Inuyasha. –as lagrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto.**

**-não chore. –disse enxugando as lagrimas da jovem. –olha, eu falei com a Sango e com o Miroku e eles vão nos encontrar no restaurante. **

**-certo. –disse agora com um sorriso no rosto. –deixa eu me trocar, você me lava para casa?**

**-claro. –disse com um sorriso. –eu me arrumo, assim eu fico te esperando lá.**

**-quem vai gostar disse é o Sota. –disse rindo.**

**-Concerteza. –os dois caíram na gargalhada.**

**Fim do 19° Cap **

**20°Cap: Encontro inesperado.**

**Inuyasha levou Kagome para casa, e enquanto esperava ela se arrumar ficou conversando com os pais dela.**

**-Inuyasha quer jogar vídeo-game comigo? –perguntava Sota ao ir para a sala. –eu tenho um jogo novo. –disse se gabando. –e nesse você não me vence.**

**-isso é o que vamos ver. –disse confiante. Os dois foram para o quarto do garoto e começaram a jogar. Enquanto isso Kagome terminava de se arrumar.**

**-acho que agora está bom. –disse se admirando no espelho, vestia um vestido simples, mas muito bonito, de alças que ia até um pouco abaixo da coxa, o vestido era azul marinho que combinava com seus olhos. –como estou? –perguntou animada para sua mãe.**

**-linda. –afirmou com um sorriso. –parece uma princesa.**

**-não precisa exagerar mãe. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –e o Inuyasha, onde ele esta? –perguntou enquanto olhava em volta.**

**-no quarto do seu irmão. –disse rindo. –imagina fazendo o que.**

**-não acredito. –disse se mostrando desanimada. –acho melhor eu ir lá chamar ele, senão vamos nos atrasar. Kagome foi até o quarto de Sota e pode ver o que sempre acontecia quando seu irmão e Inuyasha se juntavam para jogar. –vocês dois parecem duas crianças. –disse parada na porta. –Inuyasha assim nós vamos nós atrasar. –disse tentando despertar Inuyasha, ele e Sota realmente pareciam crianças quando jogavam, era até engraçado ver eles dois brigando quando um perdia e o outro ficava se gabando. –eu desisto. –disse Kagome se sentando no sofá. **

**-GANHEI! –ouviu Inuyasha gritando do quarto.**

**-parece que já acabou não é filha. –disse a mãe de Kagome indo para a sala.**

**-eu vou querer revanche. –afirmou Kuga, enquanto ele e Inuyasha seguiam para a sala.**

**-pra perder de novo? –disse Inuyasha confiante.**

**-então, já podemos ir. –disse Kagome impaciente.**

**-claro. –Kagome e Inuyasha se despediram e saíram. Inuyasha e Kagome foram para o restaurante, quando chegaram lá encontraram Miroku e Sango.**

**-pensei que tinham desistido de vir. –disse Miroku.**

**-e que o Inuyasha quando começa a jogar com o Sota, não a santo que o faça parar antes de ganhar.**

**-bom já estamos aqui não é? –disse Inuyasha emburrado, todos começaram a ri. Todos fizeram seus pedidos e enquanto almoçavam conversavam sobre muitas coisas, até Sango dizer que tem uma surpresa para revelar. **

**-vocês disseram que tinham uma surpresa não é? –se lembrou Inuyasha. –então qual é?**

**-isso. –Sango mostrou o anel em seu dedo, Inuyasha não entendeu, mas Kagome entendeu logo e abraçou a amiga. **

**-parabéns. –disse abraçada a amiga. –quando foi?**

**-hoje, antes das aulas.**

**-pêra ai, isso por acaso é... –disse Inuyasha tentando entender.**

**-é Inuyasha. –explicou Miroku. –eu pedi Sango em casamento.**

**-finalmente tomo juízo em? –brincou Inuyasha. –tenho que te dar os parabéns por esse feito em Sango.**

**-obrigada. –disse Sango fazendo sinal de vitoria com os dedos. –mas me deixa ver o seu anel Kagome. –pediu Sango super animada.**

**-aqui. –disse Kagome estendendo o anel para que a amiga visse. –não é lindo?**

**-magnífico. –afirmou Sango com os olhos brilhando.**

**-esse não é o anel da tia Izayo? –perguntou Miroku.**

**-é sim. –disse Inuyasha. –meu pai disse que era para eu dar para a minha noiva, então eu o dei para Kagome. –Miroku teve que segurar a risada ao imaginar a cara da Kikio se soubesse que Inuyasha deu aquele anel a Kagome. –o que foi Miroku? –perguntou Inuyasha sem entender o que o primo achava graça.**

**-depois eu te conto. –disse já voltando ao normal. O almoço seguiu normal até que Miroku vê uma pessoa conhecida entrando no restaurante. –Inuyasha. –sussurrou chamando o primo para que as garotas não ouvissem.**

**-o que? –respondeu no mesmo tão.**

**-olha quem esta na porta, mas disfarça. –disse mostrando a direção da porta, Inuyasha olhou na direção indicada pelo primo e qual foi a sua surpresa.**

**-pai. –disse um pouco mais alto ao ver seu pai na entrada no restaurante o que chamou a atenção de Kagome.**

**- o que você disse Inuyasha? –perguntou Kagome.**

**-e que... –mas uma vez não sabia o que fazer, quando ia parar de dar mancada.**

**-ele esqueceu que tinha que ligar para seu pai, eles tem que resolver um assunto. –disse Miroku mais uma vez salvando o primo.**

**-é isso. –disse Inuyasha, mas aliviado, realmente não sabia o que faria sem o primo. –eu vou lá fora ligar pra ele, não demoro. –e saiu correndo de uma forma discreta para que seu pai não o visse. **

**- o que deu nele? –perguntou Sango.**

**-vai ver era um assunto importante. –tentou explicar Kagome, mas mesmo ela não entendia o comportamento de Inuyasha. Inuyasha conseguiu sair sem ser visto e ficou observando todo pelo lado de fora, ele sentiu seu coração parar ao ver seu pai indo em direção a mesa, Concerteza ele havia visto Miroku.**

**-ola Miroku. –cumprimentou InuTaisho, o sobrinho. – não me apresenta.**

**-claro. –disse tentando disfarçar. –essas são Sango e Kagome, a Sango é a minha noiva.**

**-nossa que surpresa. –disse com um sorriso. –deixe me cumprimentá-la por esse feito, nunca pensei que veria Miroku casado. –disse rindo.**

**-é o segundo que diz isso. –disse Kagome entre risos. –sua fama é bem conhecida. –Miroku emburrou. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, e Inuyasha ficava observando tudo pela janela do restaurante temendo que seu segredo fosse revelado.**

**-senhor. –chamou o garçom se referindo ao Inutaisho. –os homens que estava esperando chegaram.**

***-certo. –afirmou e se virou para Sango. –foi um prazer conhecê-la, vejo que meu sobrinho tem bom gosto. –afirmou com um sorriso. –e Kagome, gostaria muito de tela na família, nunca conheci alguém com tanta personalidade e credibilidade como você, pena que meu filho já esta noivo. –disse com um sorriso, Miroku parecia que ia enfartar a qualquer momento, seu tio estava dando muita bandeira, tinha que sair logo, antes que elas suspeitassem si é que elas já não estejam suspeitando. –bom tenho que ir, espero revelas em breve. –cumprimentou as duas e se retirou Miroku suspirou aliviado.**

**-esse homem é seu tio? –perguntou Sango curiosa.**

**-então ele é o pai do Inu? –perguntou Kagome mais curiosa.**

**-não... Ele é... Irmão da minha mãe. –pensou rapidamente. –a tia Izayo é irmã do meu pai, eles não têm nada a ver um com o outro. –disse rapidamente pausando para respirar no final. –então, vamos? –perguntou se levantando e deixando o dinheiro para pagar a conta.**

**-mas e o Inu? –perguntou Kagome se levantando. **

**-ele esta lá fora, nós encontramos ele lá. –e assim eles saíram e encontraram Inuyasha lá fora ele parecia aliviado.**

**-Inuyasha, o que ouve? –perguntou Kagome confusa.**

**-nada... Eu conversei com meu pai e já resolvi os problemas. –disfarçou. –vamos?**

**-vamos. –afirmou Kagome abraçando o braço do jovem.**

**-eu vou levar a Sango pra casa, nos vemos na faculdade amanhã, certo? –disse Miroku.**

**-certo. -afirmou Kagome, assim cada um foi para um lado, Inuyasha levou Kagome para casa, e ficaram parados perto do carro. –você não quer entrar um pouco?**

**-claro. –afirmou. –sabe eu estava pensando. –disse antes de entrar. –você podia dormir lá em casa hoje. –disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

–**Inuyasha! –exclamou rindo. –eu já dormir lá ontem, todo dia também não da, meus pais vão desconfiar.**

**-mas é que eu gostei tanto que queria repetir a dose. –disse ainda com um sorriso malicioso. **

**-realmente você tem passado muito tempo com o Miroku. –disse rindo. –vamos entrar assim você janta com agente, mas eu vou dormir aqui e você na sua casa. –disse seria.**

**-certo, eu desisto. –disse desanimado. –eu vou adorar jantar aqui, a comida da sua mãe é uma delicia, tomara que ela prepare Ramen. –disse com os olhos brilhantes.**

**-então você só vai ficar por causa da comida da minha mãe. –disse fingindo magoa.**

**-é claro que não sua boba. –disse beijando a jovem.**

**-esqueci de te falar. –disse Kagome se lembrando de algo. –hoje nós conhecemos o tio do Miroku. –Inuyasha congelou, ao se lembrar que Kagome conhecera seu pai. –ele me pareceu uma ótima pessoa.**

**-é ele é. –disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. –vamos entrar? –tentando mudar de assunto.**

**-vamos. –e os dois entraram e para a felicidade de Inuyasha, o jantar foi Ramen.**

**Fim do 20° Cap **

**21°Cap: Festa beneficente.**

**(narrador)**

**Lá esta Inuyasha tentando convencer Kagome a não ir com ele a o baile beneficente que seu pai estava proporcionando. –já falei Kagome, é melhor você não ir.**

**-mas eu não entendi por que você não quer me levar. –disse Kagome fazendo biquinho. **

**-não é que eu não queira. –tentava arrumar uma desculpa, sem revelar o real motivo, se ela fosse encontraria seu pai e Kikio e tudo seria revelado. –é que vai ser muito chato. –disse fazendo uma cara de desanimado. –só vai ter gente mesquinha, e esnobe, não é um lugar para você. –disse agora abraçando a jovem pela cintura. –você é muito melhor que essas pessoas. –disse beijando o pescoço da jovem. – e o Miroku nem vai levar a Sango também.**

**-certo você ganhou. –desistiu, ele realmente era convincente. –eu fico em casa... Sozinha... Enquanto você vai para uma festa. –disse fazendo joguinhos sentimentais.**

**-acredite, preferia ficar em casa com você. –disse Inuyasha rindo do jitinho manhoso de Kagome, como adorava isso, a cada dia estava mais apaixonado. –mas amanha, bem que você poderia dormir lá em casa, já faz semanas que você não passa a noite comigo. –disse fazendo biquinho.**

**-não sei se vou poder. –disse se fazendo de difícil. –você pode ser uma ma influencia para min. - disse fingindo seriedade.**

**-há! –disse manhoso.**

**-to brincando bobo. –disse beijando o jovem, esse suspira aliviado.**

**-ufa! –disse passando a mão na testa. –pensei que teria que te seqüestrar. –os dois caíram na gargalhada. –então nos vemos amanhã?**

**-certo. –eles se despediram e Inuyasha seguiu para sua casa tinha que se arrumar para a bendita festa.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Finalmente cheguei à festa fui direto falar com meus pais, mais com a minha mãe do que com meu pai.**

**-pensei que não vinha. –disse meu pai se dirigindo a min.**

**-não queria vir. –disse indiferente. –mas minha mãe me convenceu. **

**-vocês não vão brigar não é? –minha mãe se aproximou. –não é hora e nem lugar para isso. –disse repreensiva.**

**-certo. –disse meu pai, mas calmo. –afinal pelo menos você veio, aproveite para passar um tempo com a Kikio.**

**-será que ate os meus passos você vai querer controlar? –disse voltando a mi irritar, como ele adora controlar tudo que eu fazia e isso me irritava.**

**-ola para todos. –Miroku veio nos cumprimentar, junto com seus pais, pude ver minha mãe suspirara aliviada, isso impediu uma briga entre min e meu pai.**

**-que bom que vocês chegaram. –disse minha mãe sorridente. –meu irmão e minha cunhada temos muito que conversar, soube do noivado do Miroku, quero saber tudo já que isso é um fato histórico. –todos inclusive meu pai caímos na gargalhada, Miroku não pareceu gostar disso. **

**-certo minha irmão. –disse meu tio. –Inuyasha, foi bom revelo e ver como cresceu, nos falamos depois?**

**-certo. –afirmei e eles se retiraram, ficamos apenas eu e Miroku já que meu pai foi com eles. –escuta Miroku você viu a Kikio.**

**-e por que você quer saber dela? –será que ele não presta atenção quando eu falo. –afinal, ela já não disse que falou com o pai dela e ele não concordou?**

**-é, mas... –eu Concerteza não desistiria tão fácil. –ela me ligou ontem e disse que tinha uma boa noticia para min.**

**-e você acha que tem haver com o pai dela?**

**-claro, o que mais seria. –disse Inuyasha**

**-bom eu acho que você não vai ter que esperar muito. –Miroku apontou para a entrada quando eu olhei vi Kikio, ela vez um sinal para que eu fosse até ela e foi o que eu fiz.**

**-nos falamos depois Miroku. –e me dirigi até Kikio.**

**-boa sorte.**

**Fui até Kikio, tinha esperanças que ela tivesse boas noticias pára min. - então Kikio, o que você tanto queria falar comigo? –eu estava muito nervoso, mas acho que era ansiedade.**

**-bom eu falai com meu pai outra vez. –ela deu uma parada por que elas fazem isso? –e ele disse que quer conversar com você.**

**-certo onde ele esta? –não podia esperar mais nem um minuto.**

**-espera. –ela me segurou. –aqui não, você quer que alguém descubra? Quer que seu pai descubra antes dês você resolver isso? –ela tinha razão. –depois da festa você fala para seus pais que vai me levar para casa então vocês conversam lá com mais calma e privacidade.**

**-tudo bem, você tem razão. –admiti, afinal acho que posse esperar mais algumas horas, pra quem já esperou meses. E assim seguiu a festa, não sei se era por nervosismo ou por influencia de Kikio só sei que nunca na minha vida bebi tanto como naquela noite. –então, vamos? –perguntei a Kikio, a festa já estava no final, e o pai dela já havia indo embora.**

**-vamos. –ela me acompanhou até o carro, eu estava um pouco tonto por causa da bebida, então dei as chaves do carro para que Kikio dirigisse. Estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça quando chegamos a casa dela, fomos para um quarto, e meu mal estar só piorava, deitei em uma cama e quando dei por min dormi. **

**(narrador)**

**Kikio e Inuyasha chegaram à casa da jovem, ele estava tão bêbado que nem conseguia andar sozinho, Kikio estava adorando a situação tudo estava indo como planejado, Kikio conduziu Inuyasha até seu quarto e o deitou em sua cama, mas para sua surpresa ele dormiu. –não acredito! –gritava irritada. –nem bêbado você faz as coisas certas. –disse cruzando os braços, seu plano tinha dado errado ou será que não, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. –acho que não esta tudo perdido. –uma solução parar seu problema veio a sua mente, e começou a pólo em pratica, começou a tirar a roupa de Inuyasha e depois a sua, depois se deitou e esperou que seu plano desse certo, já que esse era apenas o começo.**

**Fim do 21°Cap**

**22°Cap: Surpresa.**

**Inuyasha acordou e abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu uma tontura e uma grande dor de cabeça que o forçou a fechar os olhos novamente, mais uma vez tentou abrir os olhos, foi quando reparou alguém ao seu lado, sentiu alguém deitado sobre seu peito, não se lembrava de quase nada que aconteceu depois da festa, se lembrava de ir com Kikio para casa dela e de entrar em um quarto. Foi nesse momento que esqueceu a dor de cabeça e abriu os olhos se sentando, não acreditou no que estava vendo.**

**-Kikio! –disse tentando acreditar no que via, Kikio estava deitada ao seu lado e o pior estava nua, virou se rosto para si e via que também estava nu. –mas como... O que esta acontecendo? –tentava entender, se lembrar do que havia ocorrido, mas não conseguia, só fazia sua cabeça doer mais.**

**-Inuyasha. –chamou Kikio ainda meio sonolenta. –você já acordou? -disse se sentando. **

**-Kikio o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntava desnorteado.**

**-você não se lembra? –perguntou se fazendo de magoada. –você disse que queria e... –virou o rosto, não queria que ele visse seu sorriso de satisfação, realmente seu plano reserva havia funcionado.**

**-eu não me lembro. –disse Inuyasha se levantando e começando a se vestir.**

**-aonde você vai? –perguntou Kikio encarando o jovem, fingindo arrependimento.**

**-eu preciso ir pra casa. –disse indo em direção a porta.**

**-eu sinto muito Inuyasha. –disse fingindo estar triste.**

**-a culpa não foi sua. –disse, mas antes de fechar a porta se encarar Kikio disse. –a culpa de tudo isso é minha. – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.**

**-Isso! –gritou Kikio se jogando na cama. –finalmente, eu disse que ia acabar com esse seu romancizinho com aquela garotinha. –Kikio sorria vitoriosa, não conseguia esconder a felicidade que sentia. –e esse é apenas o começo Inuyasha, eu vou fazer vocês sofrerem muito. –e começou a ri. Inuyasha entrou em seu carro e se dirigiu como um loco para seu apartamento, a dor de cabeça continuava, e tudo que Kikio falou só piorava, depois do banho demorado se deitou na cama e tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas tudo que vinha a sua mente parava no momento em que entrou no quarto com Kikio.**

**-será que o que ela disse era verdade? –perguntava para si mesmo. –não pode ser. –mas era difícil acreditar, como pode fazer isso com Kagome. –Kagome! –repetiu o nome da jovem, o que ela vai pensar quando souber, como pode deixar isso acontecer. Culpava-se não se perdoaria nunca. O toque do telefone fez com que despertasse de seus pensamentos. Antes de atender olhou no identificador de chamadas e viu o que temia era Kagome, não teve coragem de atender então deixou tocar, precisava de um tempo para que ele próprio entendesse. –desculpa Kagome.**

**(Kagome)**

**-vamos Inuyasha atenda. –será que eu estou sendo apressada, a festa deve ter terminado tarde. –vou tentar mais uma vez. –eu tentei, mas ele não atendeu. –deve estar dormindo ainda, já que eu vou dormir na casa dele falo com ele mais tarde. –desliguei o telefone e fui para a sala, apesar de pensar que ele estava cansado por causa da festa um mau pressentimento não saia do meu coração. **

**(narrador)**

**Inuyasha estava deitado, tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu, o que ocorreu não saia de sua cabeça, o pior era em pensar como Kagome ficaria se soubesse. –talvez seja melhor não contar a ela, isso nunca mais vai acontecer mesmo. –será que teria que esconder mais isso dela, já estava cansado disso, sua mãe sempre disse que sinceridade é o mais importante em uma relação, e a relação dele com Kagome já tinha começado com mentiras, talvez mais uma não fizesse mal, o importante era poder ficar com Kagome. Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas é despertado pelo telefone olha no identificador de chamadas e suspira aliviado ao ver que era o Miroku. –fala Miroku. –disse ao atender ao telefone.**

**-cara onde você esta? –ele parecia preocupado.**

**-onde mais, em casa. –disse como se fosse óbvio. –onde mais eu estaria?**

**-é que você saiu ontem da festa com a Kikio sem falar com ninguém. –disse Miroku ao telefone. –e hoje a Kagome disse que tentou falar com você, mas niguém atendia ao telefone, eu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo.**

**-o pior é que aconteceu. –disse com um tom triste. –pelo menos eu acho.**

**-o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Miroku confuso.**

**-não da para falar pelo telefone. –explicou. –me encontra naquele café que inaugurou há alguns dias.**

**-certo. –confirmou Miroku e desligou.**

**-eu preciso contar isso para alguém, e quem melhor que o Miroku. –disse para si mesmo e depois saiu. Logo chegou ao café, sentou em uma mesa e ficou esperando Miroku esse não demorou muito a chegar e parecia ansioso. **

**-então Inuyasha pode falar tudo que aconteceu quando você saiu da festa com a Kikio? –disse Miroku tudo de uma vez.**

**-você ta parecendo a Sango quando quer fofocar com a Kagome. –disse Inuyasha rindo.**

**-eu não to brincando Inuyasha. –disse Miroku serio. –você tava estranho no telefone, anda o que aconteceu. –insistiu Miroku. Inuyasha então conta tudo para Miroku.**

**-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? –Miroku não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. –como você pode fazer isso. –era realmente uma cena rara, Miroku estava sendo o responsável e Inuyasha era o irresponsável nem Inuyasha acreditava nisso, se a situação não fosse difícil estaria achando graça.**

**-eu nem me lembro direito. –disse Inuyasha encarando o chão. –eu só me lembro de ter entrado no quarto, depois disse eu não me lembro de nada.**

**-então foi a Kikio que disse que aconteceu algo? –perguntou Miroku curioso.**

**-foi. –afirmou a depois disse encarando o primo. –por que você esta perguntando isso? –quis saber Inuyasha que estava curioso em saber o que o primo pensava.**

**-você não acha isso estranho. –disse Miroku encarando Inuyasha. –você derrepente acordar com a Kikio no seu lado e não lembrar, e muito conveniente para ela não acha? –Inuyasha olhou Miroku confuso.**

**-não acho que ela faria isso. –disse olhando o copo com chá gelado que havia pedido. –ela se ofereceu para ajudar por contra própria por que faria isso agora? –perguntou Inuyasha agora encarando Miroku.**

**-não sei. –suspirou e encarou Inuyasha. –eu nunca confiei na Kikio e você sabe disso, e acho que você devesse fazer o mesmo. **

**-eu sei que isso tudo foi derrepente, mas a culpa foi minha eu bebi muito na festa.**

**-isso realmente é verdade. –afirmou Miroku. –mas mesmo assim você deveria ficar de olho nela. –afirmou Miroku, ficaram conversando mais um pouco e depois decidiram. – e a Kagome? –perguntou Miroku depois de saírem.**

**-acho que ela não precisa saber, já que isso não vai se repetir. –disse Inuyasha sem encarar Miroku.**

**-dessa vez eu concordo com você. –disse Miroku Inuyasha olhou confuso para o primo. –ela não precisa saber... Por enquanto, depois que isso tudo passar você conta, não vai ser problema. –disse Miroku e depois riu. –eu sei que você ama a Kagome só por isso te ajudo com essas maluquices. –disse colocando a mão no obro do primo. – só não apronta, mas ta. –disse Miroku quase implorando.**

**-pode deixar. -afirmou Miroku e os dois começaram a ri, Inuyasha foi para casa, quando chegou em casa viu que tinha um recado na secretaria. –"Inuyasha sou eu Kagome, sei que você não quer falar comigo hoje, não sei o motivo, mas espero que você resolva seja qual for o problema logo, estou com saudades, sei que combinamos que eu dormiria com você hoje, mas acho que não vai dar né? Então te vejo amanhã na faculdade, beijos te amo." –Kagome, eu também te amo, e acabei fazendo muitas besteiras por causa disso, mas prometo que a partir de agora vai dar tudo certo.**

**Longe dali...**

**-então conseguiu o que eu pedi. –disse Kikio entrando no escritório de seu pai.**

**-sim, foi difícil consegui, mas aqui esta. –disse entregando um envelope para Kikio. –quando vai entrar em ação de novo?**

**-agora terei que esperar. –disse com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. –quero que o Inuyasha se pergunte onde estou ou como estou depois do que aconteceu, assim quando entrar em cena de novo eu acabo com a felicidade deles. –e caiu na gargalhada.**

**Inuyasha acordou cedo, depois de tomar banho foi par a cozinha tomar café, mas ouve a capainha, quando vai atender e abre a porta se surpreende com quem vê. –Kagome? –perguntou surpreso, não esperava vela ali na sua porta.**

**-sei que disse que nos víamos na faculdade, mas queria falar com você a sós. –Inuyasha assentiu e deu espaço para ela entrar.**

**-senta. –disse Inuyasha mostrando a cadeira eles estavam na cozinha, e aquele lugar trazia lembranças para os dois. – o que você quer falar comigo?**

**-eu sei que aconteceu algo com você ontem. –Inuyasha ia falar algo, mas Kagome o impede. –sei que talvez você não queira me contar, e para min esta tudo bem. –disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.**

**-Kagome. –aquele sorriso lhe dava tanto conforto.**

**-eu sei que tem coisas sobre você que eu não conheço, e sei que quando você se sentir confiante você vai me contar. –disse olhando dentro dos olhos do jovem. –eu decidi confiar em você plenamente Inuyasha, e isso quer dizer que mesmo que você às vezes não me fale o que esta te aborrecendo eu vou esperar até você me dizer, por que eu te amo Inuyasha e quem ama confia. –uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem.**

**-Kagome. –o hanyou a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou forte, não queria magoá-la, mas estava fazendo tudo errado. –eu também te amo, e vou fazer de tudo para ser digno da sua confiante, eu prometo. –ele levantou a o rosto da jovem e o encarou. –você é tudo pra mim, eu posso até errar, mas nunca duvide que eu te amo. –e beijou a jovem essa retribuiu na mesma paixão.**

**Fim do 22° Cap**

**23°Cap:****Mentiras**

**Já havia se passado um mês desde o ocorrido, Inuyasha não falara com Kikio desde então, depois de se preocupar por umas semanas finalmente deixou isso de lado e começou a relaxar, eles estavam no pátio da faculdade falando sobre a formatura já que só faltava um mês para a mesma. **

**-Kagome e eu vamos comprar os vestidos nesse final de semana. –disse Sango toda animada.**

**-bem que eu e o Inuyasha podíamos ir com vocês. –disse Miroku abraçando a jovem pela cintura.**

**- e estragar a surpresa? –disse Kagome seria. –nem pensar. -disse Kagome sorrindo para Sango que sorriu de volta.**

**-eu adoro quando você fala que tem uma surpresa. –disse Miroku roubando um beijo de Sango.**

**-até que o Miroku me deu uma idéia. –disse Inuyasha deixando Kagome confusa, mas antes que Kagome podesse fazer algo Inuyasha lhe roubou um beijo ardente e apaixonado que logo foi correspondido pela jovem.**

**-realmente o Miroku é uma má influencia para você. –disse jovem rindo quando conseguiu se separar do hanyou. –olha aquela ali não é a sua prima? –perguntou Kagome olhando para a garota que os observavas de longe. Quando Inuyasha olha quase cai para trás em ver que era a Kikio, Miroku não ficou menos surpreso com o que vê. –acho que ela quer falar com você. -Inuyasha olhou para Miroku esperando que o primo lhe desse uma ajuda, esse fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele fosse falar com a garota.**

**-já volto. –disse e se levantou indo em direção a Kikio. – o que você quer?**

**-eu precisava falar com você. –ela começou a fingir que estava chorando. –eu... Não sei como dizer isso, mas eu... –ela abraçou o jovem fingindo que estava chorando. –eu estou grávida!!! –Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo gelar, aquilo não podia ser verdade. **

**-isso é uma boa noticia não é? –disse Kagome se aproximando. –ou não? –Inuyasha paralisou ao ver Kagome ali, a única coisa que queria era abraçar Kagome é dizer que não queria nada daquilo que a amava, mas ela estranharia. –algum problema? –perguntou Kagome ao ver a expressão de Inuyasha. Kikio ria por dentro seu plano, estava indo melhor do que pensava. **

**-olha Kagome eu tenho que levar a Kikio pra casa, depois nos vemos. –disse e deu um beijo na testa da jovem e saiu puxando Kikio pelo braço, não dava para eles conversarem ali. Kagome ficou ali olhando ele se afastar sem entender nada. Inuyasha levou Kikio para casa, entrou e se sentou no sofá, se preparando para o que ouvirá. –como isso aconteceu? –perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Kikio.**

**-eu sinto muito Inuyasha. –disse se sentando ao lado dele. –eu descobri há alguns dias e estava pensando em como contar a você. –Inuyasha encarou Kikio, então esse era o motivo dele não conseguir falar com ela nos últimos dias, ele encarou o chão arrasado, enquanto isso Kikio sorria por dentro, tudo estava dando certo. –mas não se preocupe, se você não quer esse filho tem um jeito. –disse Kikio se levantando sem encarar Inuyasha.**

**-não. –disse Inuyasha se levantando ficando de frente para Kikio. –isso não Kikio, eu não esperava por isso, mas você não vai abortar. –disse firme encarando Kikio.**

**-então o que vamos fazer? –quis saber, na verdade estava só esperando uma resposta. –e a Kagome?**

**-eu vou contar tudo para ela. –disse Inuyasha, Kikio quase caiu para trás, será que seu plano não daria certo. –eu já tava planejando contar tudo para ela.**

**-quando? –perguntou Kikio, isso Concerteza estragaria seu plano. –vai ser hoje?**

**-não. –disse se serio. –vai ser depois da formatura. –disse encarando Kikio. –a festa já esta se aproximando e há Kagome esta muito ansiosa, eu não quero estragar isso, então eu decidir contar tudo depois do baile, já que parece que seu pai não vai nos ajudar né? –Kikio abriu um grande sorriso por dentro.**

**-certo. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –você tem razão, afinal é com ela que você quer ficar. –seu plano ainda estava em jogo, se Inuyasha soubesse como facilitou tudo para ela. –mas você só vai contar depois do baile né?**

**-sim. –afirmou Inuyasha. –bom eu já vou indo. –disse Inuyasha se dirigindo à porta. –eu preciso pensar em tudo que esta acontecendo. Falamo-nos depois Kikio. –disse e saiu fechando a porta atrás dele.**

**-Concertesa. –disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. **

**-ele acreditou? –perguntou Naraku entrando na sala junto de sua mulher Kagura.**

**-é claro. –disse se virando para eles. –ele sempre foi muito idiota, é muito fácil enganá-lo. –disse sorrindo.**

**-e se ele não acreditasse? –perguntou Kagura querendo saber do plano da filha.**

**-eu teria que mostrar o exame falso que o meu querido paizinho conseguiu. –disse cínica abraçando Naraku.**

**-essa é minha filhinha. –se gabou Kagura.**

**-parece que você vai conseguir tudo que quer outra vez. –disse Naraku.**

**-eu sempre consigo. –se gabou Kikio.**

**Fim do 23° Cap**

**24°Cap: Preparativos.**

**O baile de formatura já estava se aproximando, Kagome e Sango estavam muito ansiosas. Elas acordaram cedo e saíram para comprar os vestidos, mais como sempre Sango não conseguia decidir qual compraria.**

**-Sango nos já vimos varias lojas. –disse Kagome se sentando em um banco do shopping. –eu já tenho dez opções e você ainda não sabe qual vai querer.**

**-Kagome, esse é o baile de formatura. –disse com os olhos brilhantes. –não é uma festinha qualquer, além do mais... –disse encarando a amiga. –os pais do Miroku vão estar lá.**

**-então está explicado esse nervosismo. –disse Kagome rindo. –vai ser quando o Miroku vai te apresentar aos pais dele, não é? –quis saber Kagome.**

**-sim. –disse de mostrando o nervosismo. –tenho que causar uma boa impressão, afinal eles são um Duque e Duquesa, e eu sou... –disse encarando o chão.**

**-você é a mulher que o filho deles ama. –disse Kagome tentando dar confiança a amiga. –e se eles forem iguais ao Miroku vão gostar de você mesmo não sendo da realeza.**

**-você acha Kagome? –perguntou um pouco mais confiante.**

**-absoluta. –disse Kagome sorrindo. -bom então vamos voltar a ultima loja que fomos, tenho certeza que vi um vestido que ficaria ótimo em você. **

**-tudo bem. –disse Sango sorridente e parecia mais calma. E seguiram para a loja.**

**Longe dali...**

**-Não acredito Inuyasha, a Kikio esta grávida. –dizia Miroku surpreso com que Inuyasha acabara de lhe contar.**

**-eu também não queria acreditar. –disse Inuyasha desanimado.**

**-mas você tem certeza Inuyasha. –disse Miroku desconfiado. –isso pode ser mentira.**

**-mas por que ela mentiria sobre isso. –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-para impedir que você desistisse do casamento. –respondeu Miroku.**

**-mas se fosse isso por que ela se ofereceu para me ajudar? –Inuyasha queria acreditar em Miroku, mas se realmente dormiu com Kikio tinha uma chance de ser verdade.**

**-só tem um jeito de você saber a verdade. –disse Miroku encarando Inuyasha, gostava muito do primo e sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo com tudo isso. –você pede o exame, isso vai tirar todas as dúvidas.**

**-você tem razão. –disse Inuyasha. –vamos?**

**-a onde? –perguntou Miroku confuso.**

**-até a casa de Kikio. –disse somente.**

**-mas por que eu tenho que ir junto?**

**-ora a idéia foi sua. **

**-certo eu vou. –então os dois seguiram até a casa de Kikio. Chegando lá Inuyasha pediu a Kikio para ver o exame, ela pareceu um pouco surpresa pensara que Inuyasha já estava convencido, mas então viu Miroku e entendeu tudo.**

**-aqui esta Inuyasha. –disse entregando o exame, o mesmo exame falso que pediu a seu pai. –acho que agora não a mais duvidas não? –Inuyasha e Miroku verificaram o exame e comprovaram que dava positivo, podia se ver a decepção em seus rostos. **

**-é ela esta certa. –disse Inuyasha entregando o exame a Miroku. –vamos embora. –disse se retirando.**

**-Inuyasha espera. –disse Miroku seguindo o primo.**

**-essa foi por pouco não? –era Naraku entrando na sala.**

**-enganar o Inuyasha é fácil, mas o Miroku e a mãe dele são o problema. **

**-e o que você vai fazer?**

**-bom acho que é hora de por meu plano em ação. –disse com um sorrisinho sínico. –é hora de o rei saber que vai ser avô. **

**Inuyasha e Miroku haviam saído da casa de Kikio e se dirigiam ao shopping, já que tinham combinado de encontrar com as garotas no fim da tarde. –o que você vai fazer agora? –perguntou Miroku, eles estavam na praça de alimentação, pois foi lá que eles marcaram de se encontrar com as garotas.**

**-como disse antes vou contar a verdade para Kagome. –disse serio encarando o primo.**

**-você vai fazer isso hoje? –perguntou Miroku surpreso, nunca viu o primo tão determinado e mesmo assim parecia preocupado. **

**-não. –disse dando um suspiro e logo continuou. –eu vou fazer isso depois do bailo, é uma coisa decidida, sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu não vou desistir dela tão fácil. –disse determinado.**

**-pode contar comigo primo. –disse Miroku fazendo um sinal positivo para o primo.**

**-valeu. –disse Inuyasha. **

**-demoramos? –perguntou Kagome se aproximando junto com Sango. –e que terminamos as compras agora. –deu um selinho em Inuyasha e se sentou Sango fez o mesmo.**

**-então garotas como foram às compras? –perguntou Miroku todo animado.**

**-tirando a parte que a Sango não se decidia qual vestido comprar. –disse Kagome rindo. –até que foi divertido.**

**-oba! Deixa-me ver o seu vestido Sango. –disse Miroku com cara de pidão. **

**-não! Já disse que é surpresa. –disse Sango tentando impedir que Miroku veja seu vestido, Kagome só ria, mas percebeu que tinha uma pessoa na mesa que parecia aéreo.**

**-algum problema Inuyasha? –disse Kagome mais perto e baixo para que só Inuyasha ouvisse e para não atrapalha Sango e Miroku que pareciam estar se divertindo. –você parece preocupado com algo. –Inuyasha olha para Kagome e percebe que ela parecia preocupada com ele.**

**-não. –disse com um sorriso, acariciando o rosto da jovem. –eu só estou pensando. –a jovem lhe deu um selinho. –e o que aqueles dois estão fazendo? –perguntou ao perceber Miroku e Sango.**

**-o Miroku esta tentando ver o vestido da Sango para o baile, mas ela disse que é surpresa. –disse Kagome respondendo a pergunta de Inuyasha, os dois caíram na gargalhada, mas Inuyasha abre um sorriso maroto para Kagome que não entende. –e você não vai me deixar ver o seu vestido não?**

**-não! É surpresa. –disse Kagome segurando a sacola.**

**-a vai deixa. –insistiu Inuyasha, e agora assim como Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome começaram uma pequena briguinha, muito divertida.**

**Fim do 24°Cap **

**25°Cap: O plano de Kikio.**

**Kikio foi até o castelo na intenção de por seu plano em ação e para isso precisava da ajuda de uma pessoa muito importante para que ele desse certo. –majestade, fico feliz que tenha me recebido. –disse com um falso sorriso**

**-ora Kikio, não precisa essa formalidade toda. –disse indicando para que Kikio se sentasse, estavam dentro do escritório de Inutaisho, já que Kikio disse que tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar. -então, o que de tão importante você tem para me falar? –perguntou já curioso.**

**-eu não sei se o senhor vai gostar mais... –agora o encarava. –eu estou grávida... O senhor vai ser avô. –disse com o maior sorriso sínico.**

**- o que? –Inutaisho não acreditou quando ouviu. –mas eu pensei que o Inuyasha não concordasse com esse casamento.**

**-bom parece que ele mudou de idéia não é. –disse sorrindo. **

**-ele já sabe? –perguntou.**

**-não. –e o encarava. –por isso estou aqui, eu quero fazer uma surpresa para Inuyasha, e eu preciso da sua ajuda. –disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Então contou todo seu plano para Inutaisho. –o baile de formatura do Inuyasha e no próximo final de semana certo. –Inutaisho concordou com a cabeça. –esse é um dia perfeito não acha?**

**-bom. –disse meio pensativo. –ele não me parece que gostaria disso, já que ele foi para essa faculdade justamente por ninguém saber quem ele é.**

**-eu sei. –disse sorridente, estava quase o convencendo. –mais a faculdade já vai ter terminado então não vai haver problema.**

**-bom se é assim. –disse com um sorriso. –acho que é uma boa idéia.**

**-só mais uma coisa. –disse se lembrando de algo muito importante. –não conte nada a senhora Izayo.**

**-mais por quê? –quis saber curioso. **

**-ela e o Inuyasha são muito colados, ela pode acabar falando sem querer.**

**-certo. –concordou Inutaisho.**

**-bom então eu já vou. –disse se levantando. –nos vemos para fazer os preparativos, certo?**

**-ok. –disse acompanhando Kikio até a porta do escritório. Enquanto vê Kikio se retirar, viu que Izayo chegava e essa foi em sua direção. **

**-o que Kikio queria? –perguntou Izayo se aproximando.**

**-nada de mais. –disse depositando um beijo nos lábios de sua esposa. –só falar sobre o casamento.**

**-eu acho que você deveria rever esse casamento, o Inu... –foi interrompido por seu marido.**

**-acho que você vai ter uma surpresa no baile do Inuyasha. –Izayo não entendeu mais algo lhe dizia que esse baile não seria calmo como pensava.**

**Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram ao castelo, haviam prometido que Izayo os ajudariam com suas roupas para a formatura.**

**-vocês estão lindos! –gritava Jakotsu, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku terminavam de experimentar os ****Smoking****s. Ele era o estilista particular e grande amigo de Izayo. –não acha Iza. –disse puxando Izayo pelo braço.**

**-concerteza. –disse admirando o dois. –Sango e Kagome vão adorar. –disse com um grande sorriso.**

**-e quem são essas? –perguntou Jakotsu colocando as mãos na cintura.**

**-se você prometer guardar segredo eu te conto Jakotsuzinho. –disse Miroku de forma sedutora para Jakotsu.**

**-você sabe que eu não resisto quando você me chama assim. –disse Jakotsu se abanando. –eu prometo agora me conta. –disse todo animado para saber a fofoca. **

**-o Miroku não tem jeito. –disse Izayo tentando segurar o riso.**

**-deixa só a Sango saber disse. –disse Inuyasha rindo o que fez Miroku o lançar um olhar mortal.**

**-e é isso Jakotsu. –disse Miroku terminando de contar tudo para Jakotsu.**

**-nossa que babado. –disse com os olhos brilhando, adorava uma fofoca. –podem deixar minha boca é um túmulo. –disse tampando a boca.**

**-é bom mesmo, ou se não você vai ser ver comigo. –disse Inuyasha ameaçador.**

**-isso é uma promessa? –disse Jakotsu malicioso, o que fez Inuyasha sentir um calafrio, essa brincadeira de Jakotsu às vezes o assustava, Miroku caiu na gargalhada. **

**-Inuyasha posso falar com você? –perguntou Izayo fazendo um sinal para que Inuyasha o seguisse para um lugar mais afastado de Miroku e Jakotsu.**

**- o que foi mãe? –perguntou curioso.**

**-Kikio sabe do baile? –foi direto ao assuntou, a visita de Kikio ao seu marido não saia de sua cabeça e algo lhe dizia que não era coisa boa.**

**-não eu não contei para ela. –disse, Izayo suspirou aliviada, mais algo ainda lhe incomodava. –por quê?**

**-nada. –não queria preocupar o filho. –só toma cuidado Inuyasha, essa historia ta ficando cada vez mais complicada.**

**-a senhora nem sabe. –Inuyasha se arrependeu absolutamente de ter deixado essa informação escapar, claro que pretendia contar, mais queria que Kagome fosse à primeira.**

**- o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Izayo desconfiada.**

**-nada. –disse disfarçando. –mais a senhora tem razão, por isso decidi contar tudo para Kagome depois do baile, assim eu posso contar tudo com mais calma.**

**-que bom. –disse Izayo com um pequeno sorriso. –você tem uma semana para se prepara, aproveite. –disse aconselhando o filho. –você vai ver como tudo vai melhorar quando você contar para Kagome. –disse acariciando o rosto do filho.**

**-assim espero. –Izayo apenas abraçou o filho, sabia que isso era difícil para ele, o medo que tinha de que Kagome não o perdoe o deixava assim, mais sabia que ela o amava e Por isso gostou tanto dela.**

**Fim do 25°Cap**

**26°Cap: À noite antes do Baile.**

**O baile seria no dia seguinte, tudo já estava pronto, as roupas a decoração, Sango e Kagome estavam super ansiosas, estavam em uma lanchonete conversando animados, Inuyasha estava mais tranqüilo e confiante quanto ao fato de revelar toda a verdade para Kagome, ela já demonstrará muitas vezes que o amava e ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela, e contar a verdade não era mais uma opção era o que tinha que ser feito.**

**-nem acredito que amanhã estaremos oficialmente formados. –disse Miroku passando a mão pela cintura de Sango a puxando para si.**

**-mais eu vou sentir falta da faculdade. –disse Sango meio triste. –afinal foi um ótimo ano.**

**-eu quem diga. –agora foi Inuyasha quem disse abraçando Kagome.**

**-eu posso dizer o mesmo. –disse Kagome dando um selinho no jovem.**

**-então, vamos todos juntos ao baile ou nos encontramos lá? –quis saber Miroku.**

**-vamos todos juntos. –disse Inuyasha.**

**-Kagome você vai dormir lá em casa não é? –perguntou Sango.**

**-bom... Na verdade... –foi interrompida por Inuyasha.**

**-desculpe Sango, mas dessa vez a Kagome tem outros planos. –disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome pela cintura.**

**-acho que eu já entendi que planos são esses. –disse Miroku piscando para Inuyasha, o que deixou Kagome vermelha.**

**-todo bem. –disse Sango. –mas logo pela manhã você vai lá pra casa, pois temos muito que fazer antes do baile.**

**-certo Sango. –concordou Kagome. Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que já tarde decidiram ir embora, Miroku foi com Sango e Inuyasha levou Kagome para seu apartamento, já que ela passaria a noite lá. Chegaram e Kagome foi logo tomar um banho, enquanto isso Inuyasha ouvia os recados da secretaria eletrônica. **

"_**você tem uma mensagem: Inuyasha consegui convencer seu pai a não ir ao seu baile de formatura, o que eu achei estranho foi ele ter aceitado tão fácil, bom não precisa se preocupar se der eu passo lá, um beijo filho."**_

**-pelo menos isso. –disse Inuyasha e se dirigiu ao quarto, deitou na cama e ficou pensando, "depois de amanhã todas essas preocupações e medos vão acabar." **

**-pensando em que? –perguntou uma voz doce que Inuyasha adorava ouvir. Inuyasha ao ouvir se levantou e ficou sentado admirando a bela jovem parada na porta do banheiro, ela usava uma linda camisola de seda branca de alças, quando a viu abriu um grande sorriso essa retribuiu o sorriso.**

**-pensando em quem você quer dizer. –disse estendendo os braços para Kagome, essa se aproximou e ele a puxou afazendo se sentar em seu colo.**

**-certo. –disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso. –em quem você estava pensando? –disse entrando na brincadeira.**

**-na minha futura esposa. –disse com um sorriso no rosto.**

**-e quem seria? –essa brincadeira estava interessante, então decidiu prolongá-la mais um pouco.**

**-deixe-me ver. –disse como se estivesse pensando. –ela tem, olhos azuis que parecem o oceano no qual eu sempre me perco, tem um geniu forte que eu amo, é meio folgada e... –disse rindo, e foi interrompido por Kagome.**

**-como assim folgada? –disse dando tapas em Inuyasha, que tentava se defender. **

**-mais eu amo isso em você. –disse tentando acalmar a jovem.**

**-não sei se ainda te amo. –disse fazendo birrinha.**

**-e se eu fizer isso. –ele beijou a jovem ardentemente, essa logo correspondeu ao jovem, depois passou os lábios para o pescoço da jovem que soltou alguns gemidos. –que tal? –disse num sussurro.**

**-vai ter que fazer mais que isso se quiser fazer com que eu te perdoe. –disse sussurrando no ouvido de Inuyasha, esse sorriu malicioso.**

**-com prazer. –disse deitando a jovem na cama, e voltando a beijá-la. Kagome acariciavas os longos cabelos prateados do jovem enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, ele começou a retirar a camisola dela enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele, os beijos e as caricias começaram a ficar mais ardentes o desejo de ambos estavam claros, queriam um ao outro e não esperariam mais. Kagome o sentiu desgrudar os lábios de seu pescoço e descer para seus seios, ela soltava gemidos com cada toque e caricias de Inuyasha, logo eles estavam nus, Inuyasha deitou por cima dela, e ela pode sentir ele lhe beijar, os lábios, o pescoço e ir descendo por todo seu corpo até chegar à sua feminilidade, a fazendo soltar mais gemidos, quando ambos já não agüentavam mais Inuyasha a penetrou lentamente, fazendo seu corpo estremecer, conforme ele aumentava o ritmo os gemidos de Kagome aumentavam até que chegaram ao clímax juntos, Inuyasha se deitou ao lado de Kagome e ficaram ali abraçados. –eu te amo Kagome. –Kagome foi pega de surpresa.**

**-eu também te amo. –Inuyasha lhe roubou um beijo, que foi logo correspondido pala jovem.**

**-me promete que não importa o que aconteça você nunca vai se separar de min? - disse abraçando a jovem mais forte. Essa não entendeu.**

**-prometo. –disse com um pequeno sorriso, depois se acomodou nos braços de Inuyasha, Kagome pouco depois dormiu, Inuyasha ficou pensando em tudo que estava para acontecer, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros da jovem. "eu não vou te perder Kagome, nunca", logo ele também adormeceu.**

**Longe dali...**

**-vai ser amanhã. –Kikio estava com seu pai no escritório. –amanhã eu acabo com aquele casalzinho, e o Inuyasha vai ver que foi um erro ele ter me trocado por aquelazinha, eu vou fazê-la o odiar mais que tudo. –um olhar diabólico se formava em sua face.**

**-realmente você vai conseguir tudo que quer.**

**-eu sempre consigo. –disse triunfante. **

**Fim do 26°Cap**

**27°Cap: O baile de formatura.**

**Kagome acordou primeiro, e como Inuyasha estava dormindo tão tranqüilo decidiu não acordá-lo, tomou um banho dessa vez levou algumas roupas para trocar, deixou um bilhete e saiu. Foi direto para casa de Sango, pois sua mãe pensou que ela havia passado a noite lá.**

**-finalmente você veio. –disse Sango eufórica. –pensei que não vinha mais.**

**-não precisa exagerar Sango. –disse Kagome rindo do estresse que se encontrava Sango. –ainda é muito cedo, você precisa aprender a controlar esse seu nervosismo.**

**-você me conhece miga, eu to muito nervosa. –disse se sentando no sofá.**

**-eu sei. –disse Kagome se sentando ao seu lado. –então, vamos? –disse puxando a amiga. –se não vamos perder o horário no salão.**

**-ESSA NÃO! –Sango começou a correr e Kagome não conseguia segurar o riso.**

**-só você mesma Sango. –e as duas saíram, tinham muito que fazer antes do baile.**

**Longe dali...**

**-INUYASHA ACORDA. –Inuyasha deu um pulo da cama com o grito de Miroku.**

**-você ta maluco? –disse depois de se recuperar do susto. – o que você ta fazendo aqui?**

**-você disse que era pra min vim pra cá cedo. –disse Miroku se sentando em uma poltrona. –se esqueceu?**

**-não, não esqueci só que você não acha que ta muito cedo? –foi então que Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome não estava lá. –onde esta a Kagome?**

**-não sei, quando cheguei, ela não estava mais aqui. –disse pegando um pedaço de papel. –ela deixou esse bilhete para você. –Inuyasha pegou o e sorriu de canto ao ler o que a jovem escreveu. **

"_**Desculpe não ter te acordado, mas você estava dormindo tão tranqüilo que eu não quis te acordar. Adorei a nossa noite, estou indo encontrar a Sango já que temos que nos preparar para a noite**_**, **_**mal posso esperar por hoje a noite, eu quero que você saiba que me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Nos vemos a noite BJS.**_

_**OBS: não esquece "capricha, pois eu vou te surpreender."**_

**-acho que teremos que esperar até a noite. –disse Miroku cruzando os braços. –não acredito que elas estão fazendo esse mistério todo. –disse Miroku, mais esse percebeu que Inuyasha não o estava ouvindo. –é falta de educação não escutar os outros. –disse Miroku tacando uma almofada em Inuyasha, que despertou de seus pensamentos.**

**- ta maluco é? –disse jogando a almofada de volta.**

**-em que tanto pensa?**

**-amanhã eu vou contar tudo para a Kagome. –disse se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro. Depois de tomar banho volta ao quarto agora vestindo só uma bermuda. –fico imaginando como vai ser depois disso. –disse se sentando na cama.**

**-é só esperar pra ver. –disse se levantando. –agora vamos, ainda temos que pegar os smokings com o Jakotsu, e isso não me agrada nada.**

**-diz isso por que ele tem uma queda por você. –disse Inuyasha rindo**

**-isso só piora. –disse Miroku fazendo careta. E logo os dois saíram.**

**Longe dali... **

**-então majestade, é isso que vamos fazer hoje. –disse Kikio com um sorriso no rosto. –tenho certeza que Inuyasha vai se surpreender.**

**-se você diz. –concordou Inutaisho. –espero que você esteja certa.**

**-o senhor vera. –disse com um sorriso sarcástico. –Inuyasha nunca esquecera esse dia.**

**Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam prontos e foram buscar Kagome e Sango.**

**-não acha que elas estão demorando. –reclamou Miroku.**

**-você ta ansioso demais não acha. –disse Inuyasha, tentando segurar o riso.**

**-eu... –Miroku iria falar mais é interrompido por duas belas jovens que enfiam saiam de casa.**

**-desculpem a demora. –disseram as duas se aproximando de seus respectivos pares.**

**-valeu apena. –disse Miroku admirado a beleza de Sango, Inuyasha não estava atrás, ambos nem piscavam. **

**-muito. –concordou Inuyasha sem piscar. Kagome vestiu um longo vestido tomara que caia azul piscina que realçava a cor de seus olhos, enquanto Sango vestia um longo vestido de alças finas rosa.**

**-então vamos? Ou vocês vão passar a noite inteira ai babando. –disse Kagome, Sango apenas riu, os dois despertaram de seu transe e foram para o baile, Inuyasha e Kagome em um carro Miroku e Sango em outro. Logo chegaram ao salão da festa, já havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas, seguiram para a mesa que estava reservada para eles. –a decoração é linda não acham? –perguntou Kagome admirada com a bela decoração da festa.**

**-concerteza, eles capricharam. –concordou Sango. Logo a cerimônia de formatura começou e depois da entrega dos diplomas a pista de dança foi liberada para a valsa.**

**-me da à honra dessa dança? –Inuyasha estendeu a mão para Kagome, essa abriu um pequeno sorriso.**

**-claro. –disse pegando na mão de Inuyasha, esse a guiou ate o centro da pista de dança e começaram a dançar. –eu nunca me senti tão feliz. –disse uma Kagome sorridente. **

**-se depender de min, você vai ser sempre feliz. –disse Inuyasha, dando um selinho na jovem, que logo virou um beijo apaixonado correspondido pela jovem.**

**No lado de fora do salão...**

**-é aqui. –disse Kikio ao sair do carro acompanhada de Inutaisho e Izayo. **

**-mais esse aqui é... –Izayo foi interrompida por Inutaisho.**

**-o baile de formatura do nosso filho.**

**-mais você disse que não viríamos aqui. –questionou Izayo.**

**-eu que pedi para ele fazer isso. –disse Kikio entrando na conversa. –eu quis fazer uma surpresa para meu noivinho. –disse sarcástica. –por quê? Algum problema? –foi quando Izayo percebeu que Kikio havia preparado tudo para que Inutaisho fosse ao baile. –então vamos entras?**

**-vamos. –concordou Inutaisho e eles foram em direção a entrada, Izayo estava desesperada, não sabia o que fazer, e o pior não havia como avisar seu filho. Parece que o mau pressentimento que sentia estava certo.**

**Fim do 27°cap**

**28°Cap: A verdade é revelada.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome dançavam animados, enquanto Miroku e Sango conversavam na mesa, até que Sango olha meio confusa para a entrada do salão. **

**-olha Miroku não é a mãe do Inuyasha, seu tio e a sua prima ou prima do Inuyasha sei lá. –disse Sango apontando para a porta. Miroku sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e virou o rosto para a entrada, quase caiu para trás aos velos entrando no salão, tentou ir avisar a Inuyasha mais já era tarde.**

**-a casa vai cair. –disse Miroku.**

**-o que você disse? –perguntou Sango confusa.**

**-bom acho que já ta na hora de você saber. –Miroku suspirou e começou a contar toda a verdade para Sango.**

**Na pista de dança...**

**-Inuyasha. –chamou Inutaisho, Inuyasha congelou ao ouvir essa voz. Kagome não entendeu o porquê de o Inuyasha ter parado de dançar, ela olha atrás dele e vê Izayo que parecei preocupado, Inutaisho e Kikio que estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. **

**-Inuyasha o que foi? –perguntou ainda confusa, Inuyasha não respondeu apenas se virou para encarar os outros.**

**-o que esta fazendo aqui pai? –perguntou Inuyasha irritado e confuso, Kagome arregalou os olhos.**

**-pai? –perguntou Kagome mais confusa ainda. Inuyasha novamente não respondeu.**

**-Kagome que surpresa não sabia que você também estudava aqui, e que conhecia meu filho**

**-eu perguntei o que você esta fazendo aqui? –perguntou Inuyasha novamente. **

**-você vai ver. –Inutaisho se dirigiu até o palco.**

**-Inuyasha o que houve? –perguntou Kagome tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.**

**-Kagome tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. –Inuyasha ia falar, mas é impedido por Kikio.**

**-você não vai querer estragar a surpresa não é Inuyasha? –disse Kikio segurando o braço de Inuyasha, esse não entendeu o porquê de Kikio estar fazendo isso, "será que Miroku estava certo sobre ele", pensava ela.**

**-Inuyasha eu não estou entendendo. –disse Kagome, Inuyasha a olhou e ela podia ver preocupação nos olhos dele.**

**-logo você vai entender tudo queridinha. –disse Kikio sarcástica.**

**-CALA BOCA KIKIO! –gritou Inuyasha. Kagome se assustou com a expressão de Inuyasha.**

**-Izayo o que esta acontecendo?**

**-Kagome eu... –foram interrompidos quando Inutaisho começou a falar ao microfone.**

_**-tenho certeza que todos aqui me conhecem, sou o rei Inutaisho, e devem estar se perguntando por que de eu estar aqui. Bom meu filho Inuyasha Taisho futuro rei esta se formando hoje. - todos olharam para Inuyasha, esse encarou o chão sabia que seu maior medo estava prestes a se realizar e não podia impedir. - eu quero que vocês que foram os amigos dele durante esse ano soubessem que meu filho esta noivo de Kikio Himura. - todos começaram, a falar, acabaram de descobrir que estavam estudando com o príncipe. E Kagome não acreditava no que estava escutando olhou para Inuyasha esperando uma resposta, mas podia ver em seus olhos que era tudo verdade, uma grande vontade de chora lhe invadiu. – e tem mais. - Inuyasha estava com um mau pressentimento sobre esse mais. – a noiva de meu filho que está aqui presente. - todos olham para Kikio inclusive Kagome que não estava acreditando. - está grávida. - Kagome não conseguiu segurar mais as lagrimas. **_

**-você gostou da surpresa Inu. –disse Kikio beijando Inuyasha de surpresa. –Kagome não conseguiu agüentar e saiu correndo chorando.**

**-Kagome espera amiga! –Sango correu atrás dela.**

**-me solta. –disse Inuyasha conseguindo se soltar de Kikio, esse ia falar com Kagome, mas viu que ela não estava mais lá, olhou para a saída lateral e a viu saindo correndo sendo seguida por Sango. –droga. –Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de Kagome e foi seguido por Miroku. **

**-você planejou tudo isso não foi Kikio? –disse Izayo encarando à jovem que sorria sinicamente.**

**-do que esta falando sogrinha. –disse sonsamente. –eu só estava querendo fazer uma surpresinha para o meu noivinho.**

**-ora sua... –Izayo foi interrompida por Inutaisho.**

**- o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Inutaisho ao perceber que tinha algo errado.**

**-por que não pergunta para sua nora. –disse Izayo se retirando, infelizmente não podia fazer mais nada por seu filho.**

**-Izayo, espera aonde você vai? –Inutaisho seguiu sua esposa deixando Kikio.**

**-é hora de terminar o plano. –disse e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que Inuyasha.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Kagome correu ate um banco que ficava perto dos dormitórios da faculdade, não sabia como havia chegado lá, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça foi tudo que acabar de acontecer.**

**-Kagome. –Sango se sentou ao seu lado e as duas se abraçaram, Sango não sabia o que dizer então só ficaram ali abraçadas, Sango imaginava o que Kagome estava sentindo, afinal estava chateada com o Miroku por ter participado disso, mais nunca chegaria perto do que Kagome esta sentindo. –se você quiser pode vir embora comigo e com o Miroku, sei que você deve estar com raiva dele... –foi interrompida por Kagome.**

**-não, eu não estou. –disse encarando a amiga. –seu que ele só fez isso por causa do Inuyasha, como sempre. –disse com um sorriso triste. –você pode ir à frente, eu só quero ficar um pouco aqui sozinha, eu já vou.**

**-certo. –concordou Sango e se levantou. –eu vou falar com o Miroku e te esperando no estacionamento. –Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e Sango se retirou. Kagome ficou ali tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo, mas por mais que lembrava o que havia acontecido mais vontade de chorar tinha.**

**-esta sofrendo não é? –perguntou uma voz irônica, Kagome levantou o rosto e se surpreendeu com quem era. –eu também estaria... Se tivesse sido usada.**

**-o que você quer dizer com isso... Kikio? –perguntou Kagome a encarando, agora sabia quem ela era de verdade, como pode ser tão burra.**

**-ora, ainda não entendeu. –disse Kikio enfrente a Kagome a encarando. –o Inuyasha só estava se divertindo com você. –Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração com essas palavras. –como eu posso dizer... Ele só queria uma ultima aventura antes de se casar comigo. –disse confiante. **

**-não pode ser. –as lagrimas voltaram a cair pela sua face. Mas Kagome começou a pensar nisso, ele nunca o apresentou a seu pai e mais de uma vez os viu juntos na faculdade. Levou à mão a boca ao pensar que podia ser verdade.**

**-finalmente percebeu. –disse Kikio sorrindo sarcástica. –bom, eu tenho que ir, meu noivo esta me esperando. Tchauzinho. –e foi embora. Só de lembrar Kagome sentia um aperto no coração. Não queria ficar mais ali, então foi ao encontro de Sango.**

**No estacionamento...**

**-já vamos Kagome? –perguntou Sango quando Kagome se aproximou.**

**-sim. –respondeu Kagome, e se virou para Miroku quando ele se aproximou.**

**-Kagome eu sinto muito, não queria que isso acontecesse. –disse Miroku tentando se explicar. –eu não podia contar, por causa do Inuyasha, eu sempre disse para ele falar a verdade ele só tinha... –foi interrompido por Kagome.**

**-NUNCA MAIS FALE O NOME DELE! –disse claramente irritada. –Miroku eu não o culpo por nada e nem tenho raiva de você, mas só me faça um favor?**

**-qual? –perguntou curioso.**

**-nunca mais fale do Inuyasha perto de min. - disse triste.**

**-mais Kagome... –foi interrompido outra vez.**

**-por favor, Miroku. –pediu Kagome com mais lagrimas escapando de seus olhos.**

**-claro Kagome. –aceitou Miroku. –então vamos?**

**-certo. –disse Sango. –você vai para sua casa Kagome?**

**-na verdade eu pensei em ir para a sua se não for incomodo.**

**-claro que não é amiga. –disse Sango abraçando a amiga.**

**-certo, então vamos. –disse Miroku e as duas concordaram.**

**Inuyasha decidiu ir embora, tudo que queria era dormir, no dia seguinte acordaria cedo para ir atrás da Kagome, se surpreendeu ao chegar em casa e encontrar seus pais. **

**- o que você ta fazendo aqui? –perguntou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado. –não acha que já estragou minha vida o suficiente hoje?**

**-por que nunca me disse sobre a Kagome? –perguntou Inutaisho também irritado.**

**- que diferença faria? Você não se importa com o que eu quero só se importa com você.**

**-ora Inuyasha, deixa de ser um moleque, se eu soubesse nunca que eu faria isso. –respondeu Inutaisho.**

**-mais faria o mesmo que fez com Sesshomaru. –Inutaisho não respondeu apenas encarar o chão. –bom eu devia ter feito o mesmo que ele e ter indo embora com a Kagome. –Inutaisho e Izayo encararam Inuyasha surpresos.**

**-você faria isso? –perguntou Inutaisho.**

**-sim. –afirmou. –na verdade era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o começo, só não fiz por causa da minha mãe, sei o quanto ela sofreu quando ele foi embora. –Inutaisho encarava Inuyasha sem dizer nada, Izayo apenas abraçou o filho.**

**-você já sabia que Kikio esta grávida? –perguntou Inutaisho.**

**-sim eu já sabia. –respondeu Inuyasha. –parece que ela enganou a nós dois.**

**-é parece que sim. –disse Inutaisho se dirigindo à porta. –bom acho que já é hora de irmos Izayo. Cuida-se filho. –e saiu.**

**-não fique com raiva de seu pai, ele não sabia. –pediu Izayo. **

**-eu não tenho raiva dele. –admitiu Inuyasha. –só tenho raiva de min, por não ter contado a verdade para a Kagome antes e por ter acreditado na Kikio. **

**-não fique assim, vá falar com a Kagome amanhã. –disse acariciando o rosto do filho. –tenho certeza que no final tudo vai dar certo. –deu um beijo na testa de Inuyasha e saiu, esse tomou um banho e se deitou.**

**-em pensar que ontem mesmo eu estava com ela nos meus braços aqui nessa cama. –um sorriso triste se formou em seu rosto. Logo depois adormeceu.**

**Fim do 28°Cap**

**29°Cap: Explicações e rompimentos.**

**Inuyasha acordou cedo, mais ficou um tempo deitado na cama, pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido se podesse voltar no tempo tinha feito tudo diferente, se tivesse escutado ao Miroku e sua mãe talvez tivesse evitado todo esse problema, mas também não adianta ficar se lamentando tinha que explicar tudo para Kagome.**

**-Ela vai entender. –disse decidido, se levantou e foi tomar um banho, não desistira tão fácil só por que as coisas não aconteceram como planejado. –Inuyasha, foi até a casa de Kagome na esperança de conseguir falar com ela, mais não a encontrou em casa, decidiu ligar para Miroku, suspeitou que ela pudesse estar na casa de Sango e queria conferir.**

**-**_**Inuyasha, ainda bem que você ligou to precisando falar com você. -disse Miroku ao telefone.**_

_**-eu também to precisando falar com você. –disse Inuyasha. –me encontra no parque, ok?**_

_**-certo. –afirmou Inuyasha. –to indo pra lá. –e desligou.**_** Inuyasha logo chegou ao parque Miroku também não demorou a chegar, e disse tudo que havia acontecido quando esteve com Kagome.**

**-ela disse isso? –perguntou Inuyasha surpreso com o que ouvira.**

**-ela ta chateada com você mais do que eu pensei? –admitiu Miroku.**

**-então ela ta na casa da Sango não é? **

**-é. –disse Miroku meio temeroso. – o que você ta pensando em fazer?**

**-o que eu to pensando não. –disse Inuyasha se levantando. –eu vou fazer, vou lá falar com ela agora. –Inuyasha se levantou e foi até o carro. **

**-espera eu vou com você. –disse Miroku se apressando para acompanhar o primo. Inuyasha e Miroku logo chegaram à casa de Sango, essa abriu a porta e se surpreendeu em ver Inuyasha ali na sua frente.**

**-o que você ta fazendo aqui Inuyasha? –perguntou Sango confusa.**

**-eu vim falar com a Kagome. –disse e foi entrando.**

**-espera Inuyasha. –disse Miroku entrando. –acho que você devia ir com calma.**

**-o Miroku tem razão. –disse Sango. –ela ta muito magoada.**

**-mais é por isso que eu preciso falar com ela. –disse Inuyasha determinado. –onde ela esta? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-mas Inuyasha... –Sango foi interrompida.**

**-tudo bem Sango. –todos olharam para Kagome que apareceu na sala. –afinal o Inuyasha e eu precisamos ter essa conversa.**

**-certo. –disse Sango. –conversem lá no meu quarto, assim ninguém vai atrapalhar vocês,**

**-certo. –disse Kagome. –obrigada Sango. –e foi em direção ao quarto seguida por Inuyasha. Quando Kagome chegou ao quarto ficou parada de costas para Inuyasha.**

**-Kagome... –Inuyasha abraçou Kagome por trás, essa se soltou e virou para encarar Inuyasha, as lagrimas já estavam em seus olhos. –Kagome não chora, eu posso explicar.**

**-ENTÃO EXPLICA! –gritou chorando, Inuyasha se assustou nunca viu Kagome assim, talvez falar com ela não seria tão fácil como pensou. –explica você ter mentido pra min, me feito de idiota, e ter me usado como usou. –disse em meio ao chora, Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer.**

**-mais eu nunca te usei, de onde você tirou isso? –disse tentando entender o que ela quis dizer com isso.**

**-não precisa mais mentir. –disse forçando um sorriso. –a Kikio me contou tudo.**

**- o que ela falou para você? –perguntou confuso.**

**-ela me contou que tudo que você queria era uma ultima aventura antes de se casar. –disse com mais lagrimas escorrendo pela sua face. –e que a idiota acabou sendo eu, não é?**

**-E MENTIRA! –gritou Inuyasha desesperado. –isso é mentira, eu nunca quis isso, eu me apaixonei de verdade por você, tem que acreditar em min.**

**-será? –disse secando as lagrimas. –é mentira que você estava noivo quando começou a ficar comigo, é mentira que você me enganou esse tempo todo, é mentira que ela ta grávida INUYASHA. –disse aumentando a voz na ultima palavra. **__

**-não, não é. –disse encarando o chão, realmente não tinha nada a seu favor.**

**-então, por favor, não me peça para acreditar em você outra vez. –disse se acalmando as lagrimas voltaram ao seu rosto. –vai embora. –disse dando as costas a Inuyasha.**

**-Kagome me escuta. –disse se aproximando. –eu te amo isso sempre foi e sempre será verdade.**

**-CHEGA! –disse se virando para Inuyasha novamente. Nesse momento Kagome sentiu uma leve tontura e caiu para o lado sendo segurada por Inuyasha.**

**-Kagome o que aconteceu? –Inuyasha esta preocupado. –Sango, Miroku venham aqui.**

**-eu estou bem. –disse Kagome se sentando.**

**- o que aconteceu? –perguntou Sango ao entrar no quarto junto com Miroku.**

**-ela não esta se sentindo bem. –disse Inuyasha visivelmente preocupado.**

**-outra vez Kagome. –Sango parecia preocupada com esse mal estar de Kagome.**

**-eu já estou bem. –disse Kagome se recuperando. –Inuyasha vai embora.**

**-não Kagome... –foi interrompido por Kagome.**

**-por favo vai embora, acabou tudo Inuyasha.**

**-Inuyasha é melhor você ir. –disse Miroku.**

**-certo mais eu não vou desistir. –e sai e foi acompanhado por Miroku.**

**-chega de teimosia Kagome. –disse Sango seria. –vamos a um medico para saber o que você tem, há semanas esta com esse mal estar, mas agora chega.**

**-certo Sango. –concordou Kagome. –eu também estou começando a ficar preocupada.**

**Fim do 29°Cap**

**30°Cap: A escolha de Kagome.**

**Kagome e Sango estavam no quarto, tinham passado o dia inteiro lá depois que chegaram do medico.**

**-então Kagome o que você vai fazer? –perguntou Sango preocupada.**

**-você se lembra do convite de emprego que eu recebi? –perguntou Kagome.**

**-lembro. –respondeu Sango. –você disse que ia recusar, por que você teria que se mudar para o Estados Unidos, e você não queria isso não é?**

**-eu decidir que vou aceitar. –disse determinada. –não quero mais ficar aqui, isso ia me fazer sofrer demais.**

**-mais Kagome e o Inuyasha. –disse Sango preocupada.**

**-ele é o principal motivo Sango.**

**-mais depois de hoje, eu acho que você deveria contar para ele. –aconselhou Sango.**

**-não. –disse Kagome seria. –ele nunca vai saber, e você nem se atreva a contar para ele.**

**-mais Kagome... –foi interrompido por Kagome.**

**-me promete que não vai contar para ele Sango. –implorou Kagome.**

**-certo eu não conto. –desistiu Sango. –quando você vai? **

**-eu ainda não sei. –disse. –tenho que preparar algumas coisas.**

**No apartamento de Inuyasha...**

**-tem certeza disso Inuyasha? –perguntou Miroku para Inuyasha que terminava de arrumar as mala.**

**-tenho, é a melhor coisa a se fazer. –disse se sentando na cama.**

**-mais voltar a morar no palácio. –disse Miroku. –você não via à hora de morar sozinho e agora que conseguiu vai vender o apartamento?**

**-ficar aqui só me faz lembrar a Kagome. –disse encarando o primo.**

**-você vai desistir dela? –quis saber.**

**-eu sinceramente não sei. –admitiu. –a Kikio inventou um monte de mentiras para ela, e eu não tenho como provar o contrario, ela não vai acreditar em min.**

**-é a situação ta difícil. –disse Miroku coçando a cabeça. –espera um minuto. –disse ao ouvir seu celular tocando. –quem é? **

**-**_**Miroku sou eu a Sango.**_

**-Sangozinha, aconteceu alguma coisa.**

_**-eu tenho uma terrível noticia sobre a Kagome.**_

**-o que tem a Kagome Sango? –perguntou curioso, Inuyasha ao ouvir olha atentamente para Miroku.**

**-**_**ela vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos.**_

**-o que? –perguntou Miroku surpreso, Inuyasha estava atento a conversa curioso para saber o que eles falavam.**

**-**_**ela recebeu uma proposta de emprego, ela ia recusar mais depois do que aconteceu ela aceitou.**_

_**-**_**e quando ela vai? –Inuyasha estava cada vez mais curioso. **

_**-ela ainda não marcou a data. –disse Sango. –mas deve ser logo.**_

**-certo eu aviso a Inuyasha. –disse Miroku.**

_**-eu pensei que ele podesse convencer a Kagome de ficar, mas... –deu uma pausa. –é melhor a deixa ir, assim ela sofre menos, então diz pro Inuyasha não fazer nada, acho que assim é melhor, deixar passar um tempo pra ver como as coisas ficam.**_

_**-**_**certo, eu falo**_**.**_** –concordou Miroku. –nos vemos depois então. –e desligou, Inuyasha estava ansioso esperando que Miroku lhe diga o que a Sango falou.**

**-o que ela falou Miroku? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-a Kagome vai para os Estados Unidos. –foi direto.**

**-O QUE? –perguntou surpreso. –mais por quê?**

**-você ainda pergunta. –disse Miroku.**

**-mais ela não pode ir. –disse se levantando. – eu tenho que falar com ela.**

**-espera Inuyasha. –disse Miroku segurando o primo. –acho melhor não.**

**-mais por quê?**

**-você realmente tem esperanças que ela volte para você? –perguntou Miroku serio. Inuyasha parou para pensar. **

**-não, não tenho. –disse encarando o chão. **

**-então a deixe ir. –disse encarando o primo, Inuyasha encarou o primo. –assim é melhor pra ela, ou você quer que ela continue sofrendo. –essas palavras fizeram Inuyasha pensar.**

**-não, não quero. –admitiu Inuyasha desistindo de ir atrás de Kagome. –talvez você tenha razão, eu já a fiz sofrer demais. **

**-sinto muito. –disse Miroku.**

**-não a culpa não é sua. –disse Inuyasha voltando a se sentar na cama. –o único culpado sou eu.**

**-e agora o que você vai fazer? -perguntou Miroku.**

**-sinceramente? –quis saber Inuyasha.**

**-sim.**

**-eu não sei. –admitiu Inuyasha.**

**Fim do 30°Cap**

**31°Cap: A decisão de Inuyasha.**

**Já fazia três dias que Inuyasha havia voltado a morar no palácio. Não parava de pensar em Kagome, e tinha que tomar uma decisão, mesmo que não gostasse dela.**

**-ele esta há dias trancado naquele quarto. –disse Izayo preocupada.**

**-o deixe Izayo. –disse Inutaisho. Eles estavam no escritório, Inutaisho estava analisando alguns documentos, enquanto Izayo se perguntava o que estava se passando com seu filho. –ele precisa pensar, afinal, tem que tomar uma decisão muito importante.**

**-não vai me dizer que você ainda quer que ele se case com a Kikio? –perguntou um pouco surpresa.**

**-eu não o obrigarei a nada. –disse encarando a esposa. –ele quem vai decidir o que vai fazer.**

**-mesmo assim. –disse Izayo suspirando. –eu não consigo ficar sem me preocupar com ele.**

**-eu sei. –disse Inutaisho com um pequeno sorriso. –era assim com Sesshomaru também. –disse se lembrando. –o papel de mostro sem coração sobrou pra min. - disse com um sorriso triste.**

**-isso não é verdade. –disse abraçando o marido. –Lembra de quando você tinha a idade deles, eles são iguaiszinhos a você nessa idade.**

**-eu mudei muito. –disse com pesar. –só agora eu realmente percebi. –eles foram interrompidos por Inuyasha que entrou no escritório.**

**-eu tava precisando falar com vocês. –disse fechando a porta atrás dele. **

**-o que foi filho? –disse Izayo preocupado com a expressão do filho.**

**- e que eu já tomei minha decisão. –disse serio encarando os dois.**

**-e qual foi? –perguntou Inutaisho.**

**-eu já não tenho nenhuma esperança de voltar com a Kagome, então... –disse encarando o chão. –como o senhor já havia dado sua palavra, eu caso com a Kikio. –disse encarando Inutaisho sem nenhuma expressão. Inutaisho olhou surpreso para o filho.**

**-tem certeza filho? –perguntou Izayo.**

**-sim. –respondeu serio.**

**-se é o que você quer. –disse Inutaisho.**

**- o senhor mesmo me disse que eu teria que tomar uma decisão. –disse encarando o pai. –já que a Kikio esta grávida, então eu me caso com ela mesma. É hora de começar a ter responsabilidades, não foi isso que você disse? –Inutaisho se surpreendeu ao ver a expressão de Inuyasha, ele se parecia com ele mesmo há alguns anos atrás quando teve que se tornar o rei e teve que mudar muito, e sinceramente não queria que isso acontecesse a seu filho. **

**-bom agora que vocês já sabem, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. –disse Inuyasha e se retirou.**

**-ele esta diferente. –disse Inutaisho, surpreso com a atitude de Inuyasha.**

**-acho que seria melhor você falar com ele. –disse Izayo preocupada. –acho que já é hora de você contar tudo pra ele.**

**-não sei por que isso agora. –questionou Inutaisho.**

**-quem sabe assim vocês não se entendem.**

**-se você quer assim. –concordou Inutaisho. –então eu falo, mais deixa ele se acalmar um pouco.**

**-certo. –concordou Izayo.**

**Passaram-se três dias desde que Inuyasha havia decidido se casar com Kikio. **

**-Kagome o que você tanto queria falar comigo. –disse Sango ao entrar no quarto da amiga.**

**-eu já marquei a data da viagem. –disse entregando o jornal para a amiga.**

**-eu não acredito. –disse lendo a noticia. –"Príncipe Inuyasha marca seu casamento com herdeira dos Himura. - eu não acredito.**

**-viu ele vai casar com ela. –disse Kagome com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.**

**-Kagome. –disse Sango abraçando a amiga. –eu sinto muito, mais eu ainda acredito que ele te ama Sango. –afirmou Sango.**

**-eu não consigo mais acreditar nisso. –disse Kagome ainda abraçada à amiga.**

**-quando você vai? –perguntou Sango.**

**-depois de amanhã. –disse Kagome encarando a amiga.**

**-mais já? –perguntou Sango surpresa.**

**-eu quero ir antes desse casamento. –disse Kagome triste.**

**-tudo bem amiga. –disse Sango com um pequeno sorriso. –se você acha melhor assim. –e as duas voltaram a se abraçar.**

**Fim do 31°Cap**

**32°Cap: O passado de Inutaisho.**

**Inutaisho estava em seu escritório, os últimos dias andavam agitados, principalmente pelo casamento de Inuyasha, e era nisso que não parava de pensar, agora podia ver como errou em querer obrigar Inuyasha a se casar, descobrira que Kikio e sua família eram interesseiros, e tudo que estava acontecendo com Inuyasha o fazia se lembrar de si mesmo quando estava na mesma situação. **

**-Inuyasha eu poderia falar com você? –perguntou entrando Inutaisho ao entrar no quarto de Inuyasha.**

**- o que você quer? –disse Inuyasha deitado na cama sem encarar o pai.**

**-você tem certeza de que quer se casar com a Kikio? –perguntou encarando o filho, esse se sentou na cama e encarou o pai.**

**-mais não era isso que você queria desde o inicio? –perguntou surpreso. –por que isso agora.**

**-por que eu não quero que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi na sua idade. –disse serio encarando Inuyasha.**

**-mais do que você ta falando? -perguntou Inuyasha confuso.**

**-bom você sabe que antes de me casar com sua mãe eu já fui casado, não sabe? –perguntou Inutaisho se sentando de frente para Inuyasha.**

**-sim eu já sei de toda essa historia. –disse Inuyasha sem dar muita importância.**

**-mais tem muitas coisas sobre isso que você não sabe. –disse Inutaisho encarando Inuyasha, esse olhava curioso para seu pai.**

**-então fala. –disse Inuyasha curioso para saber do que seu pai estava falando.**

**-bom... –começou Inutaisho. –quando eu tinha a sua idade, meu pai também queria que eu me casasse com alguém que eu nem conhecei, mais diferente de você eu não tive escolha. –disse encarando Inuyasha.**

**-como assim? –perguntou Inuyasha surpreso com que seu pai estava lhe contando.**

**-meu pai estava muito doente, e precisava que eu assumisse o trono, e ele queria que eu casasse antes disso, então eu não tive escolha. Três meses depois eu me casei com a mãe do Sesshomaru e logo depois meu pai morreu. Digamos que não foi um bom casamento, na verdade a Kikio me lembra muito ela, só se preocupava com sigo mesmo e fazia de tudo para com seguir o que quer. Depois que ela ficou grávida do Sesshomaru eu pensei que ela pudesse mudar, mais foi o contrario, ela só ficava falando de como tornaria Sesshomaru um príncipe perfeito e isso me preocupava.**

**-e o que o senhor fez? –perguntou Inuyasha surpreso, sabia que seu pai foi casado antes de casar com sua mãe, mais não imaginava que ele tenha passado pelo mesmo que ele. **

**-nada, infelizmente ela faleceu no parto. –Inuyasha olhava incrédulo para seu pai, não sabia que as coisas tinham acontecido dessa maneira. –eu fiquei preocupado com o meu filho, seu estava sempre ocupado com muitos assuntos e ele era apenas um bebê. –Inutaisho encarava o filho surpreso com tudo que ele contava. –um ano depois em um baile beneficente foi quando eu a conheci, a mais bela jovem que eu conheci, ela se chamava Izayo. –Inuyasha se surpreendeu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de seu pai, nunca o vira assim. –eu a observei a noite inteira a observando. –disse Inutaisho com um pequeno sorriso, o que fez Inuyasha se surpreender mais ainda. –eu não tive coragem de falar com ela.**

**-fala serio pai. –disse Inuyasha rindo fazendo Inutaisho rir também. –nem parece você, tem certeza que não ta falando de outra pessoa. –ambos caíram na gargalhada. Izayo que passava pelo corredor ouviu as risadas e se aproximou, ficou muito surpresa e feliz ao ver que eram Inuyasha e Inutaisho, a muito que ria velos unidos assim. **

**-é só que no final da noite eu tomei coragem e fui falar com ela, claro que eu tive que convencer o irmão dela antes, sabe o Miroku se parece com o pai ambos são difíceis de convencer mais ate que ele foi bem razoável. –ambos voltaram às gargalhadas.**

**-e depois? –perguntou Inuyasha curioso e ansioso pela conversar com seu pai.**

**-nós começamos a namorar, demorou um ano para eu conseguir me casar com ela. –disse Inutaisho rindo ao se lembrar.**

**-por quê? –quis saber Inuyasha.**

**-o pai dela não era muito a favor, mesmo sendo o rei, ele não gostava muito da idéia de sua filha se casar um yokai, mais no final ele concordou. –Inuyasha estava surpreso com seu pai, desde que se lembra ele estava sempre serio, e agora ele parecia tão humano, tão sentimental. –tudo parecia bem, eu me surpreendi em como Sesshomaru se apegou a Izayo, eu confesso que fiquei feliz com isso ela foi uma verdadeira mãe para ele, e um ano depois você nasceu, eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo. –confessou Inutaisho.**

**-então por que você mudou tanto? –perguntou Inuyasha encarando o pai.**

**-como eu te disse, eu tive que amadurecer muito cedo e com isso veio muitas responsabilidades, eu acabei deixando isso tomar conta da minha vida, acabei esquecendo que alem de rei eu era marido e acima de tudo pai. **

**-e o que isso tem haver com que eu estou passando? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-quando eu quis que Sesshomaru se casasse com alguém da minha escolha, eu não percebi que estava fazendo o mesmo que meu pai fez comigo, e as coisas acabaram como você sabe, ele abriu mão de tudo para se casar com a Rin, eu não entendi na época, por isso tentei fazer o mesmo com você. –disse encarando o filho. –mais agora eu percebi que o que Sesshomaru sente pela aquela garota e o que você sente pela Kagome é o mesmo que eu sinto pela Izayo eu só havia esquecido. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu pai dizer isso. –sinto muito por ter demorado a perceber.**

**-esqueci isso... –Inuyasha foi pego de surpresa por um abraço de seu pai. **

**-desculpe ter feito você sofrer tanto assim... Meu filho. –Inuyasha não falou nado só retribuiu o abraço. Izayo que observava tudo pela porta entre aberta deixou lagrimas de felicidade escorrer pela sua face. **

**-obrigada por me entender. –disse Inuyasha encarando o pai.**

**-sabe você lembra muito a min quando tinha sua idade. –disse Inutaisho encarando o filho. –não cometa o mesmo erro que eu.**

**-já é tarde. –disse Inuyasha triste sem encarar o pai.**

**-mais por quê? –perguntou Inutaisho.**

**-a Kagome viaja amanha para os Estados Unidos. –disse triste. Inutaisho encarava o filho e via que isso o fazia sofrer muito.**

**-certo, acho que eu já vou indo. –disse Inutaisho indo em direção a porta. –foi bom conversar com você filho. –sorriu para o filho e saiu.**

**-também achei pai. –disse com um sorriso no rosto e volta a deitar na cama.**

**No lado de fora...**

**-desde quando você esta ai? –perguntou Inutaisho ao encontrar Izayo no corredor.**

**-parece que finalmente vocês se entenderam. –disse Izayo com um sorriso no rosto. **

**-é parece que sim. –disse com um sorriso no rosto. –mais ainda falta uma coisa. –disse serio encarando Izayo.**

**-o que? –perguntou Izayo curiosa.**

**-evitar que meu filho acabe com a vida dele. –respondeu Inutaisho se retirando. Izayo o olhava curiosa mais algo lhe dizia que era uma coisa boa.**

**Fim 32°Cap**

**33°Cap: A viagem de Kagome.**

**O sol ainda não havia nascido e Kagome já estava acordada, não conseguira dormir, afinal iria viajar naquele dia, estava deixando para trás sua família e amigos e principalmente, estava deixando para trás o homem que amava, mais será que isso era o certo a fazer, por ter esse pensamento em mente não conseguia dormir. Logo o despertado tocou, mas ela já estava acordada. Tomou banho, escovou os dentes e terminou de arrumar o que faltava, depois foi para a cozinha onde já estavam seus pais e seu irmão.**

**-Bom dia filho. –disse a mãe de Kagome quando a mesmo entrou na cozinha.**

**-bom dia. –respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-Kagome você tem razão de que é isso mesmo que você quer? –perguntou seu pai. –se for isso que você quiser nós te daremos todo apóia, pois ainda a tempo de voltar a trás.**

**-se eu ficar, eu vou continuar sofrendo. –disse com o olhar triste. –eu não tenho certeza de nada, mais i melhor agora é que eu me afaste, pelo menos por um tempo. –disse encarando seu pai.**

**-se é isso que você quer. –disse seu pai com um sorriso confortador.**

**-então vamos logo tomar o café, se não você vai acabar perdendo o vôo.**

**-certo. –concordou Kagome com um pequeno sorriso.**

**No castelo.**

**-o que você ta fazendo aqui tão cedo Miroku? –perguntou Inuyasha descendo as escadas encontrando seu primo no salão.**

**-vim ver como você tava. –disse Miroku preocupado com o primo.**

**-eu to legal. –disse se sentando. –tirando o fato que vou me casar com a Kikio depois de amanhã e que a mulher da minha vida esta indo para outro país e sem falar que a culpa de isso tudo estar acontecendo é culpo minha.**

**-então por que você vai casar com a Kikio? –perguntou Miroku confuso. –ainda mais depois de tudo que ela fez.**

**-por que sem a Kagome nada mais me importa. –disse serio. –já que a Kikio esta esperando um filho meu, eu caso com ela mesma.**

**-se você tem certeza. –disse Miroku ainda sem entender.**

**-há essa hora ela já deve estar no aeroporto não? –perguntou Inuyasha sem encarar o primo.**

**-é, deve sim. –disse Miroku.**

**No aeroporto...**

**-tem certeza que não quer que agente entre com você? –perguntou a mãe de Kagome.**

**-tenho sim, já é difícil me despedir de vocês aqui. –disse Kagome segurando as lagrimas.**

**-minha filhinha. –disse a senhora Higurashi abraçando a filha.**

**-querida não a faça chorar. -disse o tentando segurar o choro.**

**-Kagome! –gritou Sango correndo em direção a amiga.**

**-Sango. –disse Kagome com um grande sorriso. –que bom que você veio.**

**-e você pensou que eu não viria me despedir da minha melhor amiga. –disse Sango abraçando Kagome.**

**-claro que não. –disse Kagome que já não conseguia mais segurar as lagrimas. –bom acho melhor eu ir. –disse Kagome terminando de se despedir de Sango e depois se despedindo de seu irmão.**

**-ligue assim que você chegar filha. –disse senhora Higurashi.**

**-claro, pode deixar mãe. –então se dirigiu para o portão de embarque, sentiu uma grande tristeza e a única pessoa que conseguia pensar era em Inuyasha. –por que tem que ser assim? –se perguntava mais sabendo que não receberia respostas.**

**-Kagome. –chamou uma voz atrás dela, essa voz lhe pareceu familiar, quando virou para ver quem era se surpreendeu.**

**-você. –disse surpresa.**

**-posso falar com você? –perguntou o homem atrás de Kagome.**

**Fim do 33°Cap **

**34°Cap: O casamento.**

**Todo o castelo acordou cedo, afinal era o dia do casamento do príncipe, e a recepção seria no castelo, enquanto todos corriam com os preparativos, Inuyasha se encontrara no jardim do palácio, sentado encostado em uma arvore, não dormira aquela noite, então decidiu dar uma volta pelo jardim quando percebeu já havia amanhecido. Pensava em como sonhava com seu casamento... Só tinha uma diferença à noiva era a Kagome.**

**-eu não devia ter a deixado ir. –se culpava Inuyasha, estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.**

**-concordo com você. –disse o homem em frente à Inuyasha, esse se assustou ao reconhecer a voz, e quando olhou para ter certeza de quem era. –se fosse eu tinha corrido atrás dela. –Inuyasha se surpreendeu quando viu quem estava a sua frente. **

**-mais o que você ta fazendo aqui... Sesshomaru? –perguntou Inuyasha ao ver seu irmão bem ali na sua frente.**

**-você realmente achou que eu iria perder o casamento do meu irmãozinho. –disse Sesshomaru com um sorriso no rosto. –embora eu não acredite que você aceitou essas condições.**

**-eu não tive escolha. –disse triste.**

**-e aquela outra garota que você mencionou nas cartas. **

**-é uma longa historia. –disse Inuyasha.**

**-bom que tal primeiro cumprimentar seu irmão mais velho que você não vê há muito tempo. –Inuyasha riu, realmente fazia anos que não via seu irmão, e sempre foram muito apegados, depois contou toda a historia para ele.**

**-você realmente adora se meter em confusão. –disse Sesshomaru sentado ao lado de Inuyasha.**

**-agora não tem como escapar. –disse Inuyasha suspirando.**

**-as coisas às vezes não são como pensamos. –disse Sesshomaru se levantando.**

**-o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Inuyasha confuso.**

**-nada. –disse Sesshomaru e começou a andar. –acho melhor você ir se arrumar. Inuyasha concordou e se levantou seguindo Sesshomaru.**

**-a propósito você não me explicou direito o que ta fazendo aqui. –disse Inuyasha. –você e o nosso pai não estavam brigados?**

**-é mais parece que aconteceu algo que o fez mudar. –disse Sesshomaru caminhando. –você sabe bem do que eu to falando.**

**-é eu sei. –disse Inuyasha comum sorriso no rosto. –e Rin.**

**-é claro que ela veio comigo, igual ao Yuki.**

**-então quer dizer que eu vou finalmente conhecer o meu sobrinho. –disse Inuyasha com um sorriso.**

**-vocês vão se conhecer muito bem. –disse com um meio sorriso.**

**-como assim? –perguntou Inuyasha curioso.**

**-é que vamos nós mudar para cá. –disse sem encara seu irmão mais novo. –nosso pai me chamou para assumir a presidência da empresa.**

**-nossa mãe que vai gostar disso. –disse Inuyasha rindo.**

**-concerteza. –afirmou Sesshomaru. Eles foram para o castelo, Inuyasha reviu Rin e conheceu seu sobrinho.**

**-realmente ele se parece muito com você em Sesshomaru. –disse Inuyasha com o sobrinho no colo.**

**-Inuyasha eu fiquei surpresa quando Sesshomaru me disse que você ia se casar com essa tal de Kikio. –disse Rin.**

**-parece que não podemos fugir dos nossos destinos. –disse Inuyasha triste.**

**-nem sempre. –disse Rin pegando seu filho no colo. –o destino somos nós quem fazemos. –afirmou Rin sorridente. –bom vamos nos arrumar para o casamento. –disse se retirando junto com Sesshomaru.**

**-eu também pensava assim. –disse Inuyasha em um sussurro para si. Inuyasha foi para seu quarto, já que tinha que se arrumar para seu casamento, como sentia raiva de si mesmo ao lembrar-se disso.**

**Logo todos estavam arrumados para o casamento e seguiram para a igreja, havia muitos convidados todas as pessoas muito importantes, Inuyasha não estava nada animado, pelo contrario estava claro o quanto estava desanimado, tudo que queria era ir embora dali, mas havia concordado e agora já era tarde de mais. A única pessoa que via a sua mente era Kagome, como queria que ela que entrasse pela porta, mais já sabia que isso era impossível, a essa altura ela já estava nos Estados Unidos. Tudo que podia fazer agora era casar com Kikio e aceitar seu destino. Todos os convidados já haviam chegado a cerimônia logo ia começar, Inuyasha já estava posicionado no altar quando Miroku se aproximou junto com Sango, já que eles seriam os padrinhos de casamento, Inuyasha havia se surpreendido por Sango aceitar ser a madrinha de seu casamento com Kikio.**

**-o Sesshomaru ta ai, você não me disse que ele vinha. –disse Miroku surpresa.**

**-eu também me surpreendei com isso. –admitiu Inuyasha. –parece que ele e meu pai se entenderam.**

**-parece que hoje vai haver muitas surpresas. –disse Miroku deixando Inuyasha curioso.**

**-o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Inuyasha.**

**-você vera. –quando Inuyasha ia falar algo à marcha nupcial começou a tocar, foi quando Inuyasha teve certeza de que não poderia fugir. Logo a porta da igreja se abrir, todos os convidados se viraram em direção a porta para observar a noiva, foi quando todos principalmente Inuyasha se surpreenderam quando quem entrou na igreja foi Kagome acompanhada de seu pai e não Kikio, um grande sorriso se formou no rosto de Inuyasha apesar de estar confuso ele olhou para os lados e viu Miroku e Sango rindo, e no outro lado estava à mãe de Kagome. Foi ai que percebeu que todos já sabiam disso, voltou a observar Kagome, ela estava magnífica mais linda do que nunca e tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, Inuyasha correspondeu a esse sorriso, mesmo não entendendo o que estava acontecendo não podia deixar de se sentir feliz. Quando Kagome se aproximou ele foi buscá-la.**

**-Kagome eu... –foi interrompido por Kagome que colocou a mão em sua boca.**

**-depois eu te explico. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –agora vamos nos casar não é? –Inuyasha abriu um grande sorriso.**

**-concerteza. –afirmou ele sem pensar duas vezes.**

**-cuide bem dela, é mui maior tesouro. –disse o pai de Kagome,**

**-pode deixar. –disse Inuyasha acariciando o rosto de Kagome. –ela é minha vida agora. –disse e deu um beijo na mão de Kagome, essa abriu um grande sorriso, então a cerimônia começou, estavam ali cercados por seus parentes e amigos, Inuyasha ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo mais não se importou, estava se casando com Kagome não importava mais nada só tela junto dele novamente.**

**Depois da cerimônia todos foram para a recepção que seria no castelo, Inuyasha e Kagome eram só alegrias principalmente Inuyasha, ele e Kagome estavam cumprimentando os convidados, mais quando teve uma chance Inuyasha puxou Kagome para o escritório, apesar da felicidade queria entender o que havia acontecido.**

**-pensei que tivesse te perdido para sempre. –disse Inuyasha beijando os doces lábios da jovem, essa correspondia na mesma paixão, queriam matar as saudades do tempo que ficaram se parados.**

**-e ia perder. –disse Kagome cessando e encarando o jovem. –se não fosse por seu pai.**

**-meu pai? –Inuyasha estava confuso.**

**-sim Inuyasha. –disse Inutaisho entrando no escritório. Inuyasha se surpreendeu, estavam todos ali, Izayo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru e Rin.**

**-pai? Mais o que o senhor tem haver com isso? –perguntou curioso.**

**-foi ele que me convenceu a ficar. –disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-mais como? –perguntou Inuyasha comum sorriso no rosto.**

**-deixa que eu explico Kagome. –pediu Inutaisho.**

**-certo. –concordou Kagome.**

**FLASH BACKER **

**-Kagome posso falar com você? –perguntou Inutaisho atrás de Kagome.**

**-senhor Inutaisho. –se surpreendeu Kagome ao se virar e velo atrás de si. –mais o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?**

**-Kagome preciso falar algo muito importante com você. –disse serio. É sobre o Inuyasha.**

**-eu não tenho nada para falar sobre ele. –disse Kagome triste. –eu já estou indo embora, por tanto nada sobre o Inuyasha me interessa mais. –disse se virando para seguir em frente, mas é impedida por Inutaisho.**

**-mesmo se for para dizer que todos principalmente você e Inuyasha foram enganados pela Kikio? –Kagome se surpreende com que Inutaisho diz. **

**-o que o senhor quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Kagome confusa. –o senhor mesmo disse no baile que eles estavam noivos.**

**-sim isso é verdade. –admitiu. –mais também é verdade que Inuyasha não estava te usando como a Kikio disse, ele tem tentado todo esse tempo para cancelar esse casamento, ele só agiu do modo errado, mais acredite meu filho te ama, eu fui o único culpado por ele ter agido assim. –disse encarando o chão.**

**-como assim? –perguntou Kagome.**

**-eu cometi um erro com meu filho mais velho, e Inuyasha pensou que eu faria o mesmo com ele, por isso que ele não me contou sobre você.**

**-eu lembro que ele me falou disse antes. –disse Kagome.**

**-você tem que acreditar nele, Kikio planejou tudo, a minha ida ao baile, tudo.**

**-mais ela ta grávida... –foi interrompida. **

**-isso também é mentira. –Kagome se surpreendeu com isso. –como eu disse todos nós fomos enganados pela Kikio.**

**-então quer dizer que... –lagrimas se formaram no rosto da jovem. –eu deixei o Inuyasha por nada e ele vai se casar com ele. –Inutaisho abraçou a jovem. **

**-não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano, mais é preciso que o Inuyasha não saiba que você não viajou, pelo menos por enquanto, certo? –perguntou Inutaisho estendendo a mão para Kagome. Essa assentiu e foi com Inutaisho.**

**FIM DO FLASH BACKER**

**-então a Kikio não estava grávida? –perguntou Inuyasha surpreso depois de ouvir seu pai.**

**-não, ele conseguiu nós enganar direitinho. –disse Kagome.**

**-Kagome sinto muito, se eu tivesse dito toda verdade desde o começo nada disse teria acontecido. –disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome, essa correspondeu ao abraço.**

**-não se preocupe tudo já passou o importante agora é que estamos juntos. –disse dando um selinho no marido. **

**-mais como o senhor descobriu tudo isso? –perguntou Inuyasha curioso.**

**-se esqueceu que eu sou o rei. –disse Inutaisho com um sorriso. –além do mais foi fácil, a empregada deles disse que estava cansada do modo como era tratada e me contou tudo, na noite do baile você chegou a casa dela tão bêbado que caiu na cama e dormiu, ela se aproveitou para fingir que tinha dormido com você.**

**-mais é o exame? Miroku e eu vimos. –disse Inuyasha.**

**-é verdade. –concordou Miroku.**

**-Naraku deu um jeito de consegui um exame falso. –explicou Inutaisho. **

**-nossa que profissionalismo deles em? –disse Sesshomaru, todos caíram na gargalhada.**

**-mais o que aconteceu com a Kikio e seus pais? –perguntou Sango.**

**-eu os bani. –disse Inutaisho serio. –afinal eles enganaram o rei, e o que Kikio fez foi imperdoável. –todos concordaram e ficaram em silencio.**

**-bom agora vamos voltar para a festa já que esta tudo esclarecido. –disse Izayo quebrando o silencio que ficou no escritório. Todos concordaram e se retiraram Izayo se aproximou do filho e disse baixo só para ele ouvir. –eu disse que no final tudo ia dar certo. –Inuyasha abriu um pequeno sorriso, e Izayo se retirou deixando os recém casados sozinhos.**

**-finalmente sois. –disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome pela cintura.**

**-juntos para sempre. –disse a jovem com um grande sorriso.**

**-eu pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre. –confessou Inuyasha. –tive medo de perder o grande amor da minha vida. Kagome abriu um grande sorriso com as palavras do jovem.**

**-você me perdoa por ter te tratado daquele jeito. –pediu Kagome com um pequeno sorriso.**

**-como eu não perdoaria. –disse beijando a esposa. –você é minha vida, vamos esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu, agora somos eu e você.**

**-na verdade... –começou Kagome com um pequeno sorriso, Inuyasha a olhou curioso. –somos nós três. –disse a jovem colocando a mão do jovem em sua barriga. Inuyasha olhou curioso, mas logo entendeu, abriu um grande sorriso.**

**-você esta... –não consegui terminar a frase de tanta felicidade.**

**-sim. –afirmou Kagome com um sorriso, Inuyasha a abraçou e rodou no ar. –você esta feliz?**

**-claro, como não poderia estar? –disse Inuyasha beijando Kagome ardentemente. –eu acabo de me casar com o amor da minha vida e você me diz que esta grávida. –disse beijando a jovem novamente. –você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.**

**-e você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. –os dois se beijaram novamente, depois voltaram para festa e anunciou à gravidez de Kagome, todos comemoraram Sango, Izayo e Rin, foram festejar com Kagome enquanto Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inutaisho puxaram Inuyasha para lhe dar os parabéns. Estavam começando uma nova fase em suas vidas e dessa vez não deixariam que nada os atrapalhassem, pelos menos e o que queriam.**

**Fim**


End file.
